


I ACTUALLY POSSESSED HOMURA?

by TheGreatHako



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Imported, Lies, Lots of fights, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Molestation, Nonsense, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 60,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatHako/pseuds/TheGreatHako
Summary: How long do you have to suffer Homura, my beloved one? Let me posses your body for a while, let me carry your burden for you. I would do anything for you after all. '
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place in a loop after Oriko Magica. Oriko is an important character for the story. I use ' Insert whatever here ' for my speech and " Insert whatever " for other characters) ' This is my story from fanfiction.net I am planning on fixing typos, adding images and increase overall quality of story here. I suggest waiting for this version to be updated as it will get better than fanfiction.net version

Well then introduce yourself

' Homura Akemi, nice to meet you ' I say while making her signature hair flip.

This caught the teacher a little bit off-guard but nevertheless, she continued introducing me to my new class.

Saotome: " Akemi-san has been in a hospital for half a year because of heart problems. Please be kind to her and help her when she is in need. "

She started writing ' my ' name. She got ' my ' surname right however she struggled with the Homura part. I took the marker from her hand and wrote Homura in hiragana. 

I put on a light smile and faced my class, if I make myself look friendly it would be better.

My eyes fell on a certain pink-haired cutie. ' My ' heart almost skipped a beat, well almost... I averted my face as soon as our eyes met but she might still have caught the blush on my cheeks. I didn't expect Madoka to have such an effect on me; I should focus on my mission. I will make the girl most dear to me happy, that's all I can do. 

Saotome-sensei continues the lesson after my introduction.

Break time

Unsurprisingly, girls gathered around me while boys were taking a glance at me from time to time.

GirlA: " Akemi-san, which school did you come here from? "

' A private Catholic school from Tokyo. ' I reply 

GirlB: " What about school festivals, clubs? "

' I haven't partaken in them. But I might think about it now that my health got better. '

GirlC: " Your hair looks so beautiful what are you using? "

' Normal hair care products you can find in markets. I just care for my hair a little bit more than an average person that's all. Not a day was skipped when it came to hair care.

I am sorry but I must go take my medicine from the infirmary. Please excuse me. '

GirlA: " Oh you don't know your way around here yet, let me escort you. "

Other girls: " Yeah me too. "

' Don't mind me, girls, I will ask this class' nurse's aide here. I mean in case the nurse isn't there it would be locked and we wouldn't be able to enter the room right? '

Girls: " Ah "

I don't wait for their answer I get off my desk do my signature move and walk towards Madoka

When I reach her I smile

Madoka: " What is it Akemi-san? "

' Kaname-san, can you escort me to the infirmary? I have to take my pills. '

Madoka:" Oh, sure. " Since I didn't glare at her she doesn't act scared around me and shows her natural self. She is a cute cheerful girl. I know how she will react to Kyubey, appearance wise cute, mysterious, cunning alien.

We are walking on that famous hallway. As usual, Madoka is trying to strike up a conversation by complimenting me

Madoka: " Akemi san... "

' Call me Homura '

Madoka: " Well then, Homura chan... "

' What is it? '

Madoka: " I was just thinking it is very unique sounds cool too. "

' Well thank you. Madoka is a cute name and it suits you '

She gets silent for a while, I guess she got embarrassed. I won't lose my momentum by checking it though.

We reach infirmary

Madoka: " Here it is, Homura chan "

Before she can open the door, I fake a fall down to my knees.

' I am sorry, I guess my willpower was up until I finally reached here. I actually am not in that good of health, didn't want to worry you. ' I say.

Madoka: " Homura-chan! Hold on, I will call the nurse. Eh, she is not in there? Okay Homura chan hold on to me, I will help you lie down on a bed. "

' Thanks, Kaname san... ' as I try to hold back my laughter

Madoka supports me and I walk to a bed. She is genuinely worried and it makes me feel a little bit guilty but whatever

' Finally, we are alone ' I say

" Eh Homura chan? "

' You are too trusting Madoka. Everyone is a liar and you should never forget this. Everyone will act in order to deceive you. Since you are kind if I act a little bit frail and weak you will come to my help. But how about this? '

I transform and pull out a gun

Madoka: " Eeeh! What is this! What is going on! " 

' Be quiet if you care about your life. I can assure you that this gun is real. You see, other people just see me as this new gorgeous transfer student. They think I am a normal person. You see me as someone weak and in need of your help. Why? Because I made you so by exploiting your kindness '

I put my gun back and bring out an RPG-7

' In reality, I am someone capable of destroying this school, even this whole city. I have much bigger weapons in my arsenal. '


	2. Chapter 2

' Now you are shaking in fear. Why? Because I made you so. You should fix your personality. You are easily manipulated. 

Madoka things are not the way they seem. If you are not perceptive enough to assess the situation then just run away, those who are not perceptive can't escape the grasp of their destiny. And yours Kaname Madoka, yours does not involve celebrating your next birthday party. '

I put back my rocket launcher and undo my transformation as I come closer to Madoka. I lightly hold her chin up

' Did you understand what I mean? '

" A-Are you going to kill me? " Shaking with fear she answers me

' Stuuupid ' I say, ' You guessed wrong ' playfully

Door opens

With my other hand, I pull Madoka to me and start kissing her passionately. My tongue invades inside her mouth as my hands ensure that she can't escape. 

Sayaka: " Madoka where have you bee- Nevermind see you next break! "

She leaves flustered

I break the kiss as well as taking my hands off her petite body.

Madoka is confused and looking at me. She must have multiple feelings but surprisingly her fear seemed to be less than before I kissed her.

I put my finger on her mouth and hush her up.

' I only wish to protect you Madoka. Even if you are not capable of taking grasp of your fate I am, and I will protect you from your cruel fate. '

School bell rings

I hold her hand and say 'Let's go back to the class. Also, don't tell others that I have guns on me. I don't want a bloodbath. *wink* '

She just nods. Of course, she is shaking. But more than that her face is red she is also flustered from the kiss. Maybe that was her first kiss.

We walk together back to the classroom hand to hand.

She is quiet and also blushing

' Please don't be scared. I am your ally. '

I whisper to her after leaning a bit

While walking people are looking at us and whispering. They are gossiping no doubt. I don't care much.

When we reach our classroom I let go of her hand and enter the classroom while making my signature hair flip and walk gracefully until I sit on my chair.

Madoka and others come and the Math teacher comes after a short time.

I show off my academic intelligence after the teacher tells me to answer the questions he wrote. I just write whatever comes to my mind. Homura's brain remembers answers anyways and even for those she forgot her brain subconsciously solves it and brings the answer to me as a thought. Her IQ is at least high enough to do that.

After solving lots of questions I walk back to my chair. Everyone is looking at me amazed. Heh, you haven't seen my physical performance yet.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Gym class and I amaze everyone by breaking a record. Other girls gather around me. No wonder, this girl with health problems shouldn't have performed that good. They ask me questions.

I then notice Madoka looking at me from afar. Of course, when all attention is at me I wink and blow a kiss flying Madoka's way ﾠ

When girls surrounding me look at kiss' way and see the target, well they get really surprised and loud. They bombard me with questions:

Random Girl: " Akemi-san what is your relationship with Kaname-san? "

' Well, *hairflip* it's not a common one ' I answer

This makes them even louder and they shout in surprise and start gossiping

Madoka is way too embarrassed and hides behind Sayaka

After school in a shopping mall restaurant

Hitomi: " Kaname san what was today's ruckus about? There are rumors about you and Akemi san. "

Sayaka: " Hehee these rumors might as well be true you know. Hear this. Since Madoka was taking too long I checked up on her and what do you think I saw? She was kissing with transfer student! "

Madoka: " Sayaka! "

Hitomi: " Eh! Really? Kaname san I didn't think you were such a girl to start a forbidden love with a girl the day she transfers. "

Madoka: " No she was the one who kissed me! "

Sayaka: " What, she seduced you with those lips of hers? "

Madoka remembered Homura telling her not to tell about guns so she covered some of the truth

Madoka: " We were just talking and then she called me an idiot. Then she told me that she was going to protect me because I wouldn't be able to protect myself... "

Sayaka: " Hahaha she really was seducing you. "

Madoka: " Sayaka chan be more serious "

Hitomi: " Ah for such an excellent student to come up and take my friend to the forbidden path ... I don't know if she will target me next. Waiting is scary but exciting. "

Sayaka: " Now now don't get too delusional. But really I wonder why she kissed Madoka. Madoka have you two met before? "

Madoka: " Well sensible answer would be no but... "

Sayaka: " What, did you meet her in a nonsensible way? "

Madoka: " Actually last night I saw her in my dream "

Both Hitomi and Sayaka burst into laughter

Sayaka: " Come on Madoka are you trying to get attention too, what are you supposed to be? An anime character? "

Madoka: " Come on it's true! Really. "

Sayaka: " Oh I get it you two were lovers in a past life and she overcame many trials to find you and now she is trying to take your hand again. How lucky you are Madoka! "

Hitomi: " What kind of dream was it? "

Madoka: " I don't quite remember but it was a really weird dream. "

Hitomi: " Maybe you have seen her before and saved her image in your subconsciousness. And your brain used the imagery in last night's dream. The timing of her transfer is a coincidence.

Sayaka: " Aren't you forcing it a little bit? "

Hitomi: " Perhaps. I have to go now by the way. My teacher is going to come home. "

Sayaka: " Alright then good luck. "

Madoka: " Hitomi chan fighto! "

Hitomi: " Thank you both. I will do my best "

-Hitomi leaves the area-


	4. Chapter 4

Sayaka: " Oh Madoka before going home I will check out some music CDs, wanna join me? "

Madoka: " Sure. Again for Kamijou kun? "

Sayaka: " Hehe, you know me well "

The duo goes to the store after getting off their chairs

They reach the CD store and try out some of the music until all of a sudden:

Kyubey uses telepathy and asks for help from Madoka

Kyubey: " Help me! "

Madoka: " Huh? "

Kyubey: " Help me please Madoka! "

Madoka leaves the store, as she obviously couldn't leave someone who asked for her help alone.

—

Entry restricted area

Madoka: " Where are you? " as she is looking around

Kyubey falls from the ceiling, covered in wounds

-Madoka panics 

Madoka: " Were you the one who asked for my help? " as she immediately picks the creature up and inspects it

Kyubey: " Help... me... "

Madoka: " Oh no you are injured. How can I help? What should I do... "

—

' 0 points Madoka Kaname ' I yell as I walk towards them gracefully

Madoka: " Ho-Homura-chan? "

' Haven't your family taught you not to approach strangers? ' I ask

Madoka: " But he is injured! He asked for my help, I could hear him in my head! "

Now I am too close to Madoka

I hold her chin up to make her look into my eyes

' Not only have you followed a strange voice in your head you also took a strange animal, that you have never seen in your life and has the ability to speak, in your arms. Kaname Madoka haven't I taught you that everything is a lie, a façade? Why do you approach everything you don't know about? '

Madoka: " Homura-chan? "

' Ah but it really is sad. That thing was carrying a lethal virus that gets transmitted by skin contact'

Madoka panics: " Ehhh! "

And drops Kyubey

' Hahaha, I was just joking, though that thing doesn't need to carry some virus to ruin your life. I wil explain it later but first

I know you are here! Come out here Miki Sayaka! '

Sayaka comes out from hiding with a fire extinguisher

Sayaka: " Stay away from Madoka you creep! "

' Why so aggressive? Also, you better come closer or you will lose your life '

Sayaka: " Why should I listen to you! "

' Because the party is starting and believe me '

I pull out a machinegun and point my aim at her

' One way or another, this would be the best course of action as a being that seeks survival, now drop that extinguisher and come here '

This is the first time she sees me with a weapon so she is scared but she does as told. Contrary to her words she isn't stupid after all.

' Now Miki Sayaka I will show you both something very amazing. Count to 10 '

Sayaka: " What, you will execute us?! "

' Of course not silly, I won't harm you two, at least not today. Now count! '

Sayaka: " Okay okay. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9- WHAT! What is going on? "

' Oh I miscalculated the duration of our little talk in between, well whatever let me explain. A labyrinth is forming up and this will make you see the truth. '

Not long after Gertrud's familiars starts coming towards us.

' Hey, Madoka, you see how cute how fluffy these guys are? ' I turn to her and ask while smiling gently

Madoka: " Eh yes though they surprised me suddenly showing up "

Madoka thought they were harmless since I asked while smiling like there was nothing wrong with this situation

I cover her eyes with my left hand and say ' Madoka just close your eyes for a while also Miki Sayaka don't speak '

Familiars surrounded us and now slowly approaching us

I pull my hand back and start properly holding my machinegun

' Now look at them Madoka '

When Madoka opens her eyes she gets shocked by the scenery in front of her. Familiars are gritting their ugly teeth and coming closer to us while holding sharp tools.

" What is going on Homura chan, what is going to happen to us! " She yells

' Nothing is going to happen of course, I am with you girls after all. These creatures waited until they completely surrounded us to show their true face. This is what you need to know if you wish to survive in this world. Now if you don't do as I say they are going to come here and kill us all slowly' I tell the last part playfully.

Sayaka: " Whatever just say it. What do you need to protect us? "

Madoka nods while looking at me.

'Simple. Just crouch down and don't move. If you move you might die. Also, cover your ears. Now! '

They both do as told and crouch down

I start gunning down familiars with my slow but accurate 360 noscope machinegun spray as I cook a grenade and throw it. When they all die I put my weapon back.

I put my hands on the shoulders of the girls

' It's over, all monsters have died '

Labyrinth disappears. So Gertrud ran away after noticing the presence of a magical girl

They stop covering their ears and stand up. Sayaka asks me:

" What the hell was this about Homura? "

' I will explain everything in time. For now, all you need to know is that they are monsters that kill humans time to time. And to most humans they are invisible. They keep a low profile in labyrinths that humans can't enter so most of the humans don't know about them. You girls were able to see them this close because labyrinth formed while we were still inside of it.'

Madoka: " How do you know about them? "

I then start telling them my lies. They are going to be complete nonsense but who cares.

' This is going to be a very long story so bear with me. Ever since the beginning of humanity some people had magical powers and kept the knowledge of granting those magical powers. For example dragons, do you see any around? They were killed to extinction because they posed a huge threat to humanity. Only tales of their defeat remain as magic didn't even leave their corpses behind. The technique to hand down these magical powers have been long lost though. That white creature you were trying to help is a very old race that we couldn't get rid of. They destroyed our knowledge of magic because we were too strong. Even though their main food is the souls of people with magical power, to survive they destroyed a way to become one. After humanity forgot about them however they offered a twisted version those magical powers to unsuspecting humans, only to little girls they can deceive. Even though they are an old enemy of humanity they introduced themselves as our old friends. They created those monsters that can only be defeated by us magical girls. To protect this world they offered us to become a magical girl. For us to accept they offered something very valuable. They offered one thing, anything we want. They turned us into magical girls to fight those monsters they create. And when we, magical girls die they use us as their food. They eat a part of our soul and use whatever remains to create more monsters. The majority of the magical girls don't know that the ones they are fighting their predecessors, and when they do they lose their will to fight.'

They are dumbfounded

Madoka: " This... This... This is crazy. How can this be... It's too much... "

Sayaka: " Why did you become a magical girl then? "

' Nobody knew the truth about this magical girl business. We only agreed to kill monsters and protect humanity. Well even if I knew I would still become one because I need this power to protect this world. '

Footsteps are heard

" Is-is this the truth? "

We all turn towards the source of the voice


	5. Chapter 5

Tomoe Mami was also here to hunt down Gertrud but I guess after noticing my, another magical girl's, presence in her territory she came to confront me.

I walked towards her

' Tomoe Mami, you are such a cutie, did you come to kill me? ' In a mocking tone

She is glaring at me

Mami: " Answer me. Did bullshit you were spewing have any truth in it? "

' I know that I am just a stranger to you but think about it. Why are grief seeds so compatible with our soul gems? It's as if witches were made for us,or maybe **by** us'

I transform back to normal and hold out my soul gem

' Our souls are sacred. It doesn't matter whether you are religious or not but you should understand this. They can't touch our souls. In normal circumstances that is. These soul gems contain our solidified souls. They solidified our souls and trapped them like this when we became a magical girl. It was obvious though, they are called soul gems after all. Once your soul gem becomes completely black it turns into a grief seed and gives birth to a witch. These demons eat a part of your soul and with the remaining one you suffer as a witch until another magical girl kills you. These demons want you to give them grief seeds because they want to create more witches by using them. Or maybe they are trying to create a disaster level witch. '

Mami: " What proof do you even have! "

' I don't have one. But, have you ever seen a magical girl after their soul gem got completely dark? If you did you would immediately understand it. Or maybe we can ask that plushie demon you call your companion, what do you say? '

I turned my face towards Kyubey

' Can you disprove my claim that witches are magical girls whose soul gems got completely dark? Answer it while keeping in mind that everyone will eventually find out the answer. '

The creature was silent.

Mami: " Hey... Kyubey? Come on, say something. " 

Kyubey: " Her story is comprised of nonsensical lies, I don't see the point of any argument. "

Homura: " So you won't answer? You avoiding it just proves my point but Mami, let me show something cool. "

I pull out a camcorder from inside my shield that shows witchification of Sayaka Miki

' Forgive me for censoring her face, even if she is dead I would rather not let others know of her identity. Also, you know that this is simply a recording, I really can't make CGI animations or anything like that. This is a genuine recording of a girl transforming into a witch. '

Mami bit her lower lip

Mami: " Any other proof? "

' I can at the very least prove to you that soul gems are not simply tools of war but actually our souls. Either give me your soul gem or take mine. '

Would Mami entrust me her soul gem?

She actually would huh? She gave me her soul gem without hesitation. She can make split-second decisions.

' Alright, I will move around a hundred meters away from you and you will lose control of your body since your soul's range is limited to that. If you lose your body's control then you will believe that at the very least soul gems are a magical girl's soul. '

I start walking away from her

\- - - - -

Mami died as she lost control of her body. I have then returned to her side and dragged her body to somewhere that she wasn't standing on. I tapped on her forehead with her soul gem and put it on her hand.

Mami opened her eyes and immediately understood the situation

She stood up:

Mami: " How can this be... For what have I been fighting this long... "

I hug her

' You fought for both your and other people's survival. Nobody can blame you for anything. You are a beautiful girl who fought for a long time. You used your powers to protect people. '

Mami: " But... but all this time have I been only killing magical girls... Not only for territory but also those witches I was fighting against... "

' Someone has to kill them. Witches feel pain until they are killed. By killing them we are actually freeing them from their suffering. The only one to blame is that white demon you call Kyubey and his race. Please Mami if you lose hope you will die too. You must be resolute and wish for your survival just like how you started it all. '

Mami: " How do you know about me? "

(Still hugging her but now also stroking her hair and playing with drills)

' I don't know much. But I know that there is a beautiful girl who just wished for something everyone else takes for granted. She just wished to live. She diligently worked for everyone else, she got hurt, she suffered, and couldn't find comfort in someone else's arms. But from now on you don't need to suffer alone '

She starts crying. Since she doesn't need to keep her weak part a secret from someone who already knows her well and trying to support her she cries in my arms.

I keep hugging her and stroking her hair

After a while, we break the hug

She wipes her tears and

Mami: " Ah sorry this is not like me. I see that you girls are my kouhais. Sorry that your senpai is lame " she said half-joking

Madoka: " No you are not! I still haven't understood things completely but from what I heard you were working hard to protect everyone and risking your life. You are the greatest senpai we could ever wish for! "

Mami: " Thank you " smiling

Then she turns to me

Mami: " By the who are you? How do you know so much about me? "

I come closer to her and say

' From now on I am your partner ' and kiss her cheek

' I am in your care, Senpai ? '

Well, I really like Mami. Even the time she pointed her guns at her comrades she was only thinking of the greater good. She didn't want them to turn into a witch and wanted to free them from this meaningless life full of painful battles unless we had stronger minds suited for our struggle, which she managed to achieve for us. But even that wasn't enough against Walpurgis Night. All that remains of that time was Homura's determination for a better future.

She blushes:

Mami: " You really like skinship huh. You know about me but I don't know anything about you. For those two let me introduce myself from start. I am Mami Tomoe, 9th grade in Mitakihara Middle School, nice to meet you. "

' I am Homura Akemi, second year in the same school, nice to meet you too. '

Madoka: " Madoka Kaname, us three are from same class. Nice to meet you Mami senpai. "

Sayaka: " Sayaka Miki. Madoka's best friend " she says while putting an arm around Madoka

Sayaka: " But really I didn't think that transfer student was an ally of justice. I was sure that you were the villain "

' Some intimidation was necessary otherwise you would put our lives at risk '

' Now, isn't it about time you stop acting as if you are injured and can't move Kyuubey? '

Kyuubey still on the ground: " What... Are you... Saying when... You did this... To me... "

' Oh let me fix you then '

I transform and pull out a pistol and shoot him in head

Girls are a little bit scared though

Madoka: " Eek! "

Sayaka: " Waah "

Mami: " Akemi san?! "

Kyuubey: " My my, you are quite the psycho aren't you Akemi Homura. Killing even injured and defenseless like that... "

Mami: " What's going on? "

' There are tons of them but if we kill enough they will surely run out. '

I shoot new Kyuubey

" It is impossible for you to accomplish that. You are just wasting your effort "

' Don't let them come close to your soul gem Mami or you would feel immense pain. '

Mami is still confused about everything but she chose to trust this mysterious girl that became her partner. Though it pains her deeply, she shoots Kyuubey too in anger

Kyuubey: " So you chose to believe her lies Mami. I won't disturb you guys for now. I hope you will cool your head off and come to your senses "

After killing that last one another one doesn't appear

' Finally. Unfortunately just as he said we can't eradicate his race unless we drop down nukes in their home. '

Mami: " Akemi-san... "

' Please call me Homura. We are going to be very close after all, Mami '

Mami: " W-Well then. Homura, I still haven't heard the whole story. Can we talk about it? "

' Can we do it at your house? And by us, I mean us three. '

Sayaka: " Ehh, we too? "

' Yes, this concerns you too. You were also able to see monsters and that means you girls are important in this world. Now then can we come to your house senpai? '

Mami: " I don't mind. It would be good for me actually, having people visit me. Let's buy a cake on our way then "

' Sounds good to me '

Mami starts leading us and we follow behind her

I make a sudden stop and get in between Madoka and Sayaka. I hold them by their waists:

' Don't worry. Even if you are scared of me I can assure you she is a good person '

Sayaka: " So you are self-aware. "

Madoka: " Sayaka-chan... Don't be so rude "

' It's okay Madoka. I already knew that Miki Sayaka wasn't a refined lady. '

Sayaka: " Hey you! "

' Well, it's okay. I wish Mami made the cake herself but after all this, it seems like she doesn't have enough motivation... '

Madoka: " You really care about Mami senpai right Homura chan? Even though she doesn't know you it looks like you care about her a lot. "

I look at Madoka. I stare at her eyes and cause a short silence. Then I break that silence:

' There is actually someone else I care about more. '

I then turn my gaze towards her lips making her remember this morning.

She blushes and I turn my face forward and walk to Mami's side.

I happily hum Mami's theme song like in the movie

Mami: " Is that an existing song Homura? Somehow it is resonating with me "

I smile: ' It is called "Believing in Justice" It has been sung to motivate heroes in their fight '

I take her hand and look at her

' Thanks for believing me Mami. You don't know how hard everything has been for me. But thanks to you, once again I am filled with hope. '

" I still don't believe you completely but I don't want to doubt my future partner like that. I have even shown my weak side to you after all. "


	6. Chapter 6

Mami and I enter a patisserie as Sayaka and Madoka chose to stay outside, next to the door

\- Madoka and Sayaka -

Sayaka: " Hey Madoka get it together! "

Madoka: " Eh! You startled me Sayaka chan. "

Sayaka: " I have been calling out to you for a while. You just have been gazing at those two. You were too focused on that you didn't even hear me at all! "

Madoka: " Sorry. "

Sayaka: " What is it with you anyways? "

Madoka: " It's just... for some reason watching them together like that makes me feel bad. I don't know why and I am hating myself for feeling like that "

Sayaka: " Woah! Hold on, are you jealous of our senpai over a girl? "

Madoka: " Don't say it like that... For some reason even though I only met her today, I don't feel Homura chan as a stranger. It's as if we have always been close. She comes out of nowhere and enters my life, steals my first kiss, and protects us from monsters... I don't even know what to feel. When I look at her from behind like that I feel both warmth and sadness. I feel like trying to help her carry those burdens of her but I know that I have always been a useless girl and I will never be able to help her, this hurts me. If this displeasant feeling is me being jealous of people who have been trying to protect us while we were sleeping safely, clueless of dangers outside then I will hate myself even more " tears are coming out of Madoka's eyes

Sayaka: " I was just joking Madoka! Cheer up. You are not useless at all, you have always been a great friend. No matter what you choose to do I will support you. "

Madoka, while wiping away her tears: " Thanks, Sayaka-chan. "

Sayaka makes a fist: " But man I will give that playboy a piece of my mind. How dare she make my Madoka cry and play around with others in front of her "

Madoka: " Don't! "

Sayaka: " It was a joke don't worry haha. "

Madoka: " Stop teasing me "

Sayaka: " Seeing you troubled like this is so rare so I felt like bullying you a little bit. Oh looks like they have decided on one. They are going to buy a cake. "


	7. Chapter 7

Let's share the payment.'

Mami: " Well, if it is okay with you then it sure is with me "

—

We get to Mami's house. We eat our cakes and I transform and start talking:

' You girls must be confused by the terms we were using. This is a soul gem. Inside of it is my trapped soul. If a magical girl gets too far from her soul she will lose control of her body and if someone doesn't bring her soul gem close to her in time she will die. '

' Well let me continue explaining soul gems. Soul gems can turn into other objects that are easy to carry like this '

I turn mine into a ring in front of them

Madoka and Sayaka: " Wow "

I change it back to its original form.

' Well as you can see my soul gem is shining bright. That's because I haven't used magic that much. That white demon's race designed these soul gems to be poisoning to our souls when we use magic. When you use magic your soul gem will stop shining, it will get darker and darker. When it becomes completely black it will no longer be a soul gem, it will become something called grief seed and you will lose a part of your soul which will be consumed by the race of that white demon, Kyubey '

Mami is listening silently with a sorrowful face looking at the carpet

' A grief seed turns its owner into a witch. Witches are monsters that want to kill humans. And when that witch is defeated only its grief seed will be left behind. Magical girls can use grief seeds to get rid of the darkness in their soul gem '

I take a sip from my tea

' However, there are more ways to become a witch than exposure to magic like that. A magical girl takes her powers from her emotions. More hopeful and happier you become, more powerful you get. If the reverse of this happens, if you fall into despair and depression then you get weaker and raise a curse. A curse makes your soul gem darker and darker each second even if you don't use magic. That is why magical girls must always be resolute and coolheaded. '

Madoka: " That's cruel... "

' I don't have any reason to despair because I will do whatever it takes to achieve my wish. The wish I made when I became a magical girl hasn't been fulfilled yet. '

Mami: " Homura can you tell us what your wish was? "

I look into Madoka's eyes

Madoka: " W-What is it? "

' Without understanding what is going to happen and without having an iron will to fight against it, you can not change fate. Even before becoming a magical girl, I could read people's fate. Nothing detailed. I can only see vaguely, whether their situation is going to change for better or worse and approximately how long they are going to live '

Everyone: " Eeeh?! "

' I don't wish to explain how it works because I won't be able to. I will only tell you what fate awaits us. For example, Mami! '

Mami: " What? "

' It is not in your fate to celebrate another birthday, same as Madoka. '

Madoka gasped while Mami wasn't affected.

' Sayaka '

Sayaka: " Please don't tell me that I... "

' Unfortunately yes, you are the same as Mami. But stop sulking I have already changed your fates to some degree. If I continue you guys will survive. As for my fate I will always continue living, at least that's what fate had for me. '

Sayaka: " Oh come on now, why only you. "

' Shut it, raspberry. '

Sayaka: " What!? "

Madoka: " What about me Homura chan? Did you change mine as well? "

I silently look at her. After a while I take a sip from my tea and:

' Yours is more important than ours. Because you are fated to destroy this world, Madoka Kaname. '

Everyone is looking at me with shocked faces. Madoka is way too disturbed.

Sayaka: " Hey even jokes have a limit "

' If only this was one. Actually speaking fates change when combining it with others' fates. For example when I am originally supposed to survive if I combine mine with Mami's then I die. '

Mami: " Why? "

' Probably because you are going to kill me. But I am not scared of this. Our relationship is different now and if you are still going to kill me then what can I do anyways? I wish to save us all. '

Mami: " I wouldn't do such a thing! "

' Really, are you sure of it? What if we were strangers, wouldn't you kill another magical girl? If I tried to take away your hunts for example? '

She doesn't answer and I am truly thankful for that. If things escalated then I would be in real trouble later on.

' For example from our class, Hitomi Shizuki is going to die too. '

Madoka: " No! Why! "

' It doesn't matter. If I combine Madoka and Hitomi's fate together Hitomi survives that day '

Madoka sighs in relief

' Actually, I can see more than people's fate. For example this town and this world's fate. Next month this town is going to be destroyed. If I combine Madoka's fate with this town then town is saved for a very short amount of time. Then the whole world gets destroyed. '

Sayaka: " So many things are happening this year. "

Mami: " Do you have any idea why it is so Homura? "

' I do. This is not related to my fate reading though. After a long analysis, I found out what will happen. '

Everyone is focused on the words that are going to come out of my mouth

' Normal people can't see witches. That's why when a witch causes massive destruction it will only be acknowledged as a natural disaster. Recently America had quite a few of them. Typhoons that killed people. Actually, they are caused by witches. And a witch capable of destruction like that will come here. But the witch that will come here will be hundreds of times stronger. I believe a superdreadnought class will spawn here. '

Mami: " A WALPURGIS NIGHT! "

Mami shouts panicking.

Mami: " I have heard of them being strong but not them being hundreds of times stronger... "

Madoka: " What is a Walpurgis Night? "

' It is a witch that can absorb other witches. Eventually, its armor becomes impregnable and its power strong enough to raise the tallest, heaviest buildings in the world at the same time just to throw them away. If it isn't killed it will continue accumulating more power. '

Mami: " Are you sure that it is coming here? "

'Yes. Hundred percent sure '

Mami: " Is this why you became my partner? "

' Not really. Even if we team up our chances of defeating Walpurgis Night is still zero. I became your partner because I wanted to. '

Sayaka: " Wait this town is going to be destroyed and there is no way to stop it? Will you abandon this place? "

' I didn't say that. There is one way of fighting back. '

Sayaka: " Which is? "

' Magical energy can be lent to someone else. If we manage to gather a hundred or more magical girls and focus our magical energy on one girl whose magic is an offensive magical beam or something like that then maybe we can penetrate Walpurgis Night's armor. If we can't do that then there is nothing to do but running away. '

Mami: " I haven't heard of such a technique before. "

' Well, I guess you didn't have another magical girl to try it out. Let me show you how it is. Let's transform first. '

Mami transforms

I gather my focus and try to channel my energy into her soul gem

Mami: " My body feels lighter. It's really like I am being charged with power. "

I stop channeling

' This was just for demonstration. Now my soul gem got tainted. '

Mami: " Sorry about that. "

' It's okay. In return, I will solo next witch while you are trying to gather magical girls here. '

Mami: " Even if you say so I don't know that many. I only know one with her address. "

' Kyouko Sakura, right? I will invite her here myself, it would be awkward if you tried to invite her here after all.'

Mami: " You even know that... "

I come close to her face. Then I reach for her ear and whisper:

' I know everything about you, so don't worry much '

She pushes me away a little bit:

Mami: " You don't need to get this close. "

' Well if you say so, I will go to a place where I am appreciated '

I stand up and sit next to Madoka. I then lean my head on her shoulder.

Sayaka: " Hey you! Stop playing with my friend's feelings! "

Madoka: " Sayaka! "

Sayaka: " Sorry Madoka but I couldn't stand it any longer "

' How foolish of you Miki Sayaka. I am not playing with anyone's feelings. My actions are always genuine.'

I wrap my arm around Madoka's waist

' Madoka '

Madoka:" Y-yes? "

' If I made you suffer then I am sorry. Truth is... '

I pause and stare at her eyes

Madoka: " The truth is? "

' I really love you '

Mami: " Whaat? "

I hug Madoka

' I know that you only met me this morning but I really love you. Sacrificing you has never been an option for me and never will be. Even though you don't know me I know you. I know how kind, how strong, how cute you are. '

At this point, I am facing her and stroking her hair

' I know that what I am doing is wrong. But no matter what happens I will keep loving and protecting you '

Madoka: " Homura chan... I... This is too sudden. I am not really into girls... "

I smile and keep stroking her hair

' Even just being able to become your friend is more than enough for me. I just want you to know that you are very precious to me. As I said, no matter what happens I will always love you. '

There is this awkward silence

I stand up and open a window and transform

' Well, I will give you time to think about it. See you girls tomorrow '

I jump out...

—


	8. Chapter 8

Mami: " Well... That was... surprising? "

Sayaka: " Madoka, this transfer student is too suspicious but I will respect your choices "

Madoka: " I don't know what to do. I have never thought of getting close to a girl in that way... But Homura-chan is very mysterious. When I am with her for some reason I feel so safe and comfortable. I don't even know my own feelings. At first, I was rather scared because I didn't know why she has done that. But I am more at ease now. Actually, when she told me that she loves me I got happy. But I don't know if this is the right thing. "

Sayaka hugs Madoka and tickles her:

Sayaka: " Before we could notice you have become a very naughty girl haven't you Madoka. How shameless "  
Madoka: " Stop it! " she laughs

Mami: " Well this sort of situation is certainly not common. I won't judge you and Homura though if you decide to become a couple. Homura is really a mysterious girl who knows about us. But I also don't think she is a bad person "

Sayaka: " I just can't bring myself to like her. "

Mami: " Well if that's how you feel then nothing can be done about it. "

Madoka: " I also don't think she is a bad person. I still remember how she protected us. "

They continue talking. Meanwhile...


	9. Chapter 9

I am finally inside. After freezing time I managed to bypass people and entered a room I normally wouldn't be allowed to enter. It is not a dangerous place though. Right now I am inside Kyosuke Kamijou's room in the hospital. He hasn't noticed me yet.

' Isn't it about time you welcomed me Kyousuke Kamijou? '

Kyousuke: " What?! "

He turned his face my way as I flipped my hair.

Kyousuke: " Who are you? "

Maybe I should have some fun

' I am an angel. '

Kyousuke:" No, there is no way that is true. "

' Well regardless of whether you believe it or not, I am an angel. '

I froze the time and got near him. I am on the window side now. I tap on his arm

Kyousuke almost let out a scream, almost. 

' Is this enough for you? '

Kyousuke: " Why are you here then? Or are you something like an angel of death? Have you come here to claim my soul?! "

' Not really. Your time hasn't come yet. I am here to grant the prayer of a pure soul. It seems like someone pure has prayed for your health. '

Kyousuke: " Who? "

' That, I can not say. You can't feel your left hand right? I will heal that and let the rest of your body to heal naturally. '

He doesn't talk. He is just waiting expectantly.

I walk to him. Then I stopped, united my hands, and closed my eyes.

' Oh merciful and benevolent God, please grant me the power to heal this sheep of yours. '

While thinking about healing I channel my magic towards his left hand.

Of course, it works. Magic can do wonders even when I have not specialized in healing. I might not help people who are on death's door but rewiring some nerves is still possible as it doesn't use up that much magical power.

' It is done. By heaven's decree, you are healed. '

He is awed, hyped yet anxious. He is afraid of disappointment over something he wishes for. But he found the power to try it. He tried out moving his hand:

He slowly twitched his fingers, then made a fist. He tried out every single joint in his hand and each time joy became apparent on his face.

" It-It has worked! I am really healed! Thank you! Thank you very much!"

' Of course, it worked, as it was the will of God. You must be grateful to God. Always pray, and use the hand that was given to you well. '

I froze time once again

I jumped off from the window again...


	10. Chapter 10

When I landed on the ground I felt a faint presence of a witch. Must be Gertrud. Since it likes to make people commit suicide I will check on any gloomy person and whether or not they have that mark, witch's kiss, on their neck.

While I am walking I notice an old man that fits the criteria. Damnit old man, couldn't you be patient and let nature take its course? I silently follow him while he is walking until we reach a desolate building.

Now that it's only two of us here I run up to him from behind and link my arms around him:

' Hey, mister. What are you doing in such a place? '

Well he is startled a bit but does not react as much as a normal person would

Old man: " Oh I am just trying to run away from my problems. I can't deal with them anymore "

' Hey mister. It looks like you are buckling under stress. Just let me take some away? ' I say in my most seductive way while I am sticking my body to him

Old man: " Damnit if I am going to finish everything anyways then I won't shy away from crime! "

' That's the mindset! Now come with me and leave everything to me. '

I take him to a bench and make him lie down on it.

' Now just leave everything to me and let your body free. Don't tire yourself thinking useless stuff. Let me handle it. Close your eyes and focus on feeling '

Damn, he actually does it. While I am on top of him now that he closed his eyes I transform and pull out handcuffs. Why does Homura have such things? Maybe she wanted to make sure Madoka stays at home during the storm.

Well, I reach for old guy's unsuspecting arm and handcuff it to one leg of the bench.

" What the hell! "

' Shhh '

I hush him and make sure he lets me do the same to his other arm, so I unbutton a few buttons on his shirt.

' Just relax and let yourself go '

After handcuffing his other arm too I stand up and leave.

" Wait! Where are you going! "

' If you wait here silently and without troubling anyone I will come back and release you. Now think back on your decisions thoroughly. '

It doesn't take long to find the entrance to the labyrinth. I pull out a machine gun and slowly walk while exterminating all familiars. It isn't hard at all and I don't even need to use my time stopping magic.

After getting past door after door I finally reach the boss' room. Gertrud is right in front of me, and it doesn't look like it noticed me. I take out a rocket launcher and fire it on my unsuspecting target. While the rocket is still on the air I pull out another one and fire it.

Gertrud just gets obliterated and the labyrinth disappears.

I take the soul gem it has left behind and immediately use it. Finally, my soul gem is shiny again.

I return to the old man's side

' Have you re-evaluated your options? '

Old man:" I guess stress affected my decision... Wait how did you know what I was going to do? '

I unlock handcuffs:

' It wasn't hard to figure it out. Next time don't look so tired and lifeless. '

I walk away. Today has been a very tiring day for me. Time to go to our home and take a warm bath to relieve myself from my own built-up stress. Today has been pretty productive though. I twisted the truth a little bit but made Mami and the girls know important parts about the magical girl business, got closer to Mami, and somehow became enough support for her so that she doesn't kill herself. I will check up on her tomorrow and maybe move into her house but today I will just rest.


	11. Chapter 11

After taking a bath I went to sleep early. But in the middle of the night, I wake up. I don't want to force myself to sleep while only lying down so I decided to tire myself out. I wear some clothes and go outside. Before I noticed I was in front of Mami's apartment. Well since I have worked hard today maybe she will forgive me for bugging her in the middle of the night. I ring her bell and wait. Then I do it again and again but there is nothing. I panic a little bit and transform. Then I break into her house by breaking her window. It is dark(which is quite normal considering time) inside. I check all rooms but can't find her. I then use my soul gem as if it was a dog tracking down a scent by analyzing the magical power left inside the house. I get out of the house and try to track down Mami.

I walk and walk...

I finally find her on a hill just silently gazing at the city. I approach her from behind

Mami: " Were you looking for me? "

' Yeah. A penny for your thoughts? '

Mami: " How long has it been... Ever since I lost my family I had to learn how to live by myself. It was very tiring... Why did I even bother trying to survive this long? "

I sit next to her

' Well, at least I am happy that you have survived. '

Mami: " All those girls fighting and killing each other for territory, at first I was against it and tried to run away from such things. I was such a judgemental girl. Then I stopped shying away from fights to secure my own grief seed supply. I defended myself and my territory from other girls. But even before that I have already been killing girls isn't that right?"

' If you are talking about witches it is better to release them from their cursed bodies. '

Mami: " This only makes me feel worse. If one day I am going to suffer and inflict the same pain on others then why the hell have I even been fighting for this long? "

She starts crying while talking

Mami: " Whenever I am at home I just remember the day I lost my parents and cry. "

' You have to let go. The crash wasn't your fault. You were not responsible for anything that happened that day. '

Mami: " I am such a selfish girl. In the end, all I think about is myself. I still regret my wish. I had the chance to save my family too but instead, the only words I could utter were, save and me... "

' It was only natural. You didn't believe what was happening. One minute you were with your family and the next you were on the verge of dying in front of a creature you have never seen before. You wished to believe in some miracle but you actually didn't. '

" Yet it came true. "

' That is also true. But nobody has any right to blame you for this. Survival is hardcoded into a human's brain and I won't let anyone blame you for your wish to survive. And you know your reason to fight best. You have saved countless people and you keep saving them. Nobody blames you for anything. '

I hug Mami

Mami: " I am. Even though this town is in danger of being destroyed by a Walpurgis Night I am still thinking about myself. "

I start wiping her tears:

' I care about you more than this town. People can always build more towns but you can't come back to life. You are unique and there is no other Mami in the world. As for this town, in worst case I will threaten Mayor at gunpoint to start a total evacuation. '

Mami let out a small laugh

Mami: " Don't do that. "

' Oh, I will. This way everyone will be saved from Walpurgis Night. You see, we can solve all our problems one way or another. So don't stop believing in a brighter future. '

Mami: " Homura, can I ask one thing? " as her tone changed into a serious one.

' Please don't. '

Mami: " I must. Homura, how do you know so much about me. I doubt your fate reading can show you such details about me. "

' I can't tell you yet, please understand. If we manage to kill Walpurgis Night I promise I will explain everything. By the way, sorry. '

Mami: " Sorry for what? "

' Before coming here I thought you were at home and rang your bell many times. Since I couldn't get an answer I was worried thinking something happened to you and broke your window to enter the house... '

She giggles

' Wait, you aren't angry? '

Mami: " Well I am angry but not that much. It has been too long since people were that worried for me. Just like you said, we can always fix it but you are my unique partner "

' Glad you accepted me. I also killed the witch that escaped back then '

Mami: " Oh. Good job. "

' Mami, I want you to focus on finding other magical girls. Let me take care of witches for now. I am super strong for them to handle but you aren't. '

Mami: " Hey I have been hunting them for years! What is this about all of a sudden? "

' You are indeed a genius and a strong magical girl, maybe in top five if we made a list but I am simply much more efficient against witches while you are strong against everything but not as efficient in witch-hunting as I am. Damn you made me say it twice. Listen, there are witches that can be the cause of your death and I don't want this to happen. Also, somebody has to recruit other girls for our fight against Walpurgis Night and you are more suited for this. But just remember to do whatever it takes. Even beating them into submission is allowed because the world is in danger. The longer we let Walpurgis Night roam fewer witches will be around, meaning fewer grief seeds. Eventually, most of the magical girls will become witches and the remaining ones won't be able to stop Walpurgis Night from destroying this world. '

Mami: " You are right! If Walpurgis Night absorbs other witches then we wouldn't be able to purify our soul gems. "

I put my hands on her shoulders

' That's why this mission is something like saving the world. Mami can I leave it to you? '

Mami: " Alright! I will do it. You can deal with witches... and thank you for caring about my wellbeing. And also for accompanying me on this lonely night. Let's drop it at that for now and rest. "

' Good call. Well then, goodnight. '

Mami: " Good night "

We part our ways and I walk back home. After all the walk I have managed to tire myself enough for some sleep.

Next day...


	12. Chapter 12

The alarm wakes me up. I have set it so that it would wake me up fifteen minutes before the first lesson, otherwise, I wouldn't get enough sleep. I normally wouldn't waste my time going to school but I still have to check up on girls. I dress myself up and go outside. While on the way to school I pull out one of those nutritious drinks and start drinking it while walking. Well, could taste worse, I ain't complaining about it. Still, I can't wait to get through this month so that I can have free time to eat properly. I wonder if girls are willing to share some from their lunchboxes? Now that I start seeing other students on the way I start walking gracefully with a smile on my face.

After reaching my class and entering I greet everyone with a good morning and head towards Madoka and her friends

' Good morning Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki and Hitomi Shizuki. '

Madoka: " Ah, good morning "

Sayaka: " Morning "

Hitomi: " Good morning Akemi san "

' I know this is a bit sudden but can I have your phone numbers before the teacher comes? I need to be somewhere else during lunch break so just text me your names so that I can differentiate the phone numbers. '

I take Madoka's open notebook and one of her pencils and write my phone number. Then I leave them on her desk and go to mine.

Not long after, the teacher comes and we start the lesson.

-

After somehow not falling asleep during lesson I leave the classroom as soon as the bell for break rings. Using telepathy:

' Mami! '

Mami: " Yeah? "

' Why are you still here? '

Mami: " What do you mean? "

' I thought you were recruiting magical girls. '

Mami: " Well education is important too. Also, I wanted to talk to you before going on such a journey "

' Same here. But let's talk face to face. I will come to your building's roof. Meet me there. '

Then messages came to my phone and after checking I saw that girls wrote their names. I added numbers to my phone's contact list.

After a long climb to the roof in the other building, I see Mami waiting for me.

' Sorry, kept you waiting a little bit '

Mami: " Yeah but at least break isn't over yet. "

' So what was it that you wanted to talk about? '

Mami: " Before going on a search for magical girls I wanted to have some information and some assurance. "

' Assurance? '

Mami: " I don't want people to die in my absence to witches and familiars. Will you protect them in my place? "

' Sure thing! I mean, as a proper partner I would cover for you. Now I also wanted to talk to you about the other thing. '

Mami: " Information about magical girls? "

' Yeah... actually I also wanted to talk to you about that. '

Mami: " I am listening. "

' There is a very small chance that you might be targeted... '

Mami: " Wait! Why? By whom? "

' Well just kill anyone you see with an eyepatch on her right eye, short black hair, and sharp claws... That's what she is like when she has transformed anyways. Don't even try to reason with her. There are some terrorist magical girls that are targeting strong magical girls like us and you might be in their kill list. Even if you aren't you would save lots of innocent girls by killing them. Also don't think about showing mercy to terrorist magical girls because I assure you they will only see it as a chance to kill you. '

Mami: " Oh now I am so relieved, why didn't you tell me such an important thing before! "

' Because I only remembered it now. I am sorry, okay but I have tons of problems to deal with so one or two might slip from my mind. I am trying to make some plans to save the world here! '

Mami: " Alright fair point. So anyone else I should look out for? "

' Just deal with the black-haired one for now and if her ally attacks you, just retreat. Her ally is too strong but most of the time she is in hiding and lets the black-haired one do her bidding. '

Mami: " Okay, noted. Anything else? "

' Forgive me for repeating but, please don't show mercy. They don't hesitate when killing unrelated innocent people. Overpower anyone that threatens you and kill terrorists. '

Mami: " I got it already. I won't show mercy... "

' Thank you. Now the other thing is there is a city with lots of magical girls in it. '

Mami: " Really? How do they deal with grief seed distribution? "

' They are strong and work in teams so they don't use that much magic. Also one girl uses a long-lost technique to bring out your potential power hidden in your soul gem. She is called **adjuster** by others. She probably made others strong that way. Go see her to get yourself stronger too. '

Mami: " Can I trust her ? "

' I don't know much about her but I highly doubt that she is a bad person. Try to befriend her and maybe she will help you recruit other girls. Due to her occupation there is no doubt that she is influential among magical girls. Also, take these '

I give her some papers along with pictures Homura has taken

Mami: " What are these? "

' Information about Walpurgis Night. Where and when it will spawn, what does it look like, details on its power and its familiars... Also, don't ask me how I got these '

Mami: " I won't ask because you will tell me everything after we defeat it right? "

' Exactly. '

' Ah one more thing, try to keep contact with witches minimum, you wouldn't want to steal the prey of others. No need to fight potential allies. And you must bring girls here before April 30. That's when Walpurgis Night comes after all as written in notes. Well then, good luck! '

Mami: " Thanks. You can leave the girls to me, I will bring as many as possible here. Protecting this city is up to you, so good luck to you too I guess. "

' No worries, witches aren't a problem for me. '

Mami: " Well if you say so... I guess it is time for my departure? "

' Indeed. We spent enough time as it is, each second is valuable. Goodbye and take care of yourself! I will be waiting for you. '

Mami: " You too, take care of yourself, I will bring girls here and make sure we finish off Walpurgis Night! Goodbye! "

She walked downstairs like a normal student and probably was going to leave the school with a normal excuse. I trust in her capabilities.

But why did I send her off to Kamihama City? It's like I have heard rumors about that place but I am not sure. I don't know the source. Homura's brain brought up that plan when I was talking with Mami and I went along with it. Homura, how can I not remember Kamihama City while you can? Just what exactly is going on?


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, since nobody else was left on the roof I transformed and jumped to my building. Then I transformed back.

Hopefully, nobody saw it but I wouldn't care anyways, whether they saw it or not nobody would believe that I am a magical girl.

What important event was going to happen today? Mami was supposed to kill Gertrud today but since I already killed it I am at a loss now. How should I spend my day? Maybe I should go to that Kazamino city and talk to Kyoko.

I walk downstairs and see Madoka in the hallway, going towards our classroom.

' Madoka! ' I call out to her

She turns towards me and waits while I approach her.

' I have a little business so I will skip school. I entrust my bag to you. '

Madoka: " Oh, okay. No problem. "

' Also ... '

I hug her

' This will be my good luck charm. '

Well she is embarrassed but not as much as **the other time** , she looks more worried since she asks me:

Madoka: " Are you going to a dangerous place? "

' Well, I am not sure whether that is the case. But no need to worry because I won't die. '

Madoka: " Even if you say so... "

' Don't worry. I am quite strong. I have to go now. '

Madoka: "Good luck! "

' Thanks, Madoka, it means a lot. '

\-------------------

I walk outside and climb out of the courtyard when there is nobody else around me.

Now that I am outside I only need to get on the bus now. Public transport is really good in this country, I only need one bus or metro to go to there.

I simply walk to the metro station since it is faster and board the metro.

Since there is no seat left for me I have to wait while standing until I get there. I **do** feel entitled to special treatment as the future savior of the city but I will let it go for now.

*Sigh*

I guess there are always people who get ahead of themselves even in the current year, considering there is a pervert touching me from behind. It feels irritating. I didn't expect it to be that bad. Well, up until now I have been very lucky and was successful all the time so I will be merciful. If he lets go of me in 10 seconds I will drop it.

But of course he would just get bolder wouldn't he?

I lean back a little bit and turn my head towards him. He is at his 30s at most.

' Hey! ' I say, in a whispering tone

Molester: " Hm? "

' Wanna see something cool? '

He looks at me with a surprised yet expectant face. Maybe he thought I was also perverted and make him live his fantasies? Hah, fat chance.

I move my hands in a place he can't see and act as if I am pulling something. Just like the way Kyoko summoned her spear from her soul gem I pull a gun from mine. Dimensional storage is indeed very handy!

He gets curious and leans over me to see what I am holding. With a smirk, I show him the gun while making sure no one else sees.

' Wanna see it closer? We can get somewhere more private... '

He gulps and lets go of me and starts moving away from me. I put the gun back inside and catch his arm:

' Where do you think you are going? Did you think it would be that easy? '

Molester: " Please, I am sorry. "

' Maybe I might forgive you without causing a scene here... Also, don't worry about my possession of a gun as I am also a great illusionist. Nobody would find any gun. Now, as I said I will let you be a free man '

Molester: " R-really? " Asked the man with great enthusiasm

' But you must agree to a few things you normally wouldn't. '

Molester: " What things? "

' Well, first I will take a photo of your id card, then I will put a tracer on you which you should always carry with you. If you drop it somewhere away, then I will notice it and hunt you down. Even if law enforcement wasn't on my side right now I can still put you out of your misery any time I want, understood? ' I look at him with dead serious eyes

Molester: " I understand... "

More compliant than I thought, a welcome surprise.

' You will stop harassing others like today which is a given of course. '

Molester: " Okay... "

' And last but not least you will start working for me. '

Molester: " What?! "

' You will quit your job, if you have any, and will actively patrol streets and report me any violent crime, suicide attempts, and cosplaying little girls. You don't need to do anything about them, you will just report me. '

Molester: " That last one was a little bit random, cosplaying girls part... "

' I have my reasons for them all. So choose now. Jail or work? And also if you avoid jail I will personally finish you off, you can be sure of it. '

Molester: " Wait wait no need to be hasty now. I will comply okay? I will do as you say. Here take my id card. "

I take a picture of it with my phone

' Your phone number too. '

He gives it to me and I dial the number to confirm. He gave me the right number since I hear his phone ringing. I record the number as " Slave #1 "

' See, it wasn't that hard right? Now time to place your transmitter. Tell me have you heard about microchip implanting? '

Slave #1: " Is that a real thing? "

' You tell me. '

Again, without showing him I summon my shield and therefore its contents. I pull out the injector with its needle and chip ready.

Slave #1: " No way. You go outside with this kind of stuff? "

' You haven't seen anything yet. I actually carry a lot more than you can even imagine. '

Finally, we reach Kazamino and I pull him out of the train with me

' Come, big brother. We reached my stop '

We go outside and I take him somewhere we can be alone.

' I hope you didn't think I was joking all this time because I don't have time to play around. '

I pull out my gun and shoot ground right next to his foot

' This saves me from the trouble of making you believe whether my gun is real or not. Now kneel and don't move. '

He does as told, who would argue with a psychotic loli like me after all? 

Slave #1: " Aren't you afraid of someone calling the police? "

' That would be least of my troubles '

I inject the chip in his arm and patch him up

' Try not to get it removed. I can always bomb your house since I know your identity anyways. Knowing your location all the time will only help me protect you. '

Slave #1: " Protect me? "

' Yes. After all you are working for me. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. Who knows, maybe if you do your job properly I will reward you. Ah, before we part ways I want to make sure, do you need me to remind you of your new job? '

Slave #1: " Yes... I couldn't focus on it much during the heat of the moment. "

' Very well. You will always go outside and check on people. Report me any violent crime and suicidal people. Also, any cosplaying girl you see below 16 must be reported. For each report I confirm you will be rewarded with money. Well, I won't repeat it again. I have a business to do in the city goodbye. '

I turn around the corner and transform to stop time. Why? Because that way he would think I am something like a ninja, an assassin that vanishes in an instant, if he tries to check on me that is. Now, lets lure Kyouko out. But how am I going to achieve that? Well, I don't want to tire myself out. If I wander around like this she will eventually pick up my magic and come to check.


	14. Chapter 14

Many hours pass...

Meanwhile after school

-

Sayaka: " She really skipped school huh, that girl... "

Madoka: " Homura chan? "

Sayaka: " Yeah, her. She probably thinks she is too smart for this school. "

Madoka: " I don't think she thinks like that. Homura chan has always been paying attention in class. I am sure she had some important business to attend. "

Sayaka: " Speaking of which, I also have some business. I will walk to the hospital now. "

Madoka: " Are you visiting Kamijou kun? "

Sayaka: " Yeah. I am sure he is bored on that bed and waiting to see my face to cheer him up. But he need not worry since this beautiful girl is coming to his help now. "

Madoka: " Wow Sayaka chan, you are quite bold. "

Sayaka: " Hehee just joking. I am not that beautiful or cute as you and Hitomi. But I guess I also have my strong points right? Like, looking like an energetic girl with long legs and also being his childhood friend "

Madoka: " I think that the last one is the only one that actually matters. "

Sayaka: " Oh, also I can't be as bold as that transfer student. As soon as she transferred to our class going straight for your lips like that in school... "

Madoka doesn't answer back. She is embarrassed and would probably get angry at her friend for teasing her but this a little bit a serious topic for her. Her feelings for Homura even made her sexuality waver. There was something that makes Homura charismatic and she also feels at ease when they are together. Like how she felt in _secret base_ she played at during childhood when Sayaka and she copied the boys and made one at her garden. She would sometimes visit there and feel that nostalgic place's relaxation. That was the feeling she was getting from being by Homura's side. But she never met Homura before so this was mysterious.

Sayaka: " Sorry if I went a little bit far Madoka. I shouldn't have made fun of you two like that. "

Madoka: " It's okay... " she answers rather quietly

Sayaka: " Come on cheer up a little bit, I can't bear making my best friend sad. You know what? Come to the hospital with me and after I finish visiting Kyosuke I will treat you to a parfait. "

As mood brightens up again

Madoka: " Sounds good. There is this new cafe that everyone is talking about. Let's try it out. "

Sayaka: " Okay okay we will, but as I said I have to visit Kyosuke first. "

The two head for the hospital Kyosuke is staying at.

Madoka: " So, how has it been going on for you and Kamijou-kun? "

Sayaka: " Same as always. You know how dense Kyosuke is. He would only focus on his violin. But I also like how determined he looks with it. "

Madoka: " Well I am a little bit jealous of talented people since I am boringly normal "

Sayaka: " Yeah me too. It's not like I have talent either. Oh, we have reached the hospital. "

Two go in and Madoka sits on a seat in the lobby

Madoka: " I will leave you two alone. Sayaka chan good luck! "

Sayaka makes a thumbs-up as if saying " leave it to me " and goes to Kyosuke's room. She greets a nurse and after getting permission opens door to his room.

-

Sayaka: " Yo! Kyosuke, I have come to bother you today as well. "

Kyosuke: " Sayaka! Welcome. " he says happily

Sayaka: " Hehe seeing me made you that happy? "

Kyosuke: " I am really happy because something beyond amazing happened! "

Sayaka: " Now I am curious. What happened? "

Kyosuke: " Well you see ever since the crash I haven't been able to move my fingers and doctors told me that it was going to be that way forever. "

Sayaka: " Oh... " replied as she was shocked by this information

Kyosuke: " But a miracle happened! An angel came to my room and healed me! I can now move my fingers without any problem. When doctors saw my condition they were quite surprised and made many tests. They didn't believe my story at first but they still acknowledged that my hand wouldn't heal without a miracle of sorts. It is even talk of the hospital now. "

Sayaka: " An angel came here and healed you? That... really is hard to believe. What does an angel look like anyways? "

Kyosuke: " Well I thought she was human at first. She was beautiful with her long black hair and purple eyes. Nobody saw her in camera recordings "

Sayaka: " Long black hair and purple eyes? Could it be..! "

Kyosuke: " Sayaka do you know of that angel? " as he suddenly came closer to her and held her hands

Sayaka: " Well... Someone fits the criteria but I doubt she is an angel. I also ate some cake with her and all... "

Kyosuke: " Woah, Sayaka ate a cake together with an angel. "

Sayaka: " Hey come on now. I said mine wasn't an angel but you would describe her the same way you did just now. I also have her phone number so... "

Kyosuke: " I could hear her voice so I could confirm! Sayaka you are a genius "

Sayaka: " Violin genius calling me a genius haha. Well, let me call her if you wish it that much. "

Kyosuke: " Please do so. "

But no matter how long her phone ringed, ' Homura ' didn't pick up her phone to answer the call.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyoko appears in front of me, transformed:

Kyoko: " I didn't expect another magical girl coming here. Don't you know that this city doesn't have that many witches? "

' So you finally picked up on my magic huh? I haven't come here to take over this barren land. Actually, I have come to invite you somewhere better. '

Kyoko:" Where? "

'The main territory, Mitakihara '

Kyoko: " Hey that's Mami's territory. Or could it be that you actually- "

' No, Mami and I are partners. ' I interrupt.

' Unfortunately, we are very busy and can't stay in our territory for long. She probably won't come back home soon. I have come to invite you hunting on our territory. You will be keeping your loot. '

Kyoko: " This sounds too good. So what is the catch? "

' A Walpurgis Night will appear in the city by the end of April. We are gathering magical girls to fight it. I want you to be present. '

Kyoko: " A Walpurgis Night huh. Sounds fun. After not seeing any witch for a time now it would be an exciting change. "

There is something wrong. I can see it in her eyes.

' So? What do you say? '

Kyoko:" Well, certainly taking up the main territory sounds appetizing. But, if Mami is absent...

I could simply take the territory once and for all. "

' So you think you can defeat Mami with all the grief seeds you are going to collect after defeating me? '

We look into each other's eyes. She doesn't know about my power so she isn't afraid of me at all. She might even be thinking I am a novice Mami has taken under her wing.

I walk up to her.

' Interesting. And also, I really like your simplistic way of thinking. It saves me time to convince you. Alright, then I challenge you. If you defeat me you will take over our territory for good. '

I walk even closer. Since she is a close-ranged fighter this will make her believe in an easy win.

We are face to face now. Her eyes are fixed on mine and mine on hers

' And if I win you will do everything as I say, you will be under my command until Walpurgis Night dies. Now I will start only after you accept it. '

She looks at me then smirks

Kyoko: " Toryaaa! "

She tries to attack me with her spear. This means she accepted the challenge so it is all fair game. I also grin at such a situation, really though this simple way of doing things saves me from all the trouble. I stop time immediately.

Kyoko, expecting a fast victory by doing a surprise attack was frozen by my magic. I don't want her to know about my magic yet so I pull out some spare clothes and leave them on air, right in front of her eyes as to block her vision. When I touch her she will be only seeing their color.

I then pull out a taser. A simple yet effective tool for immobilizing your target without killing them.

I get behind her and tase her. Just enough to make her lose control of her body for a while but not enough to make her lose consciousness.

I take and put clothes back

' And time starts moving again. '

I resume time and she falls on the ground, facedown. I put my foot on her back, not applying any pressure or hurting her physically, just to shatter her pride and make her accept her defeat.

Kyoko: " What did just happen ? " she grumbled

' You lost ' I reply

' You lost, now surrender so I can count this little match over. '

Kyoko: " What did you do to me? I can't move. "

' Don't worry, since you are a magical girl it won't even last ten minutes. Now, do you surrender? '

Kyoko: " Yes... "

I undo my transformation and roll her so that she can lie on her back. But that wouldn't be enough. I raise her from the ground and start carrying her princess style.

Kyoko: " What are you doing? "

' Taking responsibility. I can't leave you outside like that. Especially if I am the one responsible for it. '

I walk. Silently walking on the streets, all eyes on me.

Kyoko: " Where are you taking me? "

I look at her. She has been sounding rather submissive for a while now. Must be because she can't even spend much energy while talking in such a state.

I smile.

Kyoko: " What are you smiling at? "

' You actually look cute when you are defenseless. '

Kyoko: " Idiot, what are you saying... "

She tries to turn her face towards the road.

' If you were in school you would probably be famous. You could have lived a happy and rather carefree life... "

She doesn't say anything back and I just keep walking while carrying her.

' Finally, reached. '

Kyouko turns her head towards the building I stopped in front of.

Kyoko: " Why did we come to a ramen shop? "

' You need a nice warm meal. Those snacks you steal won't cut it. Don't worry I am paying for it. Also '

I put her down, on her feet.

' You must be able to move now right? '

She nods. I take her by the hand and enter the building.

' Hey uncle, give us two tonkotsu ramen, one normal-sized and one jumbo-sized. '

I pay before he gives the food since I don't know Kyoko's reputation here, I don't want to risk him thinking we came without money.

He gives us our bowls. He gives jumbo one to me and I swap it with Kyoko's.

Kyoko: " Hey! "

' What? You can eat right? Please don't tell me I had a wrong impression of you. '

Kyoko: " Well I won't turn down free food. Also, this is a nice ramen shop. How did you know about this place? "

Well, Homura planned on treating you to some food if you two defeated Walpurgis Night. She chose this city so you could visit that church and talk about the past, treating any remaining wound.

Pity, that never happened. And her knowledge is now being used by me.

She manages to finish before me and after I finish mine I thank God for the food and stand up.

' Just come to the main territory after you finish preparations okay? You can come tomorrow or the day after that. Also, take this money and buy yourself the ticket. You can keep the change. I have to hurry somewhere else now. '

I walk towards exit.

Kyoko: " Wait! "

Whatever she wants to say I doubt it will be pleasant. Maybe she was actually going to thank me, or maybe she was going to try to give money back to me. I don't think wasting time here will do any good. Disappearing will be more convincing. As she reaches out to grab my arm I go through door and get behind the wall. In that moment, when I was at an angle she couldn't see me I transformed and froze time.

I escaped and went to the metro so that I could return home.

It became evening already huh...

After getting to my seat I open my phone to play with it a little bit to cope with boredom. I see missed calls from Sayaka. I have put my phone in vibration mode long time ago and since I was too focused on Kyoko I must have missed it. Well I doubt it is anything serious but as soon as I unboard train I will call her.


	16. Chapter 16

Sayaka: " Well, too bad Kyosuke, she isn't picking up. She must be busy. "

Kyosuke:" It's okay. After all, you two are already close enough right? Even if I doubt she is the one if by any chance she is that angel I must speak to her. "

Sayaka: " I still don't get this angel business. Are you sure she said that? Angels wouldn't come to people like that normally. Anyways, I am glad to see that you are doing okay. I have to go now I have promised Madoka I was going to treat her a parfait. ",

Kyosuke: " Going already? Be sure to come again. Having somebody to speak to helps a lot. "

After Sayaka and Kyosuke bid each other a farewell Sayaka picks up Madoka from the lobby and they go to a cafe.

Sayaka: " Oh Madoka I am in trouble. " said while eating her own parfait.

Madoka: " What happened? " With a puzzled look

Sayaka: " It looks like I have a rival now and she can be Homura. "

Madoka: " Homura chan is your rival? What do you mean? "

Sayaka: " Well Kyosuke says an angel has come to his room and healed his hand, which would never heal with modern medicine. And the angel she described just sounds like Homura. Beautiful and long black hair, purple eyes... Kyosuke is completely obsessed with her now. "

Madoka: " Yeah that sounds like Homura. I guess she didn't bother explaining herself and dismissed him saying she was an angel. Well, leaving rivalry aside, since she healed Kamijou-kun shouldn't you be thankful? "

Sayaka: " Oh, covering for your girlfriend? "

Madoka: " Sayaka chan! " as she started eating angrily in a cute way

Sayaka: " Leaving jokes aside, why would she do that? I thought she was working on more important stuff like saving the world or something. Oh, speak of the devil. "

Sayaka answered the phone call from Homura

As I finally came back to Mitakihara I called Sayaka to hear her out. She answered, unlike me.

' I saw that you called me. I couldn't answer. Was it anything serious? "

Sayaka: " I just wanted to ask you something. "

' Ask away. '

Sayaka: " Have you healed Kyosuke? "

' Yes, I have. '

Sayaka " Why did you say you were an angel? "

' Does it even matter? He would call this divine intervention and be more motivated to use that hand well. '

Sayaka: " Maybe but he is in our class. Soon he will be discharged from the hospital and you two will be seeing each other every weekday. What will you say then? "

' I will decide at that moment. Though it will be fun of course. He will probably declare me an angel as soon as he sees me. That commotion will lighten the mood for me at least. '

Sayaka: " ... Can I ask one more thing? "

' What is it? '

Sayaka: " Why did you heal Kyosuke? "

' Healing him will serve my plans. Just think of it as a little gesture of goodwill from me. By the way, you sound like you are outside. Is Madoka also with you? '

Sayaka: " Yeah she is. "

' Can you give the phone to her? "

Sayaka: " I guess I can do at least that much. "

I wait until I hear Madoka's voice

Madoka: " You asked for me Homura chan? "

' Yes, I just wanted to hear your voice. It calms me. Whenever I hear your voice I get filled with hope that I can pull this saving the world mission off. '

Sayaka: " Hey, no flirting over my phone! "

Madoka: " Sorry Homura chan, Sayaka chan put the phone in speaker mode. "

' I don't mind. I am not ashamed of my feelings. Also, when did she become so cheeky? Tell her that I have a great punishment waiting for her. '

Sayaka: " Eh? What punishment? "

' You are going to look after a magical girl. I called her here, though I haven't prepared any place for her so that's where you come in. '

Sayaka: " Then why don't you take her in? "

' Do I look like I have enough time to babysit people? I am planning of moving into Mami's house. She will be babysitting me when she comes back. '

Madoka: " Come back? Did she go somewhere? "

' I sent her on a journey to gather allies. I hope she can be successful. '

Sayaka: " Why haven't you gone too then? "

' Then who will protect Madoka? I will be protecting those precious to me. Oh also don't go to the hospital tomorrow. '

Sayaka: " Why? Kyosuke is waiting for me. "

' Do you remember witches that I told you girls about? '

Sayaka and Madoka together: " Yes. "

' Good. One of those witches will appear in that hospital. Fewer people wandering around means my job will be easier. I am not joking by the way so don't go to the hospital until I kill the witch. I will kill it before it harms anyone. Madoka! '

Madoka: " Y-yes? "

' Don't let this girl disobey my words. I really can't help her if she goes to the hospital and finds herself lost in a labyrinth. Understood? '

Madoka: " Yes. "

' Love you. Homura out! '

I end the phone call and go to my house. Don't worry Homura I will fix everything for you, you deserve it. I will even make you and Madoka closer than ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Sayaka: " Wait don't end the call! Aagh! She already did. Hey Madoka, she was just joking, right? "

Madoka: " She did sound serious though. "

Sayaka: " What am I going to do, I can't just take random girls to my house. How am I going to explain it to my parents? "

Madoka: " It will be fine, probably. Your parents aren't strict and if you properly explained they would understand. "

Sayaka: " Do you really think so? " in a disbelief

Madoka: " Yes, I am sure they would understand. "

Sayaka: " Yeah, let's say we overcame that one hurdle but what about the actual problem? I will be looking after a girl I know nothing about, I wonder how old she is... "

Madoka: " Let's just ask Homura-chan tomorrow at school. No good will come from worrying about it now. "

Sayaka: " Yes yes I understand. I don't wish to ruin my current happy mood. Kyosuke is healed and happy. If magic is such a convenient thing maybe it will be fun, living with that girl I mean. By the way, have you made any plans for summer yet? "

Madoka: " Maybe I will go to the ocean with my family, just like last year. "

The duo spoke about what they would like to do in summer and as they noticed it was getting late, they parted their ways and went to their homes.

Hours later

Kyubey: " Madoka Kaname! "

Kyubey called out to her, after climbing up for her to open the window of her room

Madoka: " What are you doing here! "

Kyubey: " There is no need to be afraid. I have only come here to explain ourselves and clear up the misunderstandings. We have no hostility towards you or your race. "

Madoka: " What do you mean? "

Kyubey: " My race isn't demonic, nor do we eat magical girls. We are an alien race that came from a galaxy far away. We also didn't modify humanity's magical arts. We are the ones who introduced magic to human girls and made them magical girls to fight witches in the first place. "

Madoka: " Then what was that becoming a witch because of using magic? Wasn't Homura chan telling truth? "

Kyubey: " Corruption of soul gem after using magic is a simple phenomenon to explain. Soul gem is like an outer shell, a barrier. It keeps the soul safe from outside especially from impurities and negative energy. But magic is released from within and for the magic to be released soul gem must create some gaps in its barrier. The bigger the magic means bigger the gap will be. But because there is a gap impurities invade soul gem which is why it gets tainted. A soul gem that is too tainted also takes its toll on mind and causes stress. In the end, they would become grief seeds and turn the girl into a witch. But we actually created a way for magical girls to be self-sustainable you know? Girls can use grief seeds that drop from witches they kill. We could simply not make it this way. "

Madoka: " What are you even saying! Then what would magical girls exist for? Wasn't their duty fighting witches? If there were no magical girls then there wouldn't be witches either! You forced them to fight in a war you started! How can you even call it sustainable! "

Kyubey: " I can see why you came to this conclusion however it is not that simple. If magical girls didn't absorb impurities and negative energy from time to time that negative energy would manifest into something dangerous for you on its own anyways. "

Madoka: " So what? Did you change one problem with another? For what purpose? "

Kyubey: " I was coming to that. Madoka, this universe is facing a big problem. Energy is constantly decreasing in universe and it will be troublesome for us all when it is all gone. We have used soul gems as a manner of collecting energy, especially when they turn into grief seeds. A grief seed can store negative energy in a purer form than it is on air which helps us using it for increasing energy of universe. But we also use the energy that is released during the transformation from a magical girl to a witch. When magical girls understand that they are going to become witches they fall into despair, a very emotional moment, they generate so much of the negative energy that it is enough to prolong the lifespan of this universe more than theirs. "

Madoka: " At the expense of their life... "

Kyubey: " Madoka, ever since humanity's warfare became something that puts the very existence of your planet in danger, wars have decreased by a huge amount. As a result, humans have started increasing their number in a way that was never seen before in its history. Even now as we speak, there are hundreds of babies that are being given birth. Why do you care about the death of a few humans so much when we can restore the energy reserves of the universe? "

Madoka: " They are not numbers! They all are unique people who deserve to live! "

Kyubey: " I really can't understand the way you humans think. Every day humans are dying because of disease, starvation, terrorism, or simply because they reach the end of their lifespan. Increasing already such a high number a little bit shouldn't be so unreasonable especially if it is for the greater good. If you humans keep increasing your numbers this way you will overpopulate your world anyways. "

Madoka: " Humans are trying to find solutions for deaths. They are trying to find cures for diseases, trying to help those in need of help. I know there are good people who even dedicate their lives to it! I don't know about terrorism but I hope one day humans will stop fighting and reach a peaceful understanding... "

Kyubey: " You are too naive Madoka Kaname. But it is expected from a girl in your age, after all, many magical girls your age also had this kind of wishful thinking. Let me show you what happened to them. "

Kyubey starts transmitting his memories of magical girls who wished to help people, how they were branded witches, and how many of the girls stopped believing in such a peaceful world.

Madoka, in an exhausted way after such imagery: " Why, why are you showing me all these? "

Kyubey: " See how " evil " humans can be? See what happens to naive girls? Madoka, we are being taught as evil to you but we are only doing it for the greater good. We can't be worse than humans. "

Madoka: " Even so why did you come here to tell me why you kill humans? "

Kyubey: "Because I want you to understand, we are not the enemy we are made to be. You have high potential as a magical girl. If you were to become a witch we could easily fill our quota. Please understand us too. We will even grant you a wish in return. "

Madoka: " I, I can't believe you. None of them. You can't possibly justify your wish to turn me into a monster! You are insane! I will keep believing in Homura! "

Kyubey: " And here I came to explain everything and hoped for you to be reasonable. I guess your affection for her is clouding your judgment... "

Madoka: " Wha- "

Kyubey: " Well, that girl has played her cards very well. Now the reality looks unreasonable. I will wait for now until an opportunity shows itself. Farewell Madoka Kaname. "

And he jumped off the window.

Is Kyubey really a monster, an ancient enemy of humanity like Homura said or an alien sacrificing some humans for the greater good as he claimed, this question lingered in Madoka's mind for a while. Then she thought of Homura and Mami and how Kyubey wished them to become a witch. According to Homura witches feel immense pain until they are killed, it's no wonder when they are transformed into monsters. Regardless of his goals, she couldn't forgive Kyubey for his ways. That's what she decided that night.


	18. Mami's Perspective Part 1

That day

Mami's Perspective

After talking with Homura she convinced me. I will go out and gather girls for our cause. I went to the infirmary and used a little bit of magic in front of the nurse to increase my body temperature. She gave me my exit card, two small papers she signed confirming my supposed illness. I won't lie that often but a girl's gotta do what she's gotta do. I leave one of the papers at my class's attendance book and exit the school by showing guard the other one.

Alright, Mami you are outside, now what? What did Homura say, something about a girl bringing out inner potential or something? Since that would make me stronger I should go to her first. That would make everything easier. I take a look at the papers Homura gave me, there is a map with a city called Kamihama circled out in red. And " LOTS OF MAGICAL GIRLS? " is written next to it. She doesn't look that sure of it. The girl she talked about must be there then. She also said that there was a magical girl with an eyepatch and sharp claws... She only told me her transformed appearance but can I react fast enough when she transforms? I have to keep an eye on such a girl. Alright, I have decided! I will first go to that Kamihama, once that girl makes me strong I will try to recruit everyone I find.

After checking how to go there by my navigation app on my phone I start walking. I only need three bus rides and facing traffic is unlikely at this hour. Let's go to the bus stop.

Okay, I got on my first bus so far so good. That Homura, she made me so anxious saying that I was being targeted or something. It is still better to anticipate such an attack I guess rather than getting killed instantly, without understanding anything.

After boarding my second bus I was annoyed by being stuck in traffic.

" What? Didn't expect to be stuck in traffic at this hour... " I said

I came to the driver's side to check the road ahead a little bit and then saw people getting off from their cars and running away. What did happen? Did an LPG car crash or something?

All of a sudden a car flew towards us. As if it was thrown by a catapult it was about to crash into our bus. Passengers that saw this started to scream

I immediately transformed, not caring about my cover as a magical girl.

I pull the driver out of his seat and lightly throw him behind me

" Tiro regale! " I chant as I summon my good ol' muskets. I shoot the ground in front of us through the glass. Of course, glass breaks and shards fall near me but I don't care about them at all. Now is the time for magic

Bullets I just shot were filled with my ribbons, and I will use them to catch the car midair.

" Now! "

I summon ribbons when the car is in the middle of my zone. I simultaneously catch the car from all rims. Of course, this isn't enough to stop something that heavy but at least the car will lose a lot of energy. I let go of the front rims and pull the car backward from the back ones so that car doesn't nosedive the ground. This made the car's front look up for a while but it started to look down again.

" Brace yourselves! " I shouted since a crash was imminent. What I understood from the car's trajectory is that it is going to crash into the bus's bumper. I can't let it crash yet, I must make it lose more energy.

" REGALE VASTARIA! "

I make barriers of ribbons on the car's path. Of course, the car is continuing its movement and ribbons are getting snapped one by one but there is a huge decrease in the car's speed. In the end, the car finally bumps into us very lightly and we didn't even notice it.

I look at the interior of the car and see some people that passed out inside. I immediately push buttons to open up doors of the bus and call out to people:

" It is dangerous to stay here! Everyone, get off the bus and go back! "

Of course, they comply, since they were already stuck in a traffic jam they wouldn't gain anything by staying. Not to forget the fact that they were in danger a moment ago of course...

Now let's investigate what's going on...


	19. Mami's Perspective Part 2

Mami's Perspective Part 2

I got off the bus. Before going to the source of the problem I must first check the wellbeing of the people inside the car that was just thrown at us.

It is probably a family; two adults, one man, and one woman, on the front seats and two children, again a boy and girl, on the back. I open up the doors to check their pulse and breathing. It looks like they hit their heads during the flight and lost consciousness but they are still alive. Hoping that they don't have any internal wounds I leave them be to prevent more victims.

I start running towards the direction that car came from. But along the way, the scenery changed more and more into a nightmare. Smokes raising from some of the cars that were in a total cluster, injured people laying around, people stuck in their cars...

" What the hell happened here? " I asked myself

I rescue people out of their cars with my ribbon magic as I keep running, I can't stop completely because I don't wish to sacrifice people near the source of all this. God knows what kind of situation they must be in. As I move on it only gets worse and worse...

The smoke has covered the air and there are a few cars still burning. Dead lie on the ground along with children crying next to them. No doubt they have lost their precious family... I unconsciously clenched my fists, making me remember that day again... I also see some destruction on buildings facing the road as if they were hit by a wrecking ball.

This place is dangerous, I must save people and be quick. I start pulling stuck people out and heal those heavily injured, enough to keep them alive until experts treat them.

As I keep moving on I feel chilly.

The shadows... Shadows are watching me. I am moving towards a deadly trap with unknown amount of enemies waiting to ambush me. If this is my trial, then all I can do is to accept it and triumphantly return home after saving people. I am not afraid of dangers ahead, the only thing I am afraid of is failing at saving everyone.

I create a musket to hold in my hands and start walking more cautiously.

" HEEELP! " screamed a boy

I charged into the source of the voice. Still carefully checking my surroundings along the way

The boy who screamed was under debris. Lot's of glass shards were penetrating his face. His legs were under the pile of the wall that fell on him so I couldn't see them. I don't know what state his legs are in. I can only hope that he can still walk and run after I take him to a hospital.

He was focused on breathing while facing the ground. That scream for help must have been hard on him because he is struggling just to breathe.

" Don't worry I will save you! " I yell as I run towards him.

The boy raises his gaze from the ground to me with a hopeful face. Then his expression twists into one with fear and yells: " Big sis! Be care-"

Okay, that's enough for me. I immediately sidestep and jump away. I see a dark figure coming towards me through the smokes at incredible speed.

No need to hesitate, no need to check. I aim at the figure as it is closing in.

And then I pull the trigger


	20. Mami's Perspective Part 3

Mami's Perspective Part 3

The figure in the smoke reacted fast and dodged the bullet by making a small jump to the right. The figure was coming towards me at incredible speed and I knew that I must always create distance between us. The figure lunged at me, finally getting out of the smoke, and I made a back handspring while hoping to kick my assailant if came too close.

But such a thing didn't happen and I jumped back to create even more distance.

I could see it only for a brief time, while doing the back handspring, that my opponent is a girl, most likely a magical girl. Unfortunately, I lost her. As soon as I landed on my feet she disappeared. Only for her to attack me again. I reacted as fast as I could but she cut my leg. Hopefully, it wasn't too serious as the cut wasn't deep. She then disappeared again.

This is dangerous, very dangerous. I am in the middle of the street with no knowledge of my enemy's position while she is probably watching me. From what I understood she can move at incredible speed so making surprise attacks will be a piece of cake for her. Surviving through this will be very tricky.

But I am not afraid, she is probably the one responsible for what happened here. I will defeat her and deliver justice. I can't afford to lose.

I summon two muskets, holding them with one hand each, and yell:

" Are you hiding there? " as I shoot two dark spots in between houses

I have summoned another two but as soon as I did so she has shown herself, in midair, ready to attack me from behind.

I turned to her but I know I don't have time to aim, I just shot the ground and threw away muskets then tried to jump back but she would catch me nevertheless.

From those first two spots I just shot, came the ribbons to catch her midair

She just replied:

" How useless! " as she cut them while coming closer, wait are those claws? Did she just cut them with claws?

But from the place I just shot, came another pair of ribbons to catch her legs before she could reach me and pulled her to the ground.

I started shooting her by summoning dozens of muskets. She was a fierce fighter, not willing to be defeated so easily, and she dodged them all.

Then, I have told her the truth:

" Ever since the beginning, I haven't used live rounds. All of them were filled with ribbons to just put you in an even worse situation. Now take a look around you. Take a look at everywhere that I just shot! "

I said these and while she was looking around herself I examined her. She had black hair and an eyepatch over her right eye. She was holding claw-like weapons. This is, without a doubt, the girl Homura warned me about. I continued my monologue:

" Yes, you are in deep shit now. I have just created a barrier of ribbons that are connected to dozens of muskets. Even now, as we speak I am creating more of them. Since you are too fast for me to aim, you will kill yourself by just touching these ribbons that will trigger muskets. There is no escape, you are surrounded from all sides, you can't even jump since there are ribbons above you too. You won't be able to exit this invincible barrier of 15 meters! "

She has started to laugh. She laughed hysterically, which was annoying, and then replied:

" You are underestimating me senpai. If you are this confident in presence of all these guns then that means you are in a safe spot. All I have to do is just come towards you and kill you! "

She started to run towards me as my muskets fired. I just smirked as she doesn't know of my trap.

She stopped running halfway as she let out a small scream out of pain. She also got shot from her back. Surprisingly she survived and endured the pain from those rounds to ask:

" Wha- what did just happen. How did my legs got cut like that! "

Hmm, I was expecting more. I thought, with that speed, she wouldn't be able to stop herself and lose those legs of her completely. Well, let's explain this to her now:

" You didn't think I was only capable of creating muskets, did you? I have already expected you to attack me like that so I put some small surprises behind ribbons that you could see, but unfortunately for you, you can't see my surprise for you from that angle. I have created piano wires with high tension and sharpness. You can't blindly charge at me like that and I don't recommend cutting them, who knows what would happen if they backlashed at you... And now that you are closer I can create more and more of my barrier around you! "

" N-No way. "

After trapping her with ribbons that would trigger muskets from all angles, piano wires, and razor wires I was sure now, she won't be able to move even an inch!

As she was trying to think a way through her prison I have summoned a cannon that was aimed at her:

" It's too bad, but I don't feel bad for you at all. Now pay for your crimes in hell! TIRO FINALE "

I fired my cannon that would activate the barrier along the way but it's okay. The barrier has done its job already.

She has raised these claws of her in a way to defend herself. And then she flew back with the impact and crashed into the building behind her.

It all happened too fast for me to analyze completely and now there is dust everywhere but this must have finished her off...

She moaned in pain.

Well, I'll be damned. How did she survive this? As the dust cleared out I saw her lying down and that her claws were broken. They were broken but must have protected her from a direct hit. The real damage was done to her back, now full of deep cuts.

"You know, you brought this on yourself now it's time for you to die"

I summoned a musket and aimed it at her head. I pulled the trigger but something broke the ground and the broken piece flew, blocking the bullet I fired. I turned my head to the source.

There was a glowing sphere on the ground and a girl wearing white gothic lolita with ash blonde hair. There were spheres floating around her, without a doubt she is the magical girl that defended the one I was about to shoot. She said:

" I told you Kirika, you were supposed to make a hostage situation first. "

The one on the ground stood up and said:

" My bad, she came before I could. I thought she would still be easy prey. "

This day couldn't get any worse


	21. Mami's Perspective Part 4

Mami's Perspective Part 4

What just happened? Think Mami think. I was about to shoot this magical girl but then all of a sudden another girl with spheres came and crushed the ground, a small pebble flew towards the bullet's trajectory from that impact and blocked the bullet... No matter how you think about it such precision is impossible to exist. She used the least amount of magic possible to demonstrate how strong she is. Just thinking about it is making me shiver in fear, but I can't show them that.

And now her comrade, the girl I was fighting until now, is ready to join her, putting me in a two versus one situation. I have been using my magic excessively and I can't afford to prolong this fight or my soul gem will turn pitch black. I don't think I can defeat them, what should I do? Retreat?

But what did girl with spheres said? " I warned you Kirika, you were supposed to make a hostage situation first. " Does this mean they were expecting me to come here? Was this all an ambush set for me?

The girl I first fought with is called Kirika then. And she was supposed to take hostages?

As I was thinking Kirika jumped on me to attack. I know that I can't dodge this. I turned to the right, showing my left arm to her.

She attacked. She cut my arm pretty deep... But I don't have time to cry in pain. I turned to the right because I was beginning to spin. I maintained my momentum and gave her a spinning kick, something she didn't expect. Enhanced by magic, this sent her flying which allowed me to use the pistol on my right hand, that I have created during all this.

I shot at her right foot, as you may have expected bullet was infused with my ribbon magic. This will hold her off for a while.

I have turned to face the bigger threat, the other girl that has shown tremendous precision. What I have seen wasn't something I have expected. How low can they get?

She was holding the boy that warned me before with her left hand. Is this what she talked about? " Hostage situation "?

I am way too angry to think about my left arm and cuts on it.

" You will let him go! " I called out to the new girl

" Or? " She answered

I created a musket in my hands:

" Or I will shove this musket into your corpse, horizontally. "

We stared at each other. Even if it was for a few seconds, the intensity of the moment made it feel like much longer. It was obvious that she wasn't going to step back. Well neither will I!

I aimed at her:

" UNLIMITED BULLET WORKS! TIRO REGALE! " and summoned dozens of muskets, shooting immediately

The glowing and floating spheres around her moved in front of her, and after forming a circle they started to move one by one, as if it was a snake coiling around something. All my bullets were blocked and destroyed on contact. Maybe I would be okay with this in another situation but I can't understand. How can this be done with such ease? The spheres themselves don't cover such a big area. Even if they stood at top of each other the girl in front of me is taller than them also " wider ".

There must be a meaning of this, a solution that I must find.

Again, I chant " Unlimited bullet works" while running around her, to surround her with my summoned rifles. She wouldn't be able to survive through this many of them from different angles now would she? After creating a ring of death for her:

" Fire! " I shout and let the hell loose.

The spheres coiled around her again at incredible speed blocking everything. I observed her. She wasn't even looking at the bullets and yet she was blocking them off? Wait a minute. If she isn't looking at them how can she block those bullets? She wasn't even looking at the ones coming from the front! It's as if there was no need for her to look at them. Could this be the clue I need?

I didn't have the time to think about it. Kirika jumped from behind. I jumped forward to escape but even if it wasn't deep enough to kill me she still wounded me.

This situation is bad. I am injured and I used up most of my magic powers. I am at a total disadvantage here and yet I can't retreat. I can't abandon the boy.

I positioned myself so that I can see both of the girls. They are both in front of me, though this Kirika is on my left while the other one is on my right. Even if I can see both of them they can simply put me under a pincer attack.


	22. Mami's Perspective Final Part

Mami's Perspective - Final Part

We were in a standoff, silently waiting for each other to make a move.

" Big sis! " The boy that was held by the girl in front of me broke the silence by screaming. His face was full of concern.

What kind of hero am I if I am making those I wish to save worry about me instead. But the boy continued

Boy: " That's enough. You don't need to save me. "

" ! " All of us were shocked

Boy: " It is obvious that you can't win against them both. Just run away. You can avenge us later. "

" But- "

" Why you! " Kirika shouted and made a move to attack him

" Regale! " I held her back, from her arm, with my ribbon magic.

Other girl's spheres started to glow, indicating an attack was coming at me.

But she was interrupted. The boy struggled to get out of her grip and made her lose focus.

" JUST GO! " he screamed.

I know that he is completely right, that I have no way of winning or surviving if I stay here. I must abandon everyone and escape. Even so, it still feels wrong... I really don't want to give up on him but I don't have a choice. I can't throw away my life here. I will live and find a way to defeat these girls. They won't get away with this, I promise.

I create a ribbon and pull myself towards a street lamp.

" Kirika! After her quick! " Said the girl whose name I still don't know while struggling with the boy whose name I don't know either.

Kirika is trying to chase me huh? I am at least confident that I can escape from her.

I release the ribbon and create a musket while still in midair. Then I create another ribbon to pull me towards another pole from my waist. Kirika is still on the ground running after me.

I am facing Kirika while running away, I am not even looking at where I am going. But it's okay since I have pretty much memorized it. Taking my eyes off of Kirika would be even more dangerous.

I am aiming at her but I know she would just dodge it so I change my aim towards a damaged building on my right. I shoot a bullet filled with my ribbons and tear it's wall apart by pulling it. I am doing this continuously so even if she increased her speed the walls will crush her if she keeps coming.

And she knows this too, that's why she stopped...

After finally escaping both of them I have reached the road where cars aren't stuck. I pull myself towards the roof of a moving car and soften the impact by turning my ribbons into a cushion.

Let's talk to the driver now. I lean towards the passenger seat's window and knocked on it. The driver, a man who seems to be in his twenties, is surprised but didn't lose control of the car or anything like that. He must have noticed that something fell on top of his car. He probably wasn't expecting that something to be a person though.

He slowed down and opened the window and I entered the car through there.

Man: " Hey! You are wounded. " He stated, after seeing my arm.

" I know. " I replied " That's why I am here. I need help. "

Man:" Look, I will drive to the hospital, so can you tell me what happened? Also, how were you on top of my car? " He asked

" Actually, rather than a hospital, I need to go to Mitakihara. I must warn her. "

Man:" Warn who? "

" Nevermind ... I am just saying some useless stuff, maybe because of blood loss ... But I must go to Mitakihara as soon as possible, otherwise, they might catch up to me. "

Man:" They? "

" The ones who attacked me ... By the way, this was very rude of me. I waited for this long. Thank you. I am very grateful for your help. " I said.

It really is a miracle that I am still alive and another person is helping me now. That boy, he also cared about me. Am I noticing people's kindness just now? Have I been taking it for granted? And yet for a girl like me he ...

Man" Oh. No need to be that formal, it's not like I am picking up girls from the top of my car every day. I guess it's a good change for my boring life. "

" I wish mine was boring as well. "

... After an awkward wait he broke the silence:

Man: " Um, can you tell me who attacked you? "

I looked at him. But then I sighed and :

Man: " Apparently they are terrorists. They tried to eliminate me. "

" Eliminate you? Why would they- oh you fell asleep? Well, you seemed exhausted so it's no wonder ... "

I couldn't hear him any longer as I chose sweet sleep. Even if we were attacked by magical girls I can't do anything with how dark my soul gem became anyways...

-

" So, what do we do with the boy? " Asked Kirika

" He is useless now. Just leave him be, we have to prepare. " replied the other girl

The duo left the boy there and disappeared before the police came.

" Big sis ... defeat them ... " as he lost his consciousness too

And so, another card fell into the pool of fate


	23. Chapter 23

Finally, home sweet home. Though, I should decorate it a little bit when I have free time. It feels way too empty. Well, I will hire an interior designer, no need to tire myself with it. Now let's think about serious stuff. How is my current situation? Let's make a report

Everything is going smoothly. I have called Kyoko here, sent Mami to that Kamihama City, and befriended the girls. I might have overextended myself but everything is going great, right?

Still, I wish I had more time until Walpurgis Night. I had to send Mami to that Kamihama alone just because we don't have much time. I will have to protect Madoka and this city until Kyoko comes, that's why you have to be successful on your own Mami.

My inner monologue was interrupted by the ringing of my phone. Who was it at this hour?

I checked the screen to only see Slave #1 written on it. I answered the call:

' What is it, at this hour? '

Slave #1: " You told me to inform you of any violent crime right? "

' Yeah, what of it? '

Slave #1: " Just open the television and you will see. "

Fortunately, there were both a television and a computer in the house. Homura learned how to make a bomb here after all.

' Which channel? '

Slave #1: " Channel 6 "

I opened the said channel. There was late-night news, repeating anything that was already reported during the day as well as anything new that just occurred.

' Whoa, what happened there? '

The scene on television wasn't something that you would see every day. It was a helicopter recording of a street that was destroyed along with some buildings and cars.

' Earthquake? No, if there was one so strong then people here would talk about it too. '

I focused on television to learn what happened but apparently " what caused this destruction is still unknown. " I turned off the TV. I guess the government won't release the truth yet.

' Hey, what is this about? '

Slave #1: " Quite mysterious isn't it? I have heard some rumors. Apparently, there were some survivors who were saying that they have seen some girls cosplaying there. "

I quickly turned on the TV again. Where has this happened?

Some name that I am not familiar with was written. I couldn't help it. This anxiety was killing me. I pulled some map from inside the shield and searched for the said road.

It was connected to someplace that I don't know. Where was other the end connected to? It was connected to Kamihama City!

My eyes went back to the first place that I didn't know about. It was directly connected to here, Mitakihara.

Has Mami gone there? Has she witnessed this event? Or was she a participant in this destruction? Many questions came to my mind but I had no answer to them.

I knew that we were at some risk of being attacked but I have sent Mami to Kamihama alone. I knew this wasn't the brightest idea but I had my reasons for not joining her on that journey.

First of all, we don't have enough time considering the weight of our main quest. Both Mami and I must be able to do whatever is expected from us. If only we had more time...

Second, if I left this place then some unwanted people would approach Madoka. Be it Kyubey or other magical girls I can't let any single one of them come close to Madoka.

I could take Madoka along with us and go to Kamihama, but that would mean leaving Mitakihara, the main territory, defenseless. Many people would die and those witches would interfere during our battle against Walpurgis Night.

I invited Kyoko here. If she was here I could leave this place to her and go anywhere I want, but until then I am stuck in this place.

That's why, even now, I can't go outside searching for her. She must come to this city on her own.

' Thank you for telling me about this. I will give you some cash later, I have to think now so I am ending the call. '

Slave #1: " Wait, when can I get the money? "

And I ended the call. I clenched my fists while various emotions were surging up inside me. Hatred, anger, regret, sadness, fear... If they harmed even a single strand of Mami's hair then I will punish them all, ultimately...

Time wouldn't pass at all so I decided to get outside and breathe some air. *Sigh* Where have I gone wrong?

Have I lost myself to the momentum after the start being so successful? I became friends with Mami, teamed up with her. Girls don't hate me, and I already granted Sayaka's wish beforehand. I invited Kyoko here and I am pretty sure she will come. Up until this point everything looks great. But why, why have I sent Mami away? Sure, we don't have time and we both need to accomplish our missions by ourselves. I have done my part after all...

No there must be something else. There must be some hidden reason that pushed me into sending Mami away. What is it?

Was it fear? Fear of getting killed by Mami? No, I don't think I am scared of anyone. Maybe it is weird but my only fear is failing in the end. Other than that I have no fear. Then why?

Mami, Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, and others... Who are they to me but Homura's acquaintances?

Truth to be told I like them. Madoka and Mami especially. I can see why Homura tries so hard for Madoka. She is way too cute and innocent. I would sacrifice the whole world for her. That's why I will make sure to " capture " her.

Mami? She is a beautiful and dependable girl. She is the real deal when it comes to being a warrior of justice. Was she blessed by the heavens? I love her too. If possible I would... No, I can't. I can't do this to Homura. I can't mess up her relationships. Maybe this is the reason. Maybe I subconsciously pushed her away to not get closer since this is a love that will only hurt everyone. Especially after what I have already said to Madoka. I will be the matchmaker for Madoka and Homura, pushing for a harem route would be too much right now.

I chuckled a little bit. What the hell am I thinking at such a time? I don't even know my own feelings, and even if I did I don't have any right to have them. As long as I can make Homura happy nothing else matters.

I need to get rid of such silly ideas like love or hesitation. Look where it got me, I sent Mami to an almost certain death...

The more I think worse possibilities come to my mind. It would break my heart if I haven't decided to abandon my feelings.

If Mami has died then what should I do? What can I even do? With Mami gone I would be crippled. I can't just go out and search for other magical girls, this would leave Madoka defenseless. Maybe I can take Madoka with me? Just abduct her and search for other girls? This would solve all the problems, right? No, I can't keep an eye on Madoka while fighting. This would put both of us in danger. If I wasn't alone bringing her along would be plausible.

I felt a tingling sensation. Something close to the sixth sense. What you would feel when someone's aura would clash with yours. It becomes stronger when the said creature comes deeper inside your aura. Of course, not many people have such a sense that makes them tell things apart. The magic amplified all of my senses, including this one. If someone approached me from behind, or a witch spawned, I would feel it.

I got this feeling from afar, which means that said creature is magical, has a strong aura. I focus on the creature, who has approximately 30 km/per hour speed...

' Wait, I know this magic signature! ' I said after recognizing it. This magic signature undoubtedly belonged to Mami. I couldn't mistake it after searching for her last night, using her magic signature as my only clue.

Why was Mami here, what happened to her? Was she involved in that event after all? No time to waste, let's intercept her.


	24. A Dangerous Game

She moved fast but her route was easy to understand that she was going to her home, which is why I am waiting in front of her apartment right now.

She slowed down as she got closer. I turned my head towards where she was coming from and yet I wasn't surprised to see lights there.

' So she is in a car. Taxi? I can't make it out, those lights are too bright. '

I run towards the car, and stop it by standing in front of it. That was no taxi and yet Mami was there, on the front passenger seat, sleeping.

Geez, why are you in some man's car Mami? I thought you didn't have any relatives left, at least anyone close enough to help you. I walked to her door, but after taking a look from that angle, I froze up.

My heart shattered into pieces after seeing the scenery in front of me, she was in her magical girl costume which was torn apart, not hiding the wounds she suffered. There were deep ones.

( ' You are the cause of it. ' )

No, stop! I don't want to hear it!

The feelings I thought I threw away came back to haunt me. No matter what I say to myself, seeing Mami hurt crushes, my soul.

Honk*

The sound of the car's horn brought me back to my senses. The driver said:

" Do you have a business with her, young lady? "

' Ah yes, sorry. That was rude of me. My name is Homura Akemi, and the girl in the passenger seat is my friend. Thank you for bringing her here. ' I said while bowing.

I walked to his side while trying to pull out some cash from my soul gem, which was shaped as a ring now, behind my back.

' Please, take this for your troubles. That girl is very important to me and I can't thank you enough for bringing her here. ' as I reached out my hand, holding forty thousand yen.

" I haven't done it for money, you don't need to pay me like that. " as he tried to push my hand away

' Please, take it. And if possible... ' as I looked into his eyes ' Don't talk to anyone about us two. ' I smiled and left the money in his hand, moving towards Mami's side. I opened her door.

I grabbed her right shoulder with my right arm and her knees from below with my left. Yes, I am going to princess carry her.

As I took her out of the car she started to wake up. She turned her face towards me, with her sleepy eyes:

" ...Homura? "

' Yes Mami, you are almost at home now. '

I started walking to her apartment while carrying her in my arms.

" I see. I really have survived huh... "

I decided not to comment on that. Even though I am grateful that Mami's body I am holding in my arms is " alive " I still think of this mission as a failure and wondering what to do now. Should I change my approach? Should I stay in Mitakihara, defending it against every threat? No... I do need help and staying here won't change anything. I know what to do, though I need to prepare and wait for Kyoko.

As I reached her apartment's door and made sure we were alone I asked Mami:

' Can you undo your transformation now? Also, give me the keys. '

She canceled her transformation :

" Sure. " as she gave me the keys.

She hasn't talked much. Even while I am carrying her home she has been silently thinking. Come on now; that's a big privilege, being carried by me that is.

I opened the apartment's door and tried to strike a conversation while climbing the stairs:

' This isn't like you at all Mami. You were supposed to be the big sister type, cheering and encouraging us. '

Mami: " Ah, sorry. It's just that I have been thinking about something. "

' Will thinking hard help "it" ? '

Mami: " ... no, it won't. "

' Then let's just focus on what we see in front of us right now. '

I reached her door and opened it:

' We are home. ' as I remove my shoes and enter.

Mami: " Huh? "

' Gotta pay respects.' I say while smiling at her

' Now let's lay you down. ' as I head towards her bedroom.

Mami is quite untalkative today. She finally opens her mouth when I laid her on the bed and started removing her shoes.

" Homura... Umm... "

' ? '

Mami: " It's... Nevermind, thank you. "

' Give me a minute. '

I go and place her shoes on the rack and then head to the kitchen to bring her a cup of water.

When I come back I find her silently contemplating on the bed.

' Are you sure you are not just overheating your brain? Here. ' I give her the water as she sits up.

Mami: " Thanks. "

That's enough. You have been too cold now. All you can mutter is a single word after all my attempts? Don't you even recognize my existence? Even when, when I am about to cry?

I hug her.

' I am sorry. '

Mami: " Huh? Homura? "

' I never should have sent you away like that. '

I push her down to the bed.

' I don't know what you have gone through there. But you are not yourself right now and I hate it. '

Mami: " ... Stop it. "

' I will solve everything. '

I start undressing her.

Mami: " What are you doing?! "

I turn her, making her face sideways, to see her wounded shoulder. I transform my soul gem into its original shape from its ring mode.

' I will heal both your body and your soul. '

I start healing her, turning my own soul gem into black in return.

Mami: " Did you have any grief seed? "

' I obtained one but ever since then, I have been using quite a bit of magic so it has run out of uses. '

Mami: " Eh?! But why did you heal me then? How are you going to fight? "

' I couldn't stand seeing you in pain like that. At least your body doesn't hurt now, right? That's enough for me. As for how I am going to fight, don't worry. I am super strong. '

I should be able to afford stopping time once more. That's more than enough for me to get Charlotte's grief seed.

' I want you to know that you are someone precious to me. '

Mami: " It hasn't even been a week since- "

I grab her left hand and pull her body towards mine.

' I know that we have just met yesterday, you don't need to tell me that. '

I bring my face closer:

Mami: " Ho-Homura? What are you doi- "

With my right hand, I grab her waist to pull her even closer, shutting her mouth with mine.

She is trying to push me away, what I have expected her to do. I don't let it discourage me, though it saddens me a bit. I push her down to the bed, finally parting our lips.

Mami: " You... You just told Madoka that you love her yesterday! "

' That I did. And I do love her, I really do. I wouldn't let anything come between us. '

Mami: " And yet, here you are. Kissing me on my bed. You shouldn't be doing such things! Don't you have any dignity? Any shame!?"

' Is it such a bad thing that my heart is full of love for you two? '

Mami: " You are cheating on Madoka right now! How can you even say such things! "

' Mami, we don't know how long we will live. Maybe tomorrow we will cease to be. I don't want to die with regrets. '

Of course, I won't die, I will be successful and leave a happy life for Homura. It's just that my feelings for Mami are so frustrating and confusing, I wish to reach a conclusion. I want to know what I really think about Mami Tomoe, and if I get her too won't you be happy Homura? So please forgive my selfish actions.

Mami: " You don't even care about my feelings! You suddenly enter our lives, trying to establish yourself as our most important person! Always being mysterious and not even telling us how you know about us. "

I whisper to her left ear:

' I didn't know the taste of your lips, I have learned it just now. I am still learning about you. I don't know your feelings but I do care about them. '

I pull her hand to my chest, where she could feel my throbbing heart closest:

' I don't know your feelings but I know mine. '

( ' No I don't. ' )

' I am grateful to every being responsible for this heart still pumping life to this body and I want you to feel the same. I want to be loved by you and my existence making you happy. Because you have done exactly that to me. '

Mami: " I can't understand you at all... "

' At first, your survival was enough for me, but the more I thought about you more I expected from my life. I know loving multiple people is shunned by society but I don't want people who aren't putting their lives on the line to save the world dictate our lives. Right now there are only two people here, you and me. Nobody else to say anything about us. I will tell you how I feel. Mami, I love you a lot. Will you accept my feelings? '

Mami: " Everything is just way too sudden. Why must I see people dying during the day and answer such a question at night? Aren't you too cruel? "

Maybe

' Alright then, I won't force you to answer now. I hope you won't regret anything so take your time. But know that my feelings are genuine. '

( ' Are they though? ' )

Mami: " That's better. Now can you get off of me? "

I part myself from her and lie down on the bed, next to her. I snap my fingers and turn off the lights:

' I am tired too so can I sleep here? '

Without waiting for an answer I force myself to sleep with a little bit help of magic


	25. A Sinister Plan

" I have lost her without making her suspicious, now then, what's next step? " asked Kirika.

" Now, we will just wait until tomorrow. Homura Akemi will fight against a witch alone. That prophecy hasn't changed. We will get rid of her when she is busy fighting that witch. " answered the ash-blonde-haired girl.

" Oriko, is it the only thing about the future that hasn't changed? "

" No, not really. The ending hasn't changed either. We must work harder if we wish to change it. "

Kirika has asked a question that Oriko avoided answering. What Kirika asked wasn't about the end of the world but Oriko's death.

" ( Can I really survive through this? Well, as long as we can save the world it's okay. That would be my redemption after all. ) "

Oriko had a person she held so dear and yet she was betrayed by that person. That person was her father. She has always believed that her politician father was working hard to help people and this world. She was proud of her father who is protecting people's smiles. But the reality was way too different.

When her father, who was revealed as actually a corrupt, crooked politician who wished nothing more than filling his pockets, had committed suicide, Oriko's world turned upside down ever since then. Their relatives who were ashamed of being related to them abandoned her. She was ostracized by everyone around her. People would throw stones at her house's windows. She wished to end it all at once but then Kyubey appeared before her, offering a wish. She accepted his offer and wished for a reason to live after her father's suicide. She now fights for her "father's" legacy and to clean up their family name. She will fight for people in her late father's stead. Becoming a magical girl granted her the power to see the future. She was overwhelmed by the visions of ' Homura Akemi ' killing her when she woke up at the hospital so she escaped the city along with Kirika Kure.

" Now, Homura Akemi will try to heal her and fight against a witch with a low amount of magical power tomorrow. We will ambush her and then we will hunt down the girl responsible for the end of the world. " said Oriko.

The plan was perfect, it was simple and smart. There was nobody strong enough to stop her but still, why didn't her fate change? How can she get killed by Homura Akemi?

It wasn't the time to start hesitating though, not after all she has done. She can only move forward and besides if there is someone who could change fate it would have to be someone who could see the future. She will defeat Homura Akemi by using her powers and change fate. This will also prove that the world's fate can be changed as well.

She still couldn't shake off this feeling of uneasiness...


	26. Carefree Morning

" Mmghh "

Mami stretches out and opens her eyes;

Mami: " Geez, really? "

She finds Homura hugging her, resting her head on Mami's chest as if her breasts were pillows.

Mami: " I don't want you to get the wrong idea that you are allowed to do this; so as a punishment I will wake you up now. "

She pokes Homura's cheek lightly. How soft it was. She was sleeping like a baby and waking her up would be a bit cruel however they were running out of time if they didn't want to be late for school.

Mami: " Homura, please wake up. We are going to be late. " she said softly.

This made Homura's face strain. It was like she was struggling with something. What more burdens were loaded on that slim body? What did her action make Homura see during her sleep? She even started to clench her teeth. She was suffering now. Mami got worried and shook Homura to finally wake her up...

Dream...

A dream, but not with anyone in it. Images, there were fragments of an image scattered around inside the void. A puzzle for her to solve. Moving them around hurt her head but she had to finish the puzzle.

' " Numbers " ' she said to herself as a thought:

' I must find the meaning of " numbers ". What do they mean? '

More she worked to create a meaningful image more was her headache. She forced herself to do it. 4,3,7,1,6,5,2... She branded the images with numbers and set them in such order though she didn't know why.

' 7, a prime number, one of those images must be out of place... '

She managed to do it. Using six images in three rows and two columns she created a portrait of Homura Akemi.

' What about the fake one? '

She focused on the remaining one. It was glowing now. She got closer to it. She saw two purple eyes looking back at her. They blinked at the same time as they did.

' A mirror? Why am I the fake one? '

She cried though she didn't know why. It just hurt her. She felt stupid for not knowing the reason she cried. Then she woke up.

I opened my eyes to see the concerned face of Mami Tomoe. I smiled at her:

' Good morning my love! '

Mami: " I must be an idiot for worrying... " she sighed

' No no, my love is very smart. '

Mami: " Let's just hurry up and have breakfast. "

She stands up but I pull her back, she loses her balance and falls back to the bed.

Mami: " Hey, I have to prepare food! "

' Not happening. ' I say playfully.

' I will handle our food for today. '

I rush to the bathroom first and wash my face.

I head to the kitchen then I pull out a cutting board as flat as Madoka's chest.

' Heh, look at who's talking. ' I giggle

After washing the board I move towards the fridge in order to take some tomatoes. Does it have tomatoes though? It will! It's a Schrödinger's Cat situation. As long as I don't open it there may or may not be tomatoes in it. My will shall force the latter possibility.

' And up-we-go~ '

Here they are, tomatoes! I can have everything I want!

I let out an evil laugh, making fun of such a mentality I just made up.

I peel four big tomatoes and chop them up small as they can be on top of the cutting board and put them into a small bowl.

' Now you guys wait here for your turn ~ '

I am not really talking to myself, just trying to explain myself in case Mami is watching what I am trying to do.

I take some pepper and chop them, like eight or ten of them. Why that many? Well for appearance sake.

I pull out a frying pan and put it on the stove.

' Now add some olive oil... Take some chili pepper and thyme to sprinkle them on the pan. Turn the stove on at low temperature and add pepper I chopped up. ' I flip them again and again, making sure they are not burnt.

' Now is your turn, tomatoes! ' as I see peppers getting yellow

I drop tomatoes on top of everything. I move them so they can cover the top of all the other ingredients perfectly. I covered the pan with a lid.

' Now we will wait until you guys melt. Will take fifteen minutes I guess. '

Time passes and I remove the lid

I take out some eggs from the fridge, four of them. Number of eggs doesn't matter actually but whatever. I break the eggs and add both white and yellow parts to another bowl.

' Hmm looks like we are on good progress. '

After putting them all I start stirring them with a spoon. When they are all mixed completely I add them on top of the pan. I add salt and thyme again.

' Let's wait another ten minutes for tomatoes to melt completely. And let's add some cheese to melt as well, something like cheddar '

" Hey! Are you trying to make us late? "

' Now now, don't rush. We still have some time even after eating it. '

Mami appeared with a bowl of rice. I guess a yamato nadeshiko wouldn't abandon rice. Strange, she felt more like she was from some European country, like France. " Let them eat cake! " I laughed while thinking of that misquote. I don't know who made it up but no princess or queen would say such a thing.

" So, what is this? " asked Mami

' I wanted to use tomatoes to make sure we don't have iron deficiency, so I made this food. '

I didn't remember the name of the food, I just remember Homura tasting it while traveling around military bases in the world, to obtain every piece of equipment ever made. One of them would eventually turn out to be useful after all

" Hmm... " Mami looked skeptical, probably didn't like the look of such a mixture.

' Come one now! It tastes great, trust me! ' as I turned off the stove

Before she can try to taste it I put some more salt and thyme again.

' Hmm it tastes great~ ' I tasted the food first.

Seeing how I enjoyed the food made Mami lower her guard and she also tried it out.

Mami: " Well, it does taste good, I guess you really don't judge a book by its cover. "

' It is dependent on ingredients as well. Good job finding such good ones. '

I have been happily watching her eat the food I made, she noticed and blushed:

Mami: " Hey don't waste time now. We have to finish eating this quickly and go to school. Here, take some rice as well. "

She put the rice bowl closer to me so that we can eat it together.

' Just take it easy. I will make sure you reach the school in time. Also

The time you arrive at school is fixed. It is fate. No matter how early you wake up, no matter when you go out; you will always arrive at school at the exact same hour. It is fate. '

Mami looked at my face in disbelief. As if I was retarded to even suggest such a thing

I shrugged:

' It doesn't matter whether you can accept it or not. Understanding and accepting fate is not easy. Changing the fate? Even harder. '

Mami: " If it can be changed then how exactly is it fate? How can the time of my arrival be fixed? I could simply start running to school now. "

' It doesn't matter. No matter what something will happen to influence you in order to make you arrive at the fixed time. '

Mami: " But you said something about changing the fate. How does it work? Can I change the time I arrive at school? "

' Yes but first of all don't change your fate for such trivial things. In order to change your fate, you must first become an observer. '

Mami: " Observer? "

' Indeed. And you must see the pattern. '

Mami: " Pattern? What do you mean? "

' You must be perceptive and carefully understand what everything, every small detail is leading you to do. Let's say you want to do Alpha but Bravo comes out. You handle it and return to your first objective, Alpha but another thing comes up and you finish the day without doing Alpha. That is because you are fated not to do Alpha. If you can notice this and force your way through, ignore everything, and do Alpha you can change your fate. But it won't be a change for the better. By default, changing fate will have some bad repercussions against you. You will even regret your decision immediately. '

Mami: " I can't bring myself to believe this at all but you are the one who reads fate here after all. " she said while finishing her table.

She checks the time

Mami: " Quick, we have to go to school now. "

' I came here from home. I didn't bring my uniform... '

Mami: " Well, there is no helping it then, you can borrow one of my old uniforms. "

I go back to her room and wear the uniform she offered. It feels a little bit too comfortable around the chest area but it's okay, I don't mind such things.

We get outside:

Mami: " So, how do you think we can get there in time? "

' Here's a little surprise for you... '

I pull out a black Honda CBR 250R from inside my soul gem

Mami: " You can't be serious... "

This is the first time she is seeing my powers but the motorcycle surprised her more

Mami: " You know we can't ride this one, right? "

I hop on it and:

' Come on, we are getting late. '

She is annoyed by me rushing her for school but she sits behind my back. I understood that from soft feeling on my back.

' Hold me tight. '

Mami: " Why have I even listened to you anyways... "

' Because you trust me as we are closer than you realize. '

And here we go


	27. Unstable Mask

—-

After getting close enough to school I pulled over the motorcycle into an alley and then put it back in my storage after getting off.

' Let's run now. Hopefully, people that know us didn't see all these. '

Mami: " How can you be so nonchalant! "

' About what? '

Mami: " About everything. You know what we have done just now is illegal, right? Also; you don't seem to mind a potential attack on us. What if those girls come to finish off what they started? "

I sighed:

' Mami, even without you stating the obvious I am aware of them. I simply don't care about the laws that are only meant to hinder me. As for those girls that attacked you; my powers are invincible. I would like to see them try attacking me. '

Mami: " Overconfidence is a dangerous drug. Don't underestimate them, they are strong, I have learned it hard way. "

I would say something that could hurt her so I simply kept my mouth shut.

Instead, I grabbed her hand and increased our speed. We can actually reach there on time now.

" ... "

Nowadays Mami is really grumpy but I will fix this later.

We run together until we have to part. I let go of her after reaching the schoolyard and run for my own building.

Exhausted, I enter the classroom trying to catch my breath. I see people staring at me. I fix my posture, take a deep breath, and greet them:

' Good morning people! '

Some of them reply. Thankfully I came before the teacher, so all is well. I walk to my seat and sit.

Suddenly a wild Madoka approaches!

Madoka: " Hey Homura chan, what was all that about? "

' What do you mean by " all that? " '

Madoka: " You know what I mean. People saw you riding a motorcycle. With a blonde girl as a passenger. I saw you and Mami senpai running so it is pretty much confirmed. "

She was watching me from the window?

' *sigh* It seems like I can't deny it. Can you tell people not to talk about it? I don't want Mami's reputation to get hurt because of me. I was the one who forced her after all. '

Madoka: " You forced her? Why? "

' Simple; she didn't want to be late so I- '

Madoka: " How did you know that? "

' Know what? '

Madoka: " That she didn't want to be late. "

' She told me! She was rushing me, what are you getting at? '

Madoka: " So you were together. "

' Yeah? '

Madoka: " You told me you sent senpai somewhere far. How can you come to school together if that is the case? "

' She was- '

The sound of the door opening interrupted my answer. The teacher came in. We couldn't talk now. What's up with Madoka anyways? I didn't peg her for such an assertive one.

' Let's speak during the break okay? The teacher came after all. '

Madoka: " Okay, sorry if I- "

I smile at her.

' No need to apologize, just get to your seat before the teacher scolds us. '

She nods and finally gets back to her seat. I would like to humor her if possible but acting like a clown whole day is not something I can achieve. I have been trying to keep Mami's mind away from that event ever since last night. Even I have pride you know. What's up with Madoka anyways? Is she suspicious of me and Mami?

I shook my head. Such a thing is impossible. She doesn't " love " me in the first place and even if we were lovers she doesn't even have any evidence at all. Is it a woman's intuition? Nope, probably not. She was probably just worried about me riding that motorcycle.

—

Finally, lunch break! I stood up and walked to Madoka's side.

' Let's go; you had something to say, right? '

" Ah, me too! " interjected Sayaka

' What, you too? *sigh* Whatever, join us then. Don't leave your friend behind though, she might get lonely. ' I gave a quick glance at Hitomi Shizuku

Hitomi: " I am thankful for the thought, however, it looks like that talk is going to be personal so I would rather not bother you. "

' I am sure one more person doesn't matter if I was going to speak with two. I wouldn't like to be the reason you girls growing apart from each other so please just come along. I still don't have many friends here so it would be sad to think you are actually avoiding me. '

Hitomi: " No, I am not trying to avoid you at all Akemi san. It was just... I will simply accept your invitation then. Thank you. "

I turned to Madoka and said:

' You girls bring out your lunchboxes if you have any and wait for me at the roof. I will buy us drinks and come there, okay? '

Hitom: " You don't have to- "

' Please, it's not polite to reject my goodwill. Don't worry, I will try to be quick. '

—

I walked down to the cafeteria and bought our drinks from the vending machine. I got chocolate milk for myself, strawberry milk for Madoka, grape juice for Hitomi, and peach flavored ice tea for Sayaka.

Holding the drinks between my arms; I walked up to the roof. As soon as I went through the door I was met with Madoka's anxious gaze

' Have I made you wait too much? '

Sayaka and Hitomi also turned their heads towards me, trying to check out what drinks I bought for them.

I walked up to them, stopped right in front of Madoka:

' Madoka can you hold milks for me please? '

Madoka: " Ah, sure. Strawberry and chocolate ones right? "

' Yeah, they are the only ones anyways. Just let me give the others their drinks, I will sit next to you in a minute. '

Now that I carry only two drinks I took them into my hands. I walked up to Sayaka and Hitomi. As I leaned towards them, presenting their drinks

Sayaka: " Grape juice and ice tea? What gave you the idea? "

' R-N-G. '

Sayaka, in a confused way: " ...What? "

I didn't answer and just gave them their drinks. Hitomi thanked me and I answered her thanks with a smile. I hope Hitomi won't mind drinking grape juice. I have never drunk it so I don't know whether or not it is good.

I finally sat down next to the Madoka:

' Now that drinks are ready, you guys can start eating, thanks for waiting for me. '

Madoka: " Aren't you going to eat anything? You didn't even buy a sandwich. "

' I don't really like eating sandwiches. '

Sayaka: " I wouldn't mind sharing, only if you answer my questions though. "

I play along by acting confused, I bring my index finger to my lip and say:

' What could those questions be? I have no idea what you seek from my vast knowledge. '

Sayaka: " Stop messing around! You know what I mean. Didn't you say you invited some girl to my house without asking me? "

Hitomi: " Oh my! "

' Oh, that one... I don't know when she will come but I am sure you will show your hospitality. It would help me out a lot. '

Hitomi: " Akemi-san, this conversation is quite interesting. May I learn what it is about? "

' Of course. I have called an acquaintance of mine but I might not have time to look after her. I thought they would get along well so I wanted Sayaka to take her in. '

Hitomi: " Look after? How old the person in question is? "

Sayaka: " Yeah, that's what I asked as well! How old is she? "

' She is actually around the same age as us. But I still want you to look after her so that she doesn't get lonely. Okay, I answered your question. Now hold up your end of the bargain. '

Sayaka, giving up: " Yes yes. Here take some, but what will you eat with? I don't have spare chopsticks. "

' Give me the lunchbox for a minute. '

After hesitating a little while Sayaka handed over the lunchbox.

' Don't worry, I won't eat it all. '

Without minding Sayaka's skeptical look, I turned towards Madoka:

' Madoka '

Madoka: " Y-yes? "

' I don't have chopsticks either, can you feed me? Don't worry, it's just Sayaka's. '

Madoka: " W-what. But- "

After seeing how flustered Madoka got:

' I am asking this as a friend. Or do you want me to starve? ' while giving her puppy eyes

Madoka: " No no, I don't. *breathes in* Alright then. "

The others are staring at us. Madoka has a determined look on her face right now. I thought she would look embarrassed instead. Before I noticed she changed a lot huh.

Madoka: " Open up, Homura. "

She picked up the food and pointed it towards me. I bit the food without touching the chopsticks. I don't want to bother her after all. After a few more bites:

' Thank you Madoka, that's enough. I don't want to make Sayaka cry by finishing her lunch after all. '

Sayaka: " Hey! "

Madoka: " If you want I can- "

' No, you are still growing so finish it all by yourself. I will just enjoy my chocolate milk. '

I gave Sayaka her lunchbox back. And started drinking my milk while watching Madoka eat her own lunch.

Sayaka and Hitomi started chatting but I didn't listen to them at all. I was silently drinking while waiting for them to finish eating. Madoka was also hesitant to start up a conversation with me.

—-

After noticing that they finished up I gave Sayaka a sharp look. She was surprised and startled

Sayaka: " Hitomi, let's go back to the classroom. There is a question I didn't understand, can you explain how to solve it to me? "

Hitomi: " Of course! Let's hurry up to the classroom then. Goodbye Madoka, Akemi-san "

Two of them left the roof.

I turned towards Madoka:

' Finally, we are alone. So what did you want to say to me, Madoka? '

Madoka: " There are lots of things I want to ask you Homura. But I don't expect you to be able to answer them all. "

' Huh? What does that mean? Just try it out, maybe I can give an answer to you. '

Suddenly Madoka brought her face closer to mine:

Madoka: " First of all; who are you Homura? I have never seen you before but why does it feel like I know you? Why did you say that you love me? "

' *sigh* You are indeed sharp. Of course, I can't answer this question, at least not yet. I am sorry. '

Madoka's disappointment is visible but she continues:

" The story you told us about magical girls, was it true? "

Now I am surprised

' Why do you ask that? '

Madoka: " Just answer it please! "

' It isn't something that I can, or would even try to prove. This is only about trust. If you can bring yourself to trust my words then it would make me happy. Other than that, I can't say anything but " please trust me. " '

I am an evil person, to lie so determinedly while staring at those innocent eyes.

Madoka: " Then last but not least; what is your relationship with Mami senpai? "

Whaaaaat? What is this question? Hold on me, you can't show any weakness now!

' She is someone that I respect and like. I really care about her as she is the only one who can help me save the world right now. '

Madoka: " You know what Homura chan? Whenever you talk with or about Mami-san, your expression lightens up. "

' She is such a cool person. How can I not talk enthusiastically about her? She is like a superhero! A living legend! I can only feel proud when I am trying to save her life. '

Madoka: " That's not exactly what I meant. But I think I understand you. She has been keeping us safe from those monsters without our knowledge. But still, why are you holding her in such high esteem? Don't you also defeat those monsters? "

Nice, my plan seems to work

' No no, you do not understand. Mami is a genius that would come once in a century. Along with her natural talent, she is also hardworking, I have never seen such a strong mentality! Sure, I am also super strong and invincible but we are different. I can't explain it properly but if I were to explain it like in an RPG game she would have every stat maxed out while I would try to make do with some of my stats being high. You know about RPG games, right? '

Madoka: " Ah, yes. I have seen Sayaka playing them when I was at her house. "

' Well, you must have understood what I meant then. If possible I want you to get along with Mami, today you are going to stay with her after all. '

Madoka: " I will what? "

' It is dangerous to stay alone. I will be hunting a witch, that's why I can't protect you. I will ask Mami to protect you until I am finished. '

Madoka: " You don't really have to... "

For some reason that annoyed me more than it should. I grabbed her shoulders:

' Do you think I am joking Madoka? Do you think that you would actually survive a second without the protection of a magical girl? If you don't care about your own life then let me tell you what will happen once you die. I will do whatever it takes to start a global war. Millions will die just because you are too bothered to spend some time with your senpai. '

Madoka, now really frightened: " Y-you wouldn't! "

' What? Do you prefer chemicals instead? I can also use them, people would burn just by breathing. I am not joking Madoka, I am too determined to leave any weak spots. I must reach a happy ending where no innocent dies or there won't be a happy ending at all. '

Seeing Madoka's expression I smile

' Of course, I am kidding, I am not a psychopath. You should have seen your face! But really, stay with Mami today 7/24. When I hunt down this witch everything will be okay. Now let's get back to the class. '

She nodded.

I am sure that I scared Madoka way too much. But I don't care, as long as she survives I will have the opportunity to get closer to her.


	28. Chapter 28

As we were walking downstairs I hugged Madoka from behind, resting my head on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks

Madoka: " Ho- Homura-chan? Why are you suddenly- "

' Do you hate me now? "

Madoka took a breath and calmed herself: " I have never said that, have I ? "

' No, but you would have every right to hate me. Especially after what I have said just now. I am putting heavy burdens on you am I not? "

Madoka: " You are jumping to conclusions Homura-chan. "

' Huh? '

Madoka: " You said it haven't you? ' Please trust me. ' I know that you are not a bad person and even when you are being scary you are doing it for our sake. It's like people have never listened to you before so now you are resorting to threatening them even if you are trying to help them. '

This girl is amazing, simply amazing. She is too strong and understanding. Do I even deserve to touch her right now? If she hasn't captured my heart until now she sure did it just now!

' You really are worth loving after all, telling me exactly what I need to hear... Madoka, thank you. '

Madoka: " You are welcome. "

' If I notice that I am losing my emotions, can I rely on you to heal my heart again? '

Madoka: " You can. "

She is calm. As if she was older than me, comforting me before I can even get sad.

' If only time could stop, and then we would stay like this forever... '

Madoka giggled:

' Huh? '

Madoka: " But Homura. Wouldn't we miss out on happy days waiting for us then? "

Now I am really surprised, almost panicking I try to ask:

' Does that mean that you accept m- '

Madoka: " I didn't say that. But we can be friends for now, right? Instead of being stuck in the same moment, wouldn't you prefer to enjoy all the fun things we have never done together? We could go to the beach and swim together, we could go and camp in a forest... "

' Watch a movie together... '

Madoka: " Go to karaoke together... "

' Have dinner in a fancy restaurant. '

Madoka: " I am not exactly sure about that last one but yeah, we can have fun every day! "

Having fun everyday huh? It is a bit sad because such a thing won't come true. But I can't say that to Madoka.

' Yeah! Only after I save the world though, so until then... '

Madoka: " I know. But I can at the very least listen to you for a month or two. After then everything will be fine after all, right? "

' Yeah, there won't be any problem left after then! Only happiness shall await us! '

Madoka: " Then it is alright. I will stay with Mami-senpai today. I don't want to worry you when you are fighting those monsters. "

Monsters huh? Maybe they are monsters, only monsters can do such a thing after all.

' Yeah, that would lift a huge weight off of my shoulders. And it's not like staying with Mami will be unpleasant, I am sure it will be fun. So you won't be enduring anything. '

Madoka: " I didn't mean that. I mean... I also know that she is a good person and I also would like to get to know her better but having some restrictions put on me was... "

' I understand... So now that we have come to an agreement let's end this talk. Oh and also '

I kissed her cheek

' Thank you for everything Madoka. '

I let go of her.

I am sorry for lying to you all the time Madoka. It hurts me as well.

' You can return to the class, I have something to do. '

Madoka: " Okay, then I am going. See you in class! "

Madoka walked down and disappeared from my sight. I transformed and jumped to Mami's building.

—-

I have checked every classroom that is for the same year as Mami's until I finally found her napping on her desk.

I checked the clock in the classroom. I had less than ten minutes to return to my classroom. I walked behind Mami and lightly poked her shoulder.

As she raised her head I covered her eyes with my hands:

' Guess who? '

Mami: " Homura... "

I don't care about the gazes of others. If anything I would rather be well known.

' That's right! Why are you still sleeping? Nevermind, don't answer. I don't have much time. '

Mami: " Why did you come here? "

' First of all, let me write my phone number. Give me your notebook. '

After sighing, she gave me her notebook. I wrote her this message along with my phone number:

' Dear Mami, today I will be hunting a witch. Because of that I won't be able to protect Madoka. I want you to look after Madoka, and only Madoka, in my stead. Even if I am in trouble don't help me. Just focus on protecting Madoka. I have explained to Madoka already and she agreed to stay with you. Please protect her no matter what. '

' I have to go now, see ya! ' as I left her classroom without looking back. When she reads it she will surely protect Madoka.

—

School is over for today. Without speaking to anyone else I actually endured boring lessons. Now, time for the best part of the day. Hunting a strong witch!


	29. Bonus Chapter: Mitakihara Character Files #1

Name: ' Homura Akemi '

Danger Level: Very High

Mental Stability: Increasing Instability

Favorite Weapons: PKP Pecheneg / Negev

Loves: Homura Akemi

Likes: Madoka Kaname / Mami Tomoe / Fruit-flavored ice cream

Hates: Oriko Mikuni / Kirika Kure

Dislikes: Kyoko Sakura / Sayaka Miki / Strong people that aren't doing anything

Personality: Confident / Greedy / Deceitful / Bossy / Intimidating

' Homura Akemi ' is a mysterious person who would gladly tell lies and coerce others in order to achieve " her " goals. " She " is the one who is currently controlling Homura Akemi's body and her powers. " She " wishes to leave a happy life for Homura Akemi but how " she " is going to achieve that is ever-changing as " she " always acts on a whim as that is what she deems as living. " She " generally doesn't let her emotions control her and is almost always calm. " She " might smile at a friend or foe all the same but " she " will be calculating " her " next move as " she " is giving off a friendly vibe. " She " absolutely hates seeing " her " loved ones getting hurt so much that even " she " might lose " her " composure. " She " will show " her " true face when that happens. " Her " feelings about other people are strong so " she " can't just leave them be. " She " wants them to do what " she " thinks is best for them. " She " would even threaten them at gunpoint so that they can do the " right " thing.


	30. Chapter 30

I am walking towards the hospital with replenishing my magic in my mind. It would be great if I could get this done before facing Oriko.

How I am going to defeat Charlotte is still a mystery though. As far as I am concerned, Charlotte has multiple "lives" and I can only stop time for once more. After that, I will be left completely defenseless. I must solve this mystery but I don't have any leads. I guess I will have to wait until I get there and see her with my own eyes. At least she isn't aggressive when she is small... Wait! Could this be my lead? Could I just kill her when she is small? No, it wouldn't work. She would simply release her serpentine form to attack me. I don't want to suffer the same fate as Mami. But I can still try to examine her.

Oh, there should be a convenience store nearby. I should buy a bottle of water. There is nothing wrong with taking a detour if the witch hasn't hatched yet.

After drinking my premium water, as I deserve nothing less, I continued towards my destination. Strange, up until now it has been quite uneventful. I expected something but it turned out to be nothing. Looks like I will hunt the witch peacefully and call it a day.

Finally, I arrived! These are the hospital's doors I am standing in front of. The witch should appear around here but I want to know whether or not I am late.

I focus my senses to feel miasma around me. Huh? I can feel it. I can feel concentrated miasma on my left, around where bicycles are parked. Let's check it out.

It is hard to miss. There is a grief seed stuck on the wall. But how? How can a grief seed be here? Did someone place it there intentionally? What kind of sick joke is this? There is no way for me to learn how this grief seed got stuck on this specific wall but I know that same witch can't be forced to spawn multiple times. Griefseeds can't handle the stress and disappear after creating the witch again. Homura has been disappointed numerous times after not finding a grief seed left behind. If only I could fight the same witch, again and again, one rocket to Gertrud, and my soul gem would be dazzling... No, I have to focus now. I know that this one will drop a grief seed for certain and this grief seed could belong to a familiar of the original witch. If this is the original grief seed then some magical girl placed this grief seed here, probably her own. I would really hate that kind of person, causing unnecessary deaths intentionally. I hope this grief seed just belongs to a familiar.

Whatever, let's enter the barrier already. Sooner I finish this sooner I can plan my counterattack. Wait for me Oriko; I promise, I will make you pay for everything you have done.


	31. Wolves and a Lion

I have forced myself in. Just walking towards the grief seed was enough for it to recognize me as a threat and it pulled me inside the barrier.

The entrance is creepier than I remember. Giant piles of hospital tools are acting as walls in this maze. There are sweets here and there lying around but I won't risk tasting them. These decorations must mean that the girl spent quite some time in the hospital and liked sweets a lot before turning into a witch. But then this would increase the probability of this grief seed belonging to a magical girl and not her minion. Did she hold some grudges or something? Was she aware of the fate that awaits every magical girl? Whatever, if there is no one else involved in placing a grief seed on the hospital's wall that means I don't have any additional enemies.

Speaking of enemies, there aren't any familiars around. Is it still too early for them to appear?

As I am walking, I noticed that floor changes along the way. The floor kinda resembles Charlotte, I hope I can trample on the real thing as well!

I kept going until I finally reached a bridge of sorts, I don't want to go through somewhere narrow but there is nothing I can do.

The bridge ends abruptly. Am I supposed to jump from here? Jumping from the bridge huh... I wonder if this has something do with that magical girl's past. Whatever let's jump on the ground, looking like a cake.

I almost reached my destination. There must be a door leading to Charlotte's room around here.

Finally, some familiars appeared to welcome me to this labyrinth. So, what should I do? Should I bring out my guns and wipe them out? It would be easy for me but this doesn't feel right. I shouldn't start a commotion inside the barrier yet.

I stand still and let them examine me. Having those big eyes staring at me isn't the greatest experience but whatever, this is an important experiment.

I have done a great job hiding my bloodlust, they walked past me. Interesting...

I finally found the door, let's go in.

This is it. I can see the grief seed on a giant table. Charlotte is slowly forming around it. All I can do is wait for it to be complete. Damaging the grief seed would make it useless for me so I will have to be patient. Should I place explosives around it? That would surely kill it once but that's not enough. I have to kill her at least seven times. Let's not rush.

Finally, Charlotte became complete and started looking at me with curious eyes. It's strange how something that looks like a normal doll can do that. I should proceed carefully. I must hide my intentions first.

I smiled perfectly and walked towards Charlotte. So far so good. I brought out a ladder to climb on that table. She was just watching me without moving. I started climbing.

Finally, she is right next to me, within arm's reach. I slowly reached out to her with my right hand, and started patting her head. I moved my hand to her back and grabbed her. I don't even know what I am doing and why. This is extremely dangerous but still a golden opportunity to learn more about witches. If I can find a way to defeat her - no I shouldn't think about this. If she senses it I would be an easy bite.

I climbed down the ladder with Charlotte in my right hand. What should I do now? Should I experiment with bringing you out of this barrier? Will the barrier extend to make it impossible?

' Maybe Mami can think of a strategy if I brought you to her. '

I have started my search to find an exit while keeping an eye on the witch I was holding. This was a crazy idea but nothing better came to my mind. Suddenly I felt a sharp sensation behind my head. Shivers went down my spine. I felt the presence of two other magical girls inside the barrier and they were already close by. They were behind me.

I stopped walking and without turning:

' Oriko... '

Oriko started clapping: " Bravo! I knew you would notice us. But it's too late anyway. "

I could hear their footsteps now.

I turned towards them:

' Oh? Is that so? It's too late? Don't be so sure. '

Oriko and Kirika were in front of me. I had a low amount of magic left. Kirika was closer to me as Oriko was walking behind her. Kirika's magic slows others down while Oriko can see into the future and has strong offensive magic. This will be tricky.

Oriko: " Is there any other possible outcome? You are outnumbered and you don't have magic left to fight us. No matter how I think about it you stand no chance against us. "

' Hmm hmm, so you say... I don't need magic to defeat the likes of you though and your numbers don't matter at all. Compared to me you are just monkeys. Even if monkeys group up and attack humans they will be put back in their zoos. '

Kirika: " Why you! "

Kirika started charging at me.

I grinned:

' I knew it. Looks like I will get to show you the difference between us right now. '

I can stop time only once more. If I wanted to I could kill Kirika and shoot Oriko but I am sure Oriko would defend herself and kill me. Bullets shot during the frozen time would stop before reaching her. The dangerous one here is Oriko. But right now even if I ignore Kirika I can't touch her. Should I just kill Kirika then? No this is not like me. I don't have to think inside the box. My potential is limitless. Do you think you defeated me Oriko? I will show you why I am invincible.

' Timestop! ' as I froze the time.

Oriko raised her flying spheres to defend herself while Kirika raised her hands in a defensive way. Shouting my move made them defend themselves. Whatever, what they do is irrelevant anyway. They can't counter this. I drop the Charlotte on air first. She gets frozen instantly.

I pull out Gertrud's almost fully charged grief seed. This grief seed can't endure any more stress but it will still help me one last time. I will charge it over its limit and use the destructive power of a witch's spawning to blow us all away from each other.

I fill the grief seed with so much negative energy that it feels like it is going to explode in my hand. That's the limit I guess. I throw the grief seed which I believe is going to give birth to a witch in less than a millisecond between Kirika and myself. I grab the frozen Charlotte from the air and hug her to cushion her from incoming impacts.

' And time moves again. ' as I release the time from its shackles.

Just as I expected, we were all blown away as space got distortions. But it is not just that. As I was being blown away my back hit an unfamiliar wall and stopped me. This wall wasn't supposed to be here. Or...

Wait a minute, could it be a wall from Gertrud's labyrinth? Maybe they are merging and creating a whole new barrier? Though now that I look around it is certain Gertrud's influence is more on this barrier. Hopefully, Oriko and Kirika are also separated by the new walls so if I find them I can hunt them one by one. I can't stop grinning but then I notice Charlotte in my arms. Oh, this is dangerous. I have to stop releasing my bloodlust. We shouldn't become a bad influence on children after all. Now let's see what fate has in store for me!


	32. Faces of a Medallion

Perspective of ' Homura '

I am in an extremely dangerous situation. I can't stop time anymore and I am carrying a witch while trying to hunt down two magical girls inside a complex barrier. But I am not scared at all. Escaping them when they were together was a victory. Dividing them by changing the barrier was another victory. If momentum is real then I shall be victorious once more.

Momentum, an important element that determines what is next to happen in our lives. Most of the time it works like a pendulum, you keep winning until you stop and change your pace to keep losing. Just like how Germany lost the ground they gained during world wars. Am I supposed to lose ground now? Maybe, but I won't change my pace and let momentum take me.

This barrier is very different now. There are more walls and it is harder to progress. I don't have any doubt, this will isolate Kirika and Oriko. Since I don't have magic left they are both same to me, they will kill me when I am facing them one versus one. But I won't back down. I will kill them right here and right now. If they are both the same, then I will kill the harder one first, Oriko.

Oriko can predict everything almost perfectly. However future changes according to her actions that's why she couldn't predict my answer. Every single breath she takes after observing the future would change everything. What did they call it, butterfly effect? If a butterfly flaps its wings then there would be a storm somewhere else... This makes it harder to predict everything but she can still predict where bullets will come from and defend herself after they are shot.

—

Perspective of Oriko

Knowing the future can change it multiple times, because of that I use it mostly when that future is inevitable. That's why I didn't know Homura was going to use a grief seed and it caught me off guard. I expected her to use weapons so I readied myself to block whatever projectile was coming to my way by predicting their trajectory. This mistake divided me from Kirika inside this bizarre barrier. I could fend off minions alright but my magic is too strong for them. If I was forced into fighting them for a long time I wouldn't last. I have to find a way out before exhausting myself. My magic is handy, since pathfinding isn't related to combat between two sentient beings I could use my magic to see into a future where I found a way out. If I could follow the footsteps of my future self then I wouldn't waste time.

But it still isn't that easy. I haven't decided on what will my priority be. Is it getting out as soon as possible, regrouping with Kirika, or hunting down Homura? Kirika could look after herself and she would fight minions for an indefinite amount of time. She probably wouldn't lose against Homura but it still would be better for me to fight Homura.

All in all regrouping with Kirika didn't seem urgent. Finding a way out would be great as now there are twice as many minions and they will probably keep increasing. Hunting Homura down before she can recover magic is extremely important. She and Mami Tomoe should not recover or the results will be catastrophic!

—-

Without these two nemeses noticing, they synchronized their thoughts! This was a rare phenomenon that only happens when two people thought about each other strongly at the same time. They would emit and receive signals of the same wavelength and mistake each other's feelings as if they are their own! Even if they hate each other strongly they both decided on the same thing at the same time!

Both: " I will kill her before she can- "

' Homura ' : " Regroup with Kirika! "

Oriko: " Restore her or Mami Tomoe's magic! "

Thus, these two continued their bizarre blood feud of one generation but many lives in many universes.

They both hated each other for similar reasons. They hated how the other one caused the death of countless innocents. Oriko hated how Homura caused the destruction of the world by covering for Madoka; and ' Homura ' hated how many innocent people were killed just to kill the purest one among them all, Madoka. They both plan on saving this world but their methods are different! ' Homura ' has an all or nothing mindset while Oriko is more than willing to make compromises. For ' Homura ' such evil is not worthy of being able to save the world and for Oriko such childish selfishness can never save anyone at all. They were two faces of the same medallion, they were both manipulative people with a compassionate side. And one day one of them will end up being successful and kill the other one.


	33. Plan

I pulled out an MK23 SOCOM, a weapon strong enough to kill familiars yet light enough for me to use one-handed since I have to carry Charlotte with my other hand. The silencer was already attached to it. I hope it won't come to it but if familiars attack me I should shoot my way through them without scaring Charlotte. The silencer will make the pistol quiet but shooting is still risky. I must avoid showing Charlotte the fights and my killing intent.

Navigating through this barrier will be hard but we will eventually meet each other. There is no doubt they are looking for me as well so the best thing to do should be getting into a room in which I can have the upper hand. I doubt I can do much against Kirika but hopefully, she isn't as smart as Oriko. The probability of her finding me is low. But my situation is still strange. I have to chase after Oriko defensively. Considering her power, cheap ambushes won't work. If she wishes to know, she **will** know in which place I will be waiting for her. That's why I shouldn't walk for too long. I must walk for two minutes at most to find a place otherwise she will be the one ambushing me. I can't prepare stupid traps like mines but I can force her to exhaust herself. I know her powers well, after all, they are in memories of Homura from a previous timeline. She controls her flying spheres but simply hitting with them shouldn't be able to kill familiars. Well, they could break a few bones if she hit a human with them but that's not the point. She can charge her flying orbs with magic to make them shoot up a laser beam or something like that. It can easily one-shot multiple enemies but luckily we are inside this barrier with two witches so there are going to be twice as many familiars.

How am I going to defeat Oriko with this information? Easy, I will create a meat shield for myself by attracting familiars as I am searching for a suitable place. If she wishes to kill me then she will have to work for it! Even if she somehow groups up with Kirika along the way I still have a trump card up my sleeve to escape. I looked at Charlotte that was silent the whole time. One would forget that she is a strong witch and mistake her for a normal doll. I am not the one to make such a mistake, no matter how reckless it is for me to be this close to her I am aware of the dangers. I can feel the slightest twitch from her and if worst comes to worst I will get rid of her without my time-stopping power.

I kept walking and brought out a pack of sliced cheddar cheese. I faced Charlotte:

' If you wish to eat them then make sure others are following us. I will give you much more cheese than just this. ' I opened the pack and carefully brought a slice to her mouth. She opened her mouth and chomped the cheese. Her eyes changed colors, and spirals started rotating in place of her irises. What an amazing sight this is! Lights were quickly changing colors as if it was a coded message. I didn't need to decode the message as I could already feel the presence of others approaching us, most likely the familiars. I didn't look behind and just kept feeding Charlotte. I am really glad that she didn't eat my hand along with the cheese but I can't falter even if I have to take such risks.

I finally found a room with one entrance. This will make it impossible for them to assassinate me, they will have to fight their way through all these familiars that are flocking to the room at the moment.

I climbed up a wall with a view of the entrance. Having higher ground should limit their shooting angles. Even if I think Kirika won't come here, if I wait here aimlessly for God knows how long; they might group up. To make sure Oriko isn't searching for Kirika, I will kill Charlotte in five minutes. I don't know if I can do it but I will certainly try. Oriko should know this with her precognition and therefore she will come here rushing.

Why am I not attacking Charlotte yet? I have my reasons. First of all, Charlotte is a strong witch, I don't have the courage to fight her yet. It is like how you would be too scared to swim because the water is " cold " but afterwards you would feel silly for acting like that after just jumping and diving into the water. I would probably defeat her if I try hard but for now, I don't want to.

Second, if I defeated Charlotte and replenished my magic, Oriko would run away. I want to finish this now that she is here. It would be awesome if I had magic and she couldn't run away but fighting Charlotte to replenish my magic while Oriko is here would be hard. Should I change my mind after all? Should I kill Charlotte now, go back to Mami and face Oriko later? No, I have the momentum with me. I won't waste time by hesitating. I will get rid of all my problems today. This farce has gone on long enough! I won't even pay for your tombstone Oriko, your body will disappear along with these barriers.


	34. Bored Girl’s Endeavour

**Kyoko's Perspective**

**Kazamino City**

**13:30 pm in a certain abandoned hotel**

Even lying around isn't comfortable for me anymore. I am frustrated by my loss and not holding my end of the deal leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

I have to go back to Mitakihara. I don't want to admit it but I would rather not feel that girl's wrath. That girl is strong, profound, mysterious, bold, beautiful, and had a bizarre charm. But I could sense it, I could sense the strong evil in her. If she wished she could have the sweetest tongue and cruelest heart at the same time. She could stab me while hugging me. I lived long enough to see many people that appear to be sweetest while bringing forth the greatest pains. I wasn't afraid of dying but I don't want to be killed by her. Ever since my family's death, I wasn't afraid of my own death. Thanks to my magic I lived my days as I wished without working hard for something. Mitakihara was a place that I would eventually return to live an even lazier life. It is quite ironic that I have to return there and work for somebody else.

Thankfully Mami isn't going to be there. I don't want to face her again. Knowing her, she will just be happy to see me again even though I betrayed her like that. I don't have the face to see her. I just want to go to Mitakihara, hunt some witches, and be done with it. That's what she asked from me, right? Unless what she said was true as well...

Gathering magical girls to fight Walpurgis Night, huh? If even someone like her needs to recruit others then Walpurgis Night is beyond my expectations. I didn't think it would be that big of trouble. I doubt a girl like her would unnecessarily worry so this might be a battle that I can not survive through. Maybe I should just ignore it and run far away...

I closed my eyes and then sighed when the image of her face came to my mind. Why would someone like her try so hard to defeat Walpurgis Night? Could stakes be higher than my expectations? Why doesn't she just abandon the city?

There are too many questions in my head and I know I won't get the answers to them by myself. That irritation bothering me won't go away until I learn everything.

I stood up

She wants me to come to Mitakihara? So be it, I will get my answers as well.

There wasn't anything for me to pick up. I just got out of " my room " and left the hotel. Between the bus and metro, I chose the latter. The sooner I get there the sooner I can get rid of my frustrations.

—-

I got off the metro at Mitakihara. There was this nauseating feeling though. It's not like me to upset my stomach. What the hell is this feeling? I kept walking only for that feeling to get stronger. I walked back to test whether or not it would get weaker and it indeed got weaker.

" What the hell is going on over there? " I said while looking at the direction of the supposed core of this problem.

I started running there as my soul gem on my finger picked up the activity of witches. So a witch already welcomed me into the city huh? Then isn't this just great. That means I should be able to obtain lots of grief seeds during my stay. I will be hunting a witch right off the bat after all!

I reached Mitakihara Hospital. The feeling was strongest here. I stopped and tried to feel where is the entrance of the labyrinth. But this is bizarre. I am sensing two witches and four magical girls. What the hell is going on inside? Are they allies that ' she ' recruited? Or are they after this territory? If it is the latter then maybe I can take advantage of them and take this territory for good, granted they are fighting each other.

I have found the entrance and dived right in. Now that I am inside this barrier I can feel a strong amount of magic surrounding me. A huge amount of rumbling sounds are echoing throughout the barrier. Just what kind of stuff people are doing in here? It is up to me to crash their party now.


	35. Cornered Lion Against Lone Wolf

As I was watching the swarm of familiars entering the room an idea came to me, an idea about how to defeat Charlotte. I may not be able to fire rockets one after another now but I still have a weapon with a high fire rate of fire and destructive force; a minigun. If Oriko doesn't come I will deploy a tripod here and place the minigun on it and fire upon the Charlotte I am going to throw down there, next to the door, and surely kill her. Even if Oriko comes to the room while I am firing at Charlotte she will be only exposed to hundreds of bullets as soon as I turn my aim at her.

But these thoughts got interrupted by yellowish beams I recognized from the memories of Homura. Oriko carved her path through countless familiars by shooting beams from those flying spheres of hers. She must have acted in order to stop the future I was thinking about. This made me grin; if she was acting according to the future I choose then that means I have got the control, the initiative here. I don't even need to use magic.

' So, you finally managed to come. I hope your journey didn't get you exhausted. We still have one final game to play. ' as I welcomed her, still holding my position.

" If you are talking about the cat and mouse game we have been playing, we have unfortunately reached the end of that game. You got nowhere to run away to now. " said Oriko boldly, so sure of herself.

' Oh, have you managed to win then? '

Oriko: " Isn't that obvious? You can no longer run away. As soon as I get you out of the picture I won't have any problem eliminating the girl you have been protecting as well. "

' Running away? Me? From the likes of you who think they can touch Madoka? I was simply too disgusted to crush the pest standing on my way with my bare hands. I just went on a short detour to get a pesticide. Why don't you try to see the future of the pest I am talking about. ' I made a hair flip.

' That's all this story is about, a pest daring to challenge a human and a human trying to get rid of the pests to protect her happy home from them. ' I jumped down, to the same platform she was standing on.

' I have no doubt that countless pests like you will dare to stand on my way to happiness. All I have to do from now on will be crushing them under my heels. '

Oriko didn't seem to be baffled by my words. She probably thought of my confidence as mere insanity. She looks so sure of herself now that I can't use my magic.

Oriko: " There was such a difference of power between us huh? It's amazing how you lived up until now with that _courage_. It is time to wake you up from your dreams. You won't have such a future. "

Two spheres of Oriko flew to my sides. Oriko is underestimating me, I can simply dodge two of these. But what about the remaining ones? The ones Oriko keeps by her side? So she is aiming at me from three sides now.

I pointed Charlotte towards her.

Oriko raised her eyebrows. She was surprised by my move. This means my actions guarantee my future. She doesn't know about Charlotte. She probably doesn't live long enough to face her. Oriko is fighting against a future in which she loses. She will lose against me and she is trying to prevent that.

' I was expecting this but even so, I am enjoying this. '

Oriko: " What are you talking about? "

' Now now, no need to be shy. You know what I am talking about. I knew I was going to win but your confirmation made me happy nonetheless. '

" What the! " Oriko let out, faintly showing her fear.

She finally shows her true face huh. That confidence of hers was but a farce. She might have believed herself a little bit too much as well. She thinks she can change the future just because she knows what is going to happen. Hmph, what arrogance.

I threw away my pistol and pulled out a Skorpion vz61 with silencer instead. Oriko was calculating my moves. More spheres started to surround me in all directions. Only two spheres were left by Oriko's side. Oriko must have understood that I could dodge beams coming from only three directions so she covered all my area of movement. I can no longer dodge this many of them, nor can I use Charlotte as a shield.

So this is your solution huh Oriko? You are predicting my dodging pattern to make a perfect attack now? But I can't let you predict the final future, I won't give you that time.

I started shooting at Oriko, who has two spheres left to protect herself.

' You better act quick or I will eventually shoot you. '

This was no bluff, She can't protect her whole body with only two spheres.

' Now, beam me up, Scotty! '

Oriko: " So noisy, just accept your death already! I have predicted all your dodging patterns! ORACLE BEAM! "

All spheres started firing their beams to my possible positions, preventing me from moving perfectly.

' And this is why you are nothing but an insect compared to me. '

I looked at my trump card, Charlotte. The solution to my problems was simple.

I threw Charlotte to the ground and pinned her down with my heels, crushing her. I shot her in the head.

I was looking at Oriko's face the whole time, to amuse myself. She was shocked, probably saw what was going to happen but it was too late now. If I gave her a little more time she could have foreseen all these; but of course, I am not that naive.

Charlotte revealed her true form, a giant snake-like creature, and spiked upwards, swallowing me in the process. But unfortunately for Charlotte, she won't be able to swallow me all the way. All the beams Oriko fired will hit her huge body and she will lose every single life she has.

-

Oriko: " How can this be!? When did she think of this? "

Using magic to see the future was now pointless. If she stayed there, Oriko was going to be gunned down by Homura Akemi.

Just as she was going to start running away, a premonition struck her. Kirika was going to die.

Oriko: " Now what? "

She immediately went out of the now changing room to find Kirika. She had used up too much magic today and if Kirika also dies she will never be able to recover.

She ran away before Homura got out of Charlotte's corpse.

-

I changed my weapon to FAMAS as I was falling through Charlotte's corpses that are full of holes. Oriko should not be able to fire the " Oracle Beam " again in such a short interval.

I immediately jumped out of a hole, aiming at where Oriko was. Alas, she wasn't around here anymore.

This made me laugh uncontrollably. Everything went better than I could ever imagine.

' Yes, run away now Oriko. Preserve the hope and live for a potential victory. I have better plans for you than dying in this place. '

Oriko was not important now that Charlotte is dead. I took the grief seed and immediately purified my soul gem.

' Mami can have the rest. '

I released the killing intent I was trying to suppress. Now that I can use my time stop ability again I am something akin to a god. Nothing can stand in my way anymore, except for Walpurgis Night.


	36. Birth of a New Star

**On a certain day in a certain place; a certain boy and a certain creature were facing each other in the solitude of the night. They were alone inside a room, talking about something that will change the boy's life forever:**

" And that's the gist of it. " said the creature after introducing itself and explaining the concept of magical girls. Its eyes were devoid of emotions and it's tone never changed while it was dumping the information to the boy.

" So the big sis back then was a superhero fighting against witches? " said the boy excitedly, while thinking about his blonde hero.

Kyubey: " Yes, you can say that. " calmly affirming the boy

Boy: " So the ones who attacked me and this place were witches... " said the boy, trying to put pieces together

Kyubey: " I didn't say that. "

Boy: " Huh? " the boy was surprised as he was deemed wrong.

Kyubey: " Those girls were no doubt the same as Mami. They were magical girls. "

Boy: " But that big sis- "

Kyubey: " Mami. " the creature interrupted

Boy: " That Mami onee-san fought against them. How can they be on the same side! Also if those girls aren't witches then what is a witch? Are they even worse? "

Kyubey: " First of all I never talked about sides. I have only classified magical girls. Magical girls have the power but they aren't united nor there is an organization for them. Some hunt witches in groups but that's all. Witches on the other hand are even more chaotic. Those girls were no witches but I guess you thinking them as witches were given as humans define witches as something else and accuse many females of being one. Some of them were even magical girls. "

Boy: " Then what exactly are witches? "

Kyubey: " They are probably what you humans would call monsters. They are not all same but most of them are not humanoid in appearance. They hide inside their barriers and drive people into committing suicide or committing violent crimes. "

Boy: " Why? "

Kyubey: " It's hard to tell. The short answer is that they simply wish to do so. The reasoning behind it is unclear though. "

Boy: " Why did those girls attack big sis Mami then? "

Kyubey: " Beats me. But magical girls are very competitive. It is normal for magical girls to fight each other. But that's for normal circumstances. Those girls attacked this place and wreaked havoc which is probably why Mami fought them. Which would mean Mami attacked them first. But before you ask, I don't know why they were causing destruction in the first place. "

Boy: " Do you know who these girls were? "

Kyubey: " Of course. They are magical girls so they have made a contract with me. "

Boy: " Do you give everyone powers just so they can fight against witches!? "

The boy was irritated by the creature. Though he was not going to pressure the creature over it's irresponsibility as the creature clearly didn't care about what those magical girls would do with their powers. The creature probably wouldn't even bat an eye while offering a serial killer such powers is what he thought.

Kyubey: " Not everyone, only those with enough potential gets to become a magical girl. And I grant one of their wishes in compensation. "

Boy: " They not only get superpowers but also one of their wishes realized?! That's such a win-win situation for them! And people suffer as a result of such reckless recruitment! "

Kyubey: " If you think so. But not everyone is happy about becoming a magical girl. Also, witch extermination is saving lives so even the magical girls you may not like are indirectly saving people. "

Boy: " How come they aren't happy? Who wouldn't like having such powers? "

Kyubey: " Some of them regret their wishes and some of them don't want to fight witches. "

Boy: " They are cowards if you ask me. If I get such powers I wouldn't waste a single day without fighting. "

Kyubey: " Would you make a contract with me then? To become a magical girl? "

Boy: " Well, I don't want to become a

girl, can't you make me a magical boy instead? "

Kyubey: " No, I can only make a contract for magical girls. Besides, you might be a girl only when you transform and you can keep living your life as a boy just fine. Wouldn't it be more advantageous for you to hide your identity as someone with magical powers if your transformed self is more different than the way you are now?"

Boy: " Just give me some time to think please. " the boy answered, losing the enthusiasm he had after meeting this strange, talking animal. The creature had a point there but he had to think all it said.

He first thought he would join heroes that are fighting evil but those magical girls were not exactly that. Obviously, there are exceptions but since they are not organized it isn't the same thing. If anything he can be seen as a threat by other magical girls if he chooses to become one. Transforming into another gender would keep him safer then. The boy thought hard about this bizarre offer. He decided to accept it in the end.

But who was this boy? This was the boy who chose to go as far as sacrificing himself for the heroic magical girl, Mami Tomoe! Was he any special among his peers?

Shuzo " Shooter " Matsutani was an energetic boy who would spend his time playing games, especially football, with his friends. He had a great admiration for superheroes and he would never miss any of their shows. Thus, his friends gave him the nickname " Shooter ". He was average looking with brown eyes and dark brown hair.

It was like any other day, he woke up to prepare for his school. His school would start at the noon after all. His parents woke up before him and went to their jobs. While he was preparing his breakfast he heard the rumble, screams of people, outside. He rushed to the balcony facing the road. His neighbor, the girl he would occasionally talk to was also screaming in their now upside-down car. Her father would drop her by the school every time while going to his own job so she would wake up earlier than him. Strange luck, his tardiness made him avoid the same fate that has befallen his neighbors. However, he couldn't feel relieved as a thrown off car came and crashed into his balcony, making him fall down to the street and get stuck under the rubble. He was saved by Mami Tomoe out of it just to be a hostage for her enemies later. When Mami Tomoe escaped as per his wishes, his captors knocked him unconscious and when he came to himself he was in a hospital. Hopefully, his injuries were not serious at all and he was quickly discharged from the hospitals. He had to wait for his parents to pick him up and deal with the paperwork though.

When his parents asked him what happened he just said:

" Some car crushed into the balcony for some reason and I fell down to the ground. " was all he said to them.

The mysterious attack has cost him more than a few injuries though since his house's walls were broken open it was obvious he couldn't stay there. The government forbids entrance to the area in order to investigate and ensure the safety of people's property. They were going to repair everything and nobody would be able to sleep in their houses until then. That's why he went over to his uncle's house to stay over.

The last time he went to that house was long ago, and he didn't wish to return after fighting with his cousin last time.

But none of these were important for Shuzo as his mind was always on the incident. He thought about how he felt back then. How frustrating it was, not being able to help his hero... But he knew he didn't become a bother for her. He didn't yield to those with power. If anything he was thankful that Mami didn't die because of him. For some reason, he was left alive, for what reason he didn't know. He was determined to make them regret that decision though.

He thought about being a magical girl. Being a girl was going to be a small price to pay for obtaining that power. It could even come in handy anyways. He was supposed to make a wish as well. He was thinking of many possible wishes but he decided which wish he wanted most to be granted.

Shuzo: " I will do it. I will become a magical girl. " His voice was full of determination.

Kyubey: " Oh? I see that you are serious about this. And what is your wish that you want me to grant? Or do you just want to become a magical girl? "

The boy shook his head. His wish wasn't something too different from that though.

Shuzo: " I want to be able to catch those who are evil and deliver justice. I want to become the shining star of justice! "

Kyubey: " Then I shall grant you your wish and welcome you to the side of magical girls. " as it touched Shuzo's chest with its feeler like body parts.

A mysterious light covered his body as the creature's feelers touched his body. Light covered his whole body first and then focused over his heart. A soul gem was formed and came out of his body. Shuzo held it before it would drop, thinking that it might be important.

Shuzo: " What is this thing? " he asked while making an assumption in his mind

Kyubey: " That's your soul gem, proof of our contract. You will use that to transform into a magical girl. Do you want to try? "

Shuzo: " Well, I have already agreed to it so it would be pointless not to try. How do I transform? "

Kyubey: " Just think about it and focus. You should be able to do it. "

Shuzo thought hard about it, he was excited doing such a thing for the first time. As turquoise light covered his body he began to change into a girl. His hair grew longer, almost reaching his shoulders. His face changed into that of a girl's. His clothes were replaced with his magical girl costume: turquoise swimsuit, a thin metal armor covering the chest, on her arms she wears red metal cuffs with leather black gloves on her hands. On her legs, she wears white tights that are turquoise at the top, and over the tights she wears long metal boots that are blue and white. Her soul gem turned into a circlet with a quadrilateral star shape shining jewel facing forward.

Shuzo completely transformed into a magical girl. He was now a she!

Shuzo: " How do I look? "

Kyubey: " I don't see anything wrong. From now on you will be fighting witches as a magical girl Shuzo. "

Shuzo: " I don't want to use my name while I am a girl, it would be weird. When I am like this call me Ryuusei. "

Kyubey: " As you wish Ryuusei. "

Ryuusei broke the transformation.

Shuzo: " That's enough for today. Tomorrow I will go to big sis Mami's side and join her in her fight. " as he threw himself to the bed.

Kyubey: " If it is okay with you I can travel with you to show you the way and guide you towards Mami's house. "

Shuzo: " Of course it is okay with me! You gave me magical powers. Even though I don't like you giving these powers to bad people like those girls you still made me happy. I don't mind looking after you. What do you eat? "

Kyubey: " You don't need to bother yourself with feeding me but if you wish to do so I can eat whatever you eat. A small portion of your plate would be enough. "

Shuzo: " Then goodnight Kyubey. I want to sleep as soon as possible. "

Kyubey: " Goodnight to you as well. "

The boy wouldn't normally be recruited as he wouldn't release a considerable amount of energy when he transformed into a witch and it was also quite unlikely for him to become one. Kyubey would avoid such people by making itself invisible to those who didn't exceed the threshold. However, this boy could be useful in Kyubey's plans as he held Mami Tomoe in high regard. His affection would come in handy to approach Mami Tomoe.

Homura Akemi was the only reason Mami Tomoe was avoiding her former companion. As Kyubey observed them he understood that Homura Akemi harbored certain emotions towards Mami Tomoe and she was quite forceful with Mami. If this boy could be used to create a crack in their relationship it needed then giving the boy magical powers and energy that could be used to extend the life of the universe by fifty years would be more than worth it.

" ( Homura Akemi, you are making yourself the center of everything. If we can get rid of you, the single pillar that is shouldering all the weight, then the path towards Madoka Kaname and witchification of other girls will surely open. ) " is what white creature thought.


	37. The Brave One

The carefree chirping of birds woke Shuzo up to start his journey.

Shuzo opened his eyes a little bit, thinking about the day before. He still wasn't sure whether it was all a dream or not. He stretched out his left hand into the air, inspecting it. Yes, the ring on his middle finger was still there. He vaguely remembered transforming his soul gem into a ring to hide it. Such details didn't matter though, only the reality behind them: He became a magical girl yesterday and he was going to find Mami today. Power would bring responsibility and he couldn't run away from them. He was not going to wait until it was late.

Suddenly he sprung out of the bed, waking Kyubey up.

Kyubey: " Good morning, Shuzo! Ready to start your day? "

Shuzo: " Good morning to you too Kyubey! If it's okay with you I want to go and see Mami as soon as I have breakfast. "

Kyubey: " That's fine by me. I have been waiting for you anyway so tell me when you are ready to depart. "

Shuzo approached Kyubey, patted its head, and rubbed it under the chin. The creature reacted to it in a cute way, snuggling to his finger, scratching itself.

Shuzo: " You said a small portion of my food would be okay, just wait here and I will try to bring some to you. "

Kyubey: " That's not necessary. Others in the house can't see me. You can just bring me along. " before jumping on Shuzo's shoulder.

Shuzo was a bit surprised by that, but then again that creature was capable of granting magical powers, he recovered quickly. He went to the dining room.

He greeted others in the house and took a seat after taking his tableware.

His aunt prepared the table and they all had their breakfast together. Though Kyubey was invisible Shuzo tried to feed him without looking suspicious. He kept conversation with others minimum and finished his food quickly. Apparently, his parents were granted a day off but he wasn't going to spend the day with them. He had more important things to do.

He dressed up and went outside, along with Kyubey.

" (Now where?) " Shuzo thought

Kyubey: " Mami's territory is Mitakihara. You should go there. "

Shuzo: " (Huh, did Kyubey just read my mind?) " he thought

Kyubey didn't say anything. Shuzo thought that timing was just a coincidence and Kyubey was only acting like a proper guide.

Shuzo: " Mitakihara huh? How should I go there? "

Kyubey: " You humans use public transportation don't you. If you wish to do that I can tell you how to go there. Mitakihara isn't that far from here. "

Shuzo: " I can't wait to see her. Let's go! "

3 hours later

Kyubey: " We have reached Mitakihara. Let's get off the bus at this stop. "

Shuzo: " Wait. What's this? " as he pointed at his glowing soul gem.

Kyubey: " Your soul gem is reacting to the magical energy of a witch. There must be one nearby."

Shuzo: "There is one of those monsters nearby?! Where? "

Kyubey: " You have to find it on your own. Witches like places where they can feed off negative human emotions. A place where depressed humans stay or a place where they can commit crimes and commit suicide are your options. "

Shuzo: " Understood. " as he stormed out of the bus as it stopped. He had to hurry before the witch hurt people.

Shuzo ran as fast as he could until he saw the signs of a hospital. Of course, what better place could exist for negative human emotions? Sure hospitals are for treating humans but that means something is wrong with you. Shuzo ran for the hospital with Kyubey on his shoulder.

His soul gem started to glow even brighter. That was the sign that indicated he got closer to the witch. It didn't take him too long to find the entrance of the barrier, as Kyubey called it.

Kyubey: " This is the entrance of the witch's barrier. Witches hide inside barriers along with their familiars. If you die inside the barrier your body will disappear once the barrier does so as well. "

Shuzo: " That doesn't matter now, I have no intention of dying. Let's kick some monster butt! " as he dived into the barrier.

Kyubey: " This barrier doesn't feel normal. Let's postpone your first hunt until we find something easier okay? " after entering the barrier as well.

Shuzo transformed into a magical girl, the Ryuusei.

Ryuusei: " If my first time is going to be special like that then it is more the reason for me to fight."

Kyubey: " Wait, it's too dangerous! You are too inexperienced for this kind of situation. "

Ryuusei: " I didn't become a magical girl to stay out of danger. You wait here Kyubey I will check this place out. "

Kyubey: " No, let me come along. You might need my help. "

Ryuusei: " Suit yourself then. "

Ryuusei and Kyubey ran without any hesitation. She was not afraid of anything at all. This was a perfect opportunity before seeing Mami. A second chance against evil...

She found herself inside a dimly lit garden with hospital tools scattered around.

Shuuzo: " ( So that's a barrier, how bizarre ) " she thought

She was too excited to fight her first battle to inspect her surroundings as she hurried off to find the witch. Kyubey was clinging to her shoulder as she was running

Kyubey: " How bizarre, with the amount of magical energy in this barrier you would expect to come across lots of familiars. Where are they? "

Ryuusei: " Familiars? "

Kyubey: " Servants of witches, their creators. Most of the time you would have to fight your way through them to reach the witch. "

Ryuusei: " If they are supposed to serve their witch then sooner or later they will show up when I find the witch. "

Kyubey: " It's plausible. But don't get your guard down, this situation is abnormal. "

Ryuusei nodded. It wouldn't be cool to make some stupid mistakes on her first hunt.

" ( How can I find the witch? ) " she thought

But her vision changed. She rubbed her eyes, trying to fix whatever that is broken. A path seemed brighter than everything else

Ryuusei: " Is this a sign? Kyubey, did you see it? "

Kyubey: " See what "

Ryuusei: " The light that suddenly shone over that path right there. "

Kyubey: " I didn't see such a thing happening nor is there any difference between the path you are pointing at and others. "

Ryuusei: " Whatever, I will still follow that path. It feels like the right thing to do. "

Kyubey: " As you wish. "

This was the point when Kyubey understood that Ryuusei was more than a pawn he was planning to use. Just what powers she gained through that wish? It was still unclear for Kyubey but hopefully, he was going to see them soon.

It didn't take long for them to come across another magical girl running around in opposite directions on an intersection. With the speed they were running they almost missed each other.

They turned their faces to each other while slowing down. It didn't take any second for Ryuusei to recognize the other girl: Short black hair, eyepatch covering the right eye, and black claw-like weapons coming through her sleeves... It would be foolish to think Ryuusei wouldn't recognize the other party. This was Kirika Kure, the girl Ryuusei was going to punish later on for her crimes. Shuzo/Ryuusei never forgot her appearance.

Kirika gave off a sadistic smile after seeing Ryuusei. It was not because she miraculously found out she was the boy they held hostage. No, it was because she could finally do something worthwhile besides running around the barrier to find Oriko, killing a magical girl.

Two of them were hostile to each other and a single word would get them to start fighting.

Kyuubey: " Good grief. I will let you two to sort out your differences. "

This was the signal that made them both charge into one another


	38. Unfaltering Star of Justice

The school was over for the day. Madoka knew better than trying to stop Homura from leaving as that girl hurried out of the classroom. She was anxious for a little bit, which was understandable given her talk with Homura during lunch break. She was thinking about whether to find Mami, wait for her in class, or wait for her by the main gate.  
Sayaka came up to her and touched her shoulder:

Sayaka: " Yo Madoka! Ready to go? Can we drop by the CD store again? "

Madoka:" Sorry, today I have some business. " She said while uniting her hands to look apologetic.

Sayaka: " What business? " As she raised her brows.

Madoka thought that spending time with her senpai wasn't that big of a deal to keep it secret so she just confessed:

Madoka: " Today I was planning on spending time with Mami senpai. "

Sayaka: " Wait, this isn't about Homura, right? "

Madoka: " What are you talking about? " Genuinely puzzled by Sayaka's question.

Sayaka: " Nothing, I was just concerned about my friend doing something stupid over jealousy. "

Madoka: " I don't think I follow you. "

Sayaka: " Well some rumors are going around with Homura being intimate with a blonde girl and all but obviously they are exaggerated. "

Madoka wasn't amused. She closed her eyes for a bit and took a breath:

Madoka: " Sayaka-chan, I believe you are misunderstanding something. First of all Homura and I are not going out. Second, I haven't heard about those rumors nor am I

believing them now. Homura saved both of our lives, why are you so eager to discredit her? And you know that I still haven't come to terms with my feelings... " she said the last part quietly.

Sayaka: " Look, Madoka; if I have hurt you just now I am sorry. I just want the best for my friend. And that girl, Homura, doesn't quite give off such a good girl aura. She is doing whatever she wants all the time. You didn't see the look she gave me before Hitomi and I returned to the classroom. "

Madoka: " What look? "

Sayaka: " It was just for us to let you talk speak in private, so I can understand it but that look... It was like an order that I could never defy. It scared me shitless. And she was acting so cheerful before. You can't blame me for not entrusting you to her. "

Madoka: " I- I didn't notice that. But she is working for something important you know, she told us all. And she is serious about it. She is trying to stop that Walpurgis Night witch from killing countless humans. "

Sayaka: " Oh that noble goal of hers, how could I forget. I didn't say it back then but I just couldn't believe her hundred percent. Reading fate and analyzing witch activities when she was supposed to be hospitalized for half a year? Just how do numbers add up Madoka? "

Madoka: " You are just too skeptical of her. "

Sayaka: " And you are too naive! How can you believe her blindly? "

Madoka: " Do you think it is in her character to stay put inside a hospital room doing nothing? I would find it harder to believe that she is lying about that. "

Madoka took a breath:

Madoka: " Ever since I saw her in my dream I knew that she was going to be someone special for me, okay? I know you think it is too childish to think like that but I just can't see her as someone bad. She is just rough around the edges, that's all. "

Sayaka: " Oh really? "

Madoka: " Hasn't she healed Kamijou-kun, the boy you like. If anything you should be the one who holds Homura in high esteem. "

Sayaka: " That isn't a bad example, to be honest. But then she told me to look after a girl as compensation... Ahh enough, I just can't understand that girl. She is too random for simpletons like me to understand. "

Madoka: " Just accept it as what makes Homura unique I guess. I don't really have any problems with her personality. "

Sayaka: " You are just too accepting but whatever. I will stop dissing your girl from now on. "

Madoka: " I just said-! " Before she was hushed by Sayaka.

Sayaka: " I am just messing with you. Go have fun with senpai, I don't want to make Kyosuke wait for long. "  
Madoka nodded and watched her friend go. If she was honest, she would admit she cared about those rumors at least a bit. But Homura had confessed to her and she probably would never hesitate to say those words any time Madoka asked her to. Even if Madoka was hesitating over how to answer Homura's feelings she could at least trust them.

" (Homura is busy saving the world and people are talking behind her back? Just what is wrong with us?..) " Madoka thought.  
Her thoughts were cut short as the person Madoka was planning on finding showed her face through the door. After seeing Madoka, Mami smiled, entered the classroom, and approached Madoka.

Mami: " How was school today, Kaname-san? "

Madoka: " It was fine I guess. "

Mami: " Has something happened? "

Madoka: " Not really... Just heard about some stupid rumors, that's all. "

Mami: " What rumors? "

Madoka: " Like how you were intimate with Homura or something like that. "

Mami: " Oh, I see... "

Mami: " By the way, Homura has been desperately asking me to protect you today, and I agreed to it. Do you mind if we hang out today? "

Madoka: " Of course not! I would love to hang out with senpai. I am sure you have so many stories to tell. Homura has also asked me to spend time with you, which I agreed to. "

Mami: " Wonderful! If it's about stories, I can tell you lots of them while eating cake or drinking tea. I think it would be best if we went to my house then. "

Madoka nodded and stood up as she grabbed her bag.

Madoka: " Let's go then. "

Both of them started walking to Mami's house.

On the way

Madoka: " Mami'san, what are your hobbies? "

Mami: " Hmm, I don't really have time for hobbies but I think cooking would be one. I enjoy learning new recipes and trying them out. There is also one other thing but promise me not to laugh. "

Madoka: " I would never laugh, please tell me. "

Mami: " I like dancing while singing. "

Madoka: " Dancing? "

Mami: " Like an idol. I kind of always wished to become one. "

Madoka: " I am sure you would be very popular, Mami-san. You are very pretty and I am jealous of your figure. "

Mami: " giggles Thank you, but I don't think I can become one. A pretty face isn't enough to become an idol, they go through really harsh training. I never had time because of my magical girl activities. Even if I did become an idol, I would probably storm out of the stage the second I felt the presence of a witch. "

Madoka: " That would be very troublesome, I guess. Can't you take some time for yourself though? "

Mami shook her head:

Mami: " When the lives of others are at stake, no I can't. Anyone dying because of my irresponsibility would hurt me more than not being able to pursue my dreams. "  
Death. It wasn't a term Madoka used often. Apparently, magical girls, girls around her age, used it quite often. They were risking their lives for people who didn't have any idea about what was going on. Madoka was amazed by the noble soul of the blonde girl.

Mami: " We have almost reached my home."

Mami: " Is tea to your liking Kaname san? "

Madoka: " Yes, it is delicious Mami-san. "

Mami: " Really? I am glad you liked it. " Before taking a sip

However Mami's mind was not on the conversation at hand with Madoka, she was thinking of her fight with the white-dressed magical girl.

" ( She reacted to all my shots without looking at me. Was she reading my mind? No, I didn't manually aim for every single musket I fired at her, yet she still protected herself from them. Reading my mind wouldn't help her. That leaves two possibilities I can think of. Either she can perfectly sense everything in a certain area without needing to look or she can see future, trajectory of projectiles beforehand. I suspect the latter as Homura warned me that I might be targeted. Wouldn't it perfectly explain how I was ambushed if their target was me as Homura said? ) "

Madoka: " Say, Mami-senpai... "

Mami turned her attention to Madoka once again: " What is it? "

Madoka: " Homura told me that she sent you somewhere... "

Mami raised a brow, what was Madoka trying to say?

Madoka: " I was just surprised to see you coming to school together with her today. Did something happen? "

Mami: " I had some... problems, which caused my return. "

Madoka: " Can you tell me what happened? "

Mami: " I fought with some magical girl. Then her friend came up and the battle between us lasted too long for me to keep going. " as she transformed her soul gem into its original form.

Mami: " I can't fight against other girls with my soul gem being this tainted so I retreated back to my house. "

Madoka: " I am so sorry to hear that Mami-san. It must have been hard. " With a genuine concern in her voice.

Mami: " It was a disgraceful moment for me. Being forced to retreat... It won't happen again. "

A fire was lit in Mami's eyes as her voice started to carry more emotions. She clenched her fists as she thought about all the people she couldn't save. One thing was certain, Mami was never ever going to back down anymore.

Madoka: " Umm, Mami-san? I think you should cherish your life more than treating it as if you are a samurai or something. I don't think it is bad to run away if your life is at risk. "

Mami drank her remaining tea in one gulp.

Mami: " I don't have such luxury, I owe being stronger to them. To all people the people that I couldn't save. That's how I decided to become as strong as I am now in the first place. You don't know it since you never saw me in action but I am no pushover. I have been keeping Mitakihara safe until now as I survived countless battles. Be it a witch or magical girl, I dominated my opponent until I eliminated the threat they posed. Next time I see those girls, I will make sure they are no longer a threat. "

Madoka: " I never meant to say you were weak. Homura spoke highly of you, that you were a prodigy who would come once in a century or something like that. I am sure that we all owe our lives to you. But I don't think anybody, especially a good person like you deserves to carry such a heavy burden. "

A bitter smile formed on Mami's lips: " She said that about me huh. Thank you for your concern Kaname-san but I don't think so. Carrying the burden you are talking about is what I chose to do. I can just carry on with my normal life as long as I am abandoning everybody else. That's not what I am wishing for though. I don't regret saving lives. Doing it all alone was the hardest part but if I was given another choice I would still choose to fight, even if it eventually led to my death. "

Madoka couldn't answer as trying to defend her point would mean accepting the death of random people, including her own.

Mami smiled: " Don't make such a face. I know you were just worried about me. Don't worry, I will be careful when I am fighting. How about I bring in the cake I promised and tell you about the people I saved? You might understand why I keep fighting better. "  
Madoka nodded: " That would be for the best. "

Meanwhile, inside the barrier;  
Ryuusei and Kirika lunged at one another like mad dogs that broke free of their chains. Kyubey had to jump out of Ryuusei's shoulder in order to not become a burden in her fight. He had to rely on a slim chance of Ryuusei's victory against Kirika Kure. He started silently observing their fight.  
Kirika, who was stunned briefly by her opponent's quick reaction, got punched by Ryuusei's left fist.  
Ryuusei didn't give Kirika any moment to breathe. She kicked Kirika's stomach but it didn't completely connect as Kirika jumped back.

" Annoying... " Kirika muttered as she kneeled down and touched the ground with both hands. A circle with runes inside appeared on the ground. She started smiling creepily as if she was proud of her work. With great confidence she jumped over Ryuusei, planning to land behind her.

Ryuusei allowed her to jump behind her. She seemed to be too focused on whatever she was trying to do to watch Kirika with her eyes. As Kirika landed, Ryuusei's body started to glow.

Kirika, now behind Ryuusei, attacked with her right arm, targeting Ryuusei's torso with her claws.

Before Kirika's claw could reach Ryuusei though, Ryuusei shouted:

Ryuusei: " Shining Fist of Justice! " as she turned around.

Ryuusei's right arm was shining too bright, at least bright enough for a human to immediately avert their eyes.

Ryuusei sidestepped and punched Kirika's extended forearm with her shining arm. Kirika let out a small cry which was cut short by Ryuusei's back kick that threw Kirika afar.  
Both of them stopped moving. Ryuusei stopped to observe the damage she dealt while Kirika was panting, stunned by the speed of Ryuusei's movements and the pain that punch brought to her.

The punch itself wasn't particularly that strong, it didn't carry an extraordinary weight that tore apart Kirika's arm. However, for starters, it was too fast. It burned Kirika's sleeves through sheer friction. It also stopped Kirika dead in her tracks.

Kirika was in pain. She expected her opponent to be slowed down, not faster than her. Things were not going her way obviously, but she still had a few trump cards she hadn't used yet.

" ( Not bad for my first time ) " Ryuusei thought while looking at her fist. The light covering it had disappeared along with the power that suddenly surged out. Magic was still mysterious to her but as easy and natural as moving limbs. After that one punch, Ryuusei got rid of any hidden fear that was within her mind. She was going to bring this eye-patched villain to justice.

Kirika, on the other hand, was getting frustrated. Sure, she isn't bored now that she is fighting but her opponent is toying with her. Kirika didn't like that at all, she decided on getting rid of her frustration by tearing that girl's body apart.  
Two of them stopped getting caught inside their own thoughts and checked each other. Ryuusei's eyes were not showing any particular emotion anymore now that she got calmer; Kirika, on the other hand, was clearly pissed off. Maybe her previous " loss " to Mami Tomoe was making her feel insecure, thus every wrong move she makes causes her agitation.

Ryuusei was not angry anymore now that she was winning, that punch and kick got rid of all stress she had, but that didn't mean she would ever forgive her opponent. She wasn't going to fight for a personal grudge though, she was going to deliver due justice. That's what heroes do after all.  
Kirika leaped forward, towards her opponent. She swung her arms, planning to maim her opponent with her claws from a safer distance than before.  
Since Ryuusei didn't have anything to protect herself with, she could only go backward while dodging Kirika. She hadn't come up with any counter to Kirika's simple yet effective assault.

In Kyubey's eyes, both of them were moving at incredible speeds for humans. They were at least ten times faster than an average athlete. For Kyubey who has observed the bothersome magical girl that killed her colleagues for fun, this was easy to understand! Ryuusei was immune to Kirika's magic that slows down others.

Kyubey: " ( " Catch those who are evil and deliver justice " was probably the best wish you could have come up with. You will never be outrun by your enemies thanks to that wish Shuzo. I can expect you to survive at least until I am done with you. ) " he thought as he followed the duo.

They were going at it for a while and they all got out of the area Kirika was slowing down.  
However, Kirika was getting tired of playing this game and decided to finally use her trump card, what she planned on doing since the start of her second assault.  
Kirika's claws could be extended, greatly increasing Kirika's range of attack. Kirika would call it " Vampire Fang ". For Ryuusei who was dodging Kirika's attacks by hair's breadth, it meant instant defeat. Kyubey had to play favorites here, even if it meant breaking the rules set by them. But not helping Ryuusei against a girl that kills other magical girls would be illogical. Every single magical girl contributed considerable amounts of energy to the universe and he could get rid of the energy leak by helping Ryuusei here.

From Kirika's facial expressions he estimated her to do the said move in the next swing with eighty-three percent. That was high enough to risk it all. Kirika started swinging her right arm to the left.

Kyubey: [ " Jump! " ] in telepathy

Maybe it was because Ryuusei didn't have anything else to do, or maybe because she entrusted her life to Kyubey she jumped with all her might.  
Inertia, objects' resistance to change in velocity; it would ensure Kirika to extend her claw even after seeing Ryuusei jump because Kirika started extending her claw just before swinging her arm. She couldn't stop extension instantly and if she stopped swinging her arm she would lose her balance because the position of the center of mass was going to change. If she didn't stop swinging though she was going to leave her side open to attacks.

Kyubey: ( " This must be the " checkmate " you humans talk about. " )

Kyubey's " betrayal " and her current position replaced Kirika's anger with panic. She had to do something, anything. She redirected her arm upwards but for the integrity of claws, she had to almost complete her previous swing and combine it with the rotation to not lose control of claws and her balance. She bet on her own speed and she still had a huge chance of killing her opponent who was in midair.

Ryuusei, by instinct, knew that it was now or never. She had to use a flashy move and deliver justice and she had to do it now. She had to be fast, faster than ever. Faster than the time she punched that girl's arm.

Ryuusei's soul gem started glowing as Ryuusei's body was covered with magic. She knew what she was going to do now. She was going to use her leg to cut through the air, and eye patch girl later. She stretched her right leg down, towards her enemy, and raised her arms upwards.

Ryuusei: " Shining Star of Justice, METEOR IMPACT! "

Ryuusei's body was covered with blinding light and her falling speed increased. Kirika was not going to stop it, she couldn't. She had bet on her own speed but Ryuusei was accelerating like crazy. It was obvious that Ryuusei had won, all Kirika could do was waiting for her imminent death.


	39. Homura's ' Notebook 1

' Homura's ' Notebook

Supernatural Elements

Sixth sense: Sixth sense is a sense that every living being has, however sixth sense is usually not relied upon as it is prone to deterioration much faster than any other senses, making many adult humans doubt its existence. I don't exactly know which organ is responsible for the sixth sense but for humans I know that even those with a weak sixth sense can still sense objects and living beings when they come close to the forehead. Therefore it is highly probable that the center point of aura for humans is close to the forehead. Let me talk about the important part now:

The sixth sense allows living beings to sense those within their aura. The radius of aura ranges between 0 to 25 meters ( 82.02 feet ). When auras clash with each other those with a strong sixth sense will surely notice it.

The shape of an aura is unknown as there is no way to observe it. However, I believe that waves are created within the forehead and they go forward. After reaching their maximum range they stay there until the next waves hit them. When the next waves hit, previous ones split into two and slowly surround the body from all directions. I can use magic to amplify generated waves, increasing their range. At least that's what I believe I am doing. Try to imagine what I explained and use magic to increase your sixth sense as I do, it will help you greatly. I believe it is much more efficient than just relying on your soul gem to pick up magical activities. With enough magic, you will be able to find witches and magical girls real fast. This will no doubt help you and I feel proud writing these with that in mind.


	40. Homura's ' Notebook 2

' Homura's ' Notebook

Supernatural Elements

Fate: This is a hard one. Fate is literally about what's next in our lives. What will happen next? The existence of fate means that everything is predetermined, which would make free will just an illusion. But that's not it. That's what people think when they disregard everything else. They are afraid of thinking they don't have freedom. However, fate is a reality. Everything I do, everything I think is all my fate. Even me writing these was most likely fate. I will proudly accept the mission fate has given me then.

People shouldn't fall into despair just because they might not have freedom. There are lots of idioms suggesting not to swim against the stream in many languages. That's exactly how it is with fate. A strong stream that won't even give you any choice about your destination. Fate is strong and fighting it can be extremely dangerous, as you may replace your fate with your doom. Even if you were not fated to die yet, you might bring that to yourself.

Don't forget about that warning and read my conclusions over changing fate. These will be extremely important as you hopefully won't be forced to go back in time again.

Fighting your fate is by no means impossible. There are simple steps to change your fate.

The first one is accepting fate. Without accepting that fate is real no progress can be made.

The second one is observing. This one is hard when you are trying to fight fate just for the sake of fighting it. You can never know whether what you wished to do is within fate or not. So what I think as the easiest way to progress is failing. Failing to obtain your desire will let you observe fate, you will be so close to the boundaries so close to the exit... You might have a hard time following me so I will give a simple example.

I wish to eat a cake. Maybe that desire is also within fate but that is irrelevant. I just want to eat the cake but I can't do it. I always find something stopping me from eating the cake. You might think it is super easy to just take the cake but it is not. Either something comes up and puts distance between me and that cake or I get second thoughts. The cake starts looking too expensive, my morality stops me from stealing it. All of a sudden I start thinking I am getting fat and decide not to eat cakes for a while. For whatever reason, the result is the same. I can't eat that cake.

That's what observing means. Observe what is happening, find out what your fate is. From my example, you might understand that eating the cake is not my fate.

Once knowing what is within your fate and what is not everything becomes easier. Doors open for you, granting passage through that invisible wall called fate. I can finally eat that cake while ignoring everything else. Because I am challenging fate that looks weak now. What happens when I eat that cake?

The third stage is the last one. It is simple, just do what you think is not within fate and that's it. You will change your fate. Let's eat that cake!

However, eating that cake will most likely be my doom. I will choke on it as nobody else helps me. I will have my fate change, along with the date of my death. That's why only try to change your fate when you think it is necessary. If you think fate is forcing you to die, then change it! You might prolong your life. But please don't change your fate for trivial things. I will write another method that will let you read your fate in the next chapter so keep reading this notebook.


	41. Homura's ' Notebook 3

' Homura's ' Notebook

Supernatural Elements

Momentum

That's the word I came up with while thinking of what to call this pattern of winning and losing. It might even have influence over fate, nobody can be sure though.

Remember Newton's Cradle, watch a video if you have forgotten. It was made to demonstrate the conservation of momentum and energy but those spheres swinging inspired me with this idea.

Let's think about Newton's Cradle this way, imagine the left side as bad things and the right side as good things happening. A sphere swinging to the right side will eventually start swinging to the left until swinging towards the right again. Good things will eventually come to an end and bad things will start happening. However bad things will also end and good things will start happening again. This is how I think balance is being kept.

But this is just an idea, not important or useful in your daily life of course... What you need is something more practical. Let me explain about momentum more.

I have told you that those series will eventually end to change places. But how long do they last? Do they have a limit? Can I use these to my advantage? These are the questions you should be asking.

You must be familiar with the term "force" in physics. If you applied force you could affect the spheres in Newton's Cradle. The thing is, in life, by living, we are constantly applying the force. Whatever we do applies force for different directions, towards the bad or towards the good series of events.

Changing your actions will make you stop applying that same force. If you think something else, something different from what you were thinking about before, you will be applying a different force. It takes tremendous willpower to maintain the same force but if you can do it, you will be able to extend the good ones or stop the bad ones. In a way, you will be able to control fate itself.

However, never forget that you won't always be able to stop these series of events by applying force like that. At such times, just accept defeat and minimalize your losses until it's time for "good" things to happen.


	42. Oriko's Solution

An Ash-blonde haired girl was running as fast as she could inside the barrier that changed into some kind of an art gallery

( Shit! Shit shit shit shit! This wasn't supposed to happen! What kind of person could pull off such a stunt like that? All that planning, all that destruction, and for what? For the **_guardian_** to just beat us completely? )

(Now now, this isn't like me. I should calm down. I should be grateful that I am still alive and cut my losses. I can't afford to lose Kirika here. I should find a way to save her. I must have put some distance between myself and that _**guardian**_ anyways. )

Oriko hid behind a wall and used her magic to find a way, a future in which Kirika survives. She couldn't keep running while using her magic to search through all the possible futures.

She saw through countless futures that she might as well have lived. It was weird observing the actions of herself who would also have observed the future before acting. The information Oriko obtained was the accumulation of infinity observations until she reached an answer. Every Oriko she saw had also seen countless futures she hasn't seen yet. This was the ultimate power of her magic but using it leaves her defenseless. She could have used this magic to defeat Homura Akemi but she simply didn't have the opportunity.

She found a way, a solution that she wasn't so sure about. However, that was the only thing she could do so she had to try it.

In the future, Kirika was going to live because she made a hole in a wall 100 meters away. She had to fire 4 beams to open holes in all the walls that are in the way. Her magic was already depleted but she had grief seeds on her, taken from teams of stupid magical girls that she could easily deceive. They were either killed by Kirika or turned into a witch thanks to the Oriko's manipulation.

Kirika replenished her magical power, completely using up one of the grief seeds. She didn't waste any time attacking her target. She fired her beams precisely, one after another until they reached the target wall.

 ** _Guardian_** surely sensed her magic so she kept running away.


	43. Redhead's Intervention

Kyoko was inside the barrier, trying to find other magical girls and understand what was going on. Nauseation got worse along with the addition of a creepy sense of fear. When she first sensed it, shivers went down her spine. She even hesitated to go any further in her search. However, that was when the sensation of magical energy made her come back to her senses. The wall in front of her was penetrated with a high energy beam. She immediately dodged it. If she was going to act she was better off doing it right away instead of hesitating or she could fall victim to stray magical beams.

She knelt next to the hole and looked through it. Whatever penetrated it, was far away as walls beyond the hole had the same circular hole.

" Strange... What kind of magic could penetrate all these walls? But wait, I didn't hear it just once. Whatever magic it was, it was fired multiple times. For what reason? " she muttered as she was trying to solve the case with her curiosity increasing.

If she wanted to find others, she figured out following the holes to find the source of destruction was the fastest way.

Luckily for her, she could fit through the hole, although just barely. She went through walls one by one. It was thrilling, as she was coming close to the answer. Maybe source of all this fear was there as well. She could die inside the barrier without anyone noticing but that didn't bother her at all. She was just excited about her progress when she saw a hole with dazzling light behind it. She quickly looked through it while covering her eyes.

There were two magical girls fighting, one with short black hair who dressed like combination of a maid and butler uniforms along with an eyepatch, the other one with brown hair who wore an armored turquoise swimsuit, with a circlet on her head. Black haired one seemed to use weapons that look like attached claws while the other seemed to be unarmed.

Kyoko: " Isn't this just bullying? " as she watched the swimsuit girl being forced to dodge for her life. She couldn't let these two kill themselves just like that. They could be useful against the girl who recruited her. Funny, she still doesn't even know that girl's name, even though she came to Mitakihara because of her. That's what Kyoko was thinking.

Kyoko wanted to have a fail-safe plan. Her " employer " was too strong for Kyoko and too chaotic. If she lashed out at Kyoko, Kyoko couldn't resist. If these two are girls she recruited then she could instill some distrust, to keep an eye out her " employer ". If they were not, she could try to make them meet her " employer " so that they can have more magical girls against a Walpurgis Night. That would increase Kyoko's chance of survival of course. She just had to warn the girls before introducing them to her " employer " .

She went through the hole to intervene.

Suddenly, the swimsuit girl jumped as the other girl made a wide attack. The tables have turned, now the black-haired girl was in a pinch as her opponent was emitting quite magical energy.

Kyoko: " Move! "

Kyoko extended her spear and pushed the black-haired girl out of harm's way by hitting her with the chains.

She saved that girl just in time as the other girl's foot cut through Kyoko's chains. Her spear was no more, she had to make another one now which was quite a hassle for Kyoko.

Both girls turned their attention to the one who meddled in their fight.

Kyoko: " Yo! Finally noticed me huh? How about you guys cool your heads and listen to me? "


	44. Flight of the Valkyrie

Ryuusei was surprised by the sudden interference. But justice was swift and Ryuusei was the sole enforcer. After she landed on her feet she leaped towards the redhead, readying her punch. However, she was not as fast as before.

Kyoko: " *Tch. " as she quickly blocked blows with her arms.

Kyuubey: " [ Behind you! ] "

Ryuusei was completely trusting Kyuubey. She didn't like how that creature irresponsibly gave powers to everyone but Kyuubey was helping her now. This made Ryuusei think that Kyuubey was in agreement with her and finally cleaning up its own mess by helping her fight against evil magical girls. She became faster. Without hesitating, she grasped the redhead's arms and by taking strength from them she jumped over her.

Kyoko was completely baffled by the sudden increase in her opponent's speed and she almost fell victim to Kirika's claw. Kirika had aimed at Ryuusei though, that's why it didn't reach Kyoko.

However, that was not the end yet. Ryuusei, still in midair, kicked the redhead towards Kirika. Kyoko fell on top of Kirika.

Kyuubey was thinking of what is the best course of action in this situation. Ryuusei was a new pawn that could come in handy and the death of Kirika Kure wouldn't outweigh Ryuusei's help. On the contrary, getting rid of a magical girl murderer was quite beneficial. However, Kyoko Sakura was also in the picture now. Kyoko Sakura was a girl that will surely come in handy for corrupting other magical girls. Kyoko Sakura was what you would call a pitiful girl who lost her way due to circumstances. She could be used to evoke sympathy from other magical girls around her while Kyoko can do her usual business, taking away their source of grief seeds to do whatever she wants. The girls that fight her wouldn't be able to give it their all and be confused about their own ideals, lose their territory, and become a witch in the end.

Kyoko couldn't care less about other magical girls losing their territory as she went through worst of worst. She just wanted to fill the void inside of her with magic. Being a magical girl was the last thing left for her. However now she was not even that, but subordinate of one! When she saw two magical girls fighting inside the barrier, both trying to kill one another, she wanted to use them but she also wanted to stop them so that there would be no death.

She didn't expect to be in such a scary position now though. She never imagined there could be such strong magical girls that can play around with her without letting her even move. Just how fast was that girl?

Kyoko was lying on top of Kirika Kure who was confused. If Oriko was there she could come up with a plan to turn the situation into their favor. As annoying as it was, the brown-haired girl proved to be a challenge that she probably couldn't overcome. And now another girl jumped into the fray by saving her life. She was lying under that girl and she was confused over what to do. What would Oriko do? Somehow she thought Oriko would suggest against killing her new savior. She grinned. It was getting easier for her to predict Oriko's thoughts, they have spent so much time together after all.

When Kirika was busy slicing her way through magical girls, Oriko was making them fight one another. She could do it too! Then Oriko would surely praise her after they are done here.

Kirika, trying to whisper: " Thanks for your help- eh "

While Kirika was thinking about what to do Kyoko was already standing up. She could no longer hear her whispers. Kyoko was too busy to listen to Kirika anyway.

Kyoko: " You want to play rough? So be it, but don't expect me to just take it! " as she created a new spear.

Ryuusei readied herself as well. Neither side would back down and neither has forgotten about Kirika. Kyoko would glance back to her from time to time.

Kyubey: " [ Don't be so hasty, Ryuusei! You are attacking every girl you see. ] "

Ryuusei: " [ But she protected that girl! She is obviously an accomplice of hers! ] "

Kyubey: " [ It is possible. However, she could also have come just to finish your fight. Isn't preventing deaths whenever possible dictated by your society? For now, calm down and assess the situation without escalating it any further. ] "

Ryuusei was going to retort but stopped, took a breath instead, and lowered her arms. Then she pointed towards Kyoko and:

Ryuusei: " Who are you and why did you come between us?! "

This took Kyoko by surprise. She was ready to attack but her initial goal would be impossible to achieve then.

Kyoko: " I just wanted to stop you guys from killing each other! What the heck is wrong with you suddenly attacking me like a mad dog?! "

Ryuusei: " Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong then! If it weren't for you I would have gotten rid of that murderer! "

Kyoko: " Huh? " she glanced back, but Kirika was much closer than she expected, and faster...

Kirika: " I am sorry my savior, I thought you could be more useful. I can't handle you two and sadly you are the first to go. "

Kyoko couldn't move as fast as she wanted. Kirika was too fast for her, she even spoke fast.

But Kyoko could at least turn around. Alas, that didn't stop Kirika from swinging her right arm, cutting her abdomen from the side. Kyoko could hardly put her spear between the blades, bearing the pain. If she hadn't, her body could be torn into two messy pieces. She stopped Kirika's claw, which was digging into her, from going any further but Kirika, experiencing Ryuusei's strength first hand simply pulled out and retreated. Ryuusei was running towards Kirika and had she tried to attack Kyoko with her other arm Ryuusei wouldn't let her escape.

Kyoko was on her knees, trying to stop the bleeding. Those two girls didn't matter to her anymore. She was extremely unlucky nowadays and she cursed her luck.

Ryuusei was pursuing now running away Kirika. Kirika had noticed the holes on the walls. One was on the side red-haired girl came from and one was on the opposite side. She ran towards the opposite side. She had an idea about those holes, unlike Ryuusei.

Ryuusei finally closed in as they reached a wall. She jumped and punched Kirika.

But her punch got blocked by a sphere that appeared all of a sudden, which was starting to glow.


	45. Sudden Defeat

Sayaka couldn't reach Homura. Her phone was either off or out of reach. She didn't want to waste time, she wanted to see Kyosuke as soon as possible so she was waiting in front of the hospital.

Sayaka: " ( She would be super pissed off if I went inside the building wouldn't she? ) "

Inside the Barrier

Ryuusei was so close to defeating Kirika but she was stopped by yet another interference.

This time an oddly familiar flying sphere that was glowing...

Ryuusei understood how dangerous the situation was. She was getting faster, faster than ever.

But she couldn't pull her hand away from the sphere fast enough. She wasn't fast enough to avoid getting hit by Oriko's beam.

It was too sudden, too harsh. Fate had played with Ryuusei like a fiddle.

A super high energy beam coming from Oriko's sphere penetrated through Ryuusei's hand, melting the flesh on its way. The heat was too high that the whole hand started to melt. Ryuusei would have fainted and broken off her transformation had it not been that painful. She was on the ground, screaming.

Kirika faced her pursuer now that she was incapable of moving. However, Oriko just held her arm and pulled her.

Oriko: " We have to get out of here, NOW! "

Kirika couldn't say no to Oriko, especially after she was rescued just now. She just got pulled until they were out of the barrier.

Not long after, three seconds later, the barrier disappeared.


	46. Devils' Deal

Oriko is on the loose and I have replenished my magic power. Now let's kill Gertrud again and be done with this stupid place. I start my search for the remaining witch.

I can't stop grinning while imagining the stories I am going to tell Mami, or should I call them my heroic achievements? Would she praise me? Would she pat my head while telling me how great I am? Would she let me hug her while we are sleeping?

I can't wait to get out of this place and see Mami. My love for her is increasing each and every second. It's strange though, I didn't love her THAT much before. Mami... I can't wait for our reunion...

My smile slowly faded away. How could I have exposed her to danger like that? How could I let her get hurt? Will she ever forgive me? Will I ever forgive myself?

I look at my soul gem which is shining as bright as possible. What am I talking about? Of course, she will forgive me. Even my soul is happy and I won't let it get tainted by such pointless concerns.

Madoka? I will also tell Madoka all about my accomplishments. That cute pink ball looking at me with eyes of admiration... I would squeeze her cheeks and tickle her until she gave in. Lay her down the ground and stare deep into her eyes before kissing her soft lips again... Why did they feel so good? Why did kissing feel that good? It's better than I expected and I want to do it again and again and again...

Sigh What am I thinking about. Do I even have the right to any of these? DO I? How can I love Mami? How can I kiss Madoka without Homura's permission? How can I act as I want in her body? Why am I after the warmth of a body, feeling of life so much?

My eyes started watering. My chest got tighter as my facial expression got out of control.

Why am I crying so hard? I never intended to love anybody else but you Homura. Why is everything so different than I expected? Why am I so different? I didn't know I had such feelings lying dormant.

I close my eyes while walking straight and imagine that Homura is in front of me. She is standing completely still, looking at me. I hug her, expecting some praise for all my work until now. But she doesn't react, she can't react. I just can't make her move with my imagination. Just like how I am in control of her body and she can't move in real life. Is this what I have been thinking the whole time? Am I just feeling guilt? I have already robbed Homura's body from her and I feel guilty for acting in a way she won't accept.

I open my eyes and clench my fists.

But you know what, Homura? I won't be some miserable girl who is trying to live a life worse than a slave's, going against her own interests. No, the path to victory is only for the greatest. I won't hide, I won't run away from my own personality. I will acknowledge myself. I love you a lot but I can't grasp the happy future for you if I am shackled by guilt.

Yes, I do love Mami. She is perfect and perfectly lovable. She is smarter and stronger than me and the idea of being able to protect her makes me unbelievably happy. She has always been my scale for perfection. And perfection I shall embrace on my path to ultimate victory.

And yes I also love Madoka. I understand why you love her so much. I also share your feelings after all and she also amazes me. She is much better than others around me. She is so bright, so pure, so... So divine. If she isn't a blessing to our life then I know nothing. She is a treasure that I must protect from everyone else. Especially from misguided pseudo heroes...

And yes I stole her first kiss and I loved every second of it. You can hate me for it and I will accept it all. But you can't dim the sun's light. She will shine ever bright, forever. That dazzling light will one day wake you up as well, at least that's my plan.

I am glad we had this " talk ". Now I can go on and live as I want. I can have dreams and realize them. And the first step is getting rid of this stupid witch.

After walking for 5-10 minutes I finally found the final door. No need to waste time let's enter inside. The room is some sort of a garden with revolving " walls ".

Gertrud is " sitting " inside. Same old Gertrud, never change. She has spawned lots of small familiars in such a short time as well.

I won't stop time, I don't need to. I have done pretty well without that magic. I pull out some rocket launchers and place them on the ground except for the one I am pulling out last.

She starts moving. She noticed my presence, she is more alert than last time. This will be a bit tricky, I can't just shoot a rocket and be done with it.

Sigh, I guess a little bit of magic is indeed necessary. Let's see if I can do this without stopping time.

' Come at me all you want, results will be the same as last time. '

I place the rocket launcher I am holding next to the others and pull out Skorpion from my shield. This is only for familiars around me. I wish I had thought of pulling out a flamethrower instead but I can't just equip it in the heat of the moment. I expected this to be easy but I guess I have started losing. Can't blame my luck after all that good events after all. But me, losing to the likes of Gertrud? I won't allow it.

Familiars make their move and rush towards me, forcing me to jump back.

Ah, if I needed fire I could have just used a molotov cocktail instead! Why didn't I think of it? I must be losing my edge. Trying to shoot down all these minuscule familiars is way too inefficient. Rocket launchers are in front of me, wish I could just fire them and be done with it but Gertrud is way too agile for its size. I am doing really bad right now, losing control of the battle.

I empty my magazine on familiars and throw away the weapon. I pull out an M320 grenade launcher and stay put. Gertrud and rockets are in front of me. My plan is to lure Gertrud closer and firing at rockets, killing Gertrud with the explosion.

How can I lure Gertrud though? I don't have any idea. Familiars are approaching. Should I get myself into a pinch, allowing Gertrud to make its move? No, it is too dangerous. As far as I know, I am on a losing streak. I can't do something that risky. How can I win? What would Mami do?

If only I was as smart as her, I could have a good plan. Maybe I really should freeze time. But I can't face Mami if I just cheat my way through. I already have all the weapons in humanity's arsenal. It would be ridiculous if I can't win now. It will be impossible to stop time after Walpurgis Night anyways.

I close my eyes. What am I missing? What more do I need? What would Mami do if she were in my place?

Heh, I smirked. She would do things in a flashy way. She wouldn't shy away from using magic, yet never waste more than enough. If she were in my stead though... She would probably use the environment to her advantage!

Who cares about luring Gertrud! I will destroy walls and she will have to dodge falling pieces. All I have to watch out for are familiars.

I start running towards the rocket launchers I have left. I only need to distract Gertrud for a little while. I will fire at her. She will then be forced to dodge towards two directions I will be aiming at. If I shoot at her plus either left or right of her she will be forced to either run towards one of those two directions according to my choice or come towards me. I need to fire four rockets in total, I can not mess this up. I need to be incredibly fast, I shouldn't even check whether or not if my aim was off.

With M320 I keep running towards Gertrud and rockets. For her to not attack me I will shoot once with it.

All of a sudden familiars line up in front of me, uniting into some sort of a rope floating on air. That won't be enough to stop or catch me when I am determined though!

I slide under this emergent barricade while firing at Gertrud, immediately rolling towards rockets afterward.

Gertrud dodged towards the right. I picked up two rocket launchers, holding each with one hand. Please, my hands, don't shake!

I change my mind after seeing that Gertrud is still running. I can do this with two rockets. If I shoot at the wall in the direction she is going towards, she won't be able to react by going back. After taking the radius of the explosion into consideration she should change her direction 30-40 degrees towards her right. I will fire the second rocket directly towards her path one second after firing the first rocket.

State of art wall crumbles after the damage I have inflicted. The trajectory of pieces was a bit different than I have expected though. Must be because the wall had its own velocity. Thankfully I wasn't the only one who couldn't calculate their trajectory because Gertrud also turned as I expected. The second rocket finally hits her. Letting out one final cry of pain, Gertrud disappears without leaving any grief seed. I should be able to return back to reality now as there isn't any witch left.

The barrier disappears and I am facing the doors of the hospital. The scenery in front of me though was much more than them.

Kyoko and another magical girl are writhing in pain. That girl... I don't even know how to react. Her hand... it is melting. What the hell is that! Even I can't stomach this. And Kyoko... She is also on the ground bleeding out while holding her abdomen. What do I do, facing this grotesque scenery? Who is that other girl? What exactly happened to them? So much for a happy fun time after returning to Mami and Madoka. Do I heal them, wasting the magic that I tried so hard not to spend? Even if I try to heal them I still won't be able to. They are beyond the help of normal magic. If Sayaka was here as her healer type magical girl self like in other timelines though...

Sayaka: " Ho-Homura? W-what are you doing? " from behind

Her voice almost startled me. I haven't expected to hear her voice right after thinking of her.

I turned around to face her, putting on a smile:

' Nice timing! I have just finished off the witch haunting this hospital. '

Sayaka: " A-Are you for real?! Can't you see those girls on the ground! What have you done to them? "

' Hey! I am as clueless as you are. I don't know what happened to them and I wouldn't be doing such things. '

" It was Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure's doing," said a familiar voice.

' Incubator? '

Kyubey: " Even I haven't expected this turn of events, meeting you here this way, Homura Akemi. "

' Spare the pleasantries, what happened here? Tell us quickly. '

Kyubey: " These two were attacked by Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure. Had the barrier disappeared a few seconds later these two would have been killed off. "

It is my fault these two are in such a shape then. Because I have let Oriko run away... Oh Oriko, this girl with her hand melted got it easy compared to what I am going to do to you.

' It's a shame. These two are beyond saving. From what it looks like Kyoko is only holding onto the " life " thanks to magic while the other one's situation is beyond painful. She can still live but will never ever be able to use her hand again. '

Sayaka: " Can't you heal her hand, just like how you healed Kyosuke's? "

' No, it only required some tinkering with nerves. This one requires creating the whole hand. I can't do it. Same with the redhead, Kyoko. I can't heal her either. They are beyond saving now. Even if we are in front of a hospital, Kyoko won't make it to the operating room while the other won't have any use for hospitals besides amputation. '

Kyubey: " They are not beyond saving though. There is a girl here who can make a contract with me in order to heal them. "

Sayaka: " Eh! Homura is already a magical girl so you are talking about me? "

' Exactly. ' I faced away from them to hide my grin. I don't want Madoka to become a magical girl but Sayaka becoming one is not that bad. I took away her reason for being one, changing her and Madoka's opinion of me in a positive way. If I haven't done it then she would have turned into some stupid magical girl trying to hinder my progress. If she becomes one now though it won't be that way. Strategically speaking if she doesn't heal these two I will lose two magical girls that can be of use to me. If she heals them, I will be having three magical girls at my disposal.

Kyubey: " Yes, you have the potential to become a magical girl. Only you can save these two. "

Sayaka: " How can you ask me that! You are asking me to give you my soul and turn me into a monster! Isn't that right, Homura? "

Was that what I told them? Oh well, gotta push her a little bit.

' Mami is a magical girl and I won't let anything like that happen to her. It only happens when you spend too much magic or lose your mental health as I have explained to you. To be honest with you, I would rather have you save these two here. Otherwise, it would be quite a tragedy... '

Sayaka: " But!... You can't just tell me that. "

' Oh? You don't want to become a magical girl just to save two strangers? I can understand that, but I won't empathize with you. I don't want to sound manipulative but I would have taken him up on his offer. And if you actually do it, know that I won't let such a thing happen. '

Sayaka: " I thought you were against him turning others into magical girls! That he was your enemy! "

' *Sigh* Just make up your mind quickly. If you don't want to become a magical girl then I don't want to waste any more time putting them out of their misery. '

Sayaka: " You will what? You can't be serious. "

' At least one of them will die. By the way, the girl I told you that you were going to look after... It is the redhead. Don't know if it matters at all for you but thought I should just say it. She was supposed to kill witches during our absence. Now, this city won't have any magical girls. It will be either left empty or turned into some battlefield for other magical girls eyeing the territory. "

Sayaka was struggling, thinking of any comeback. She finally gave up:

Sayaka: " Fine... "

Kyubey: " Will you make a contract with me, in return for anything you want? "

Sayaka: " Yes, I will. I will become a magical girl..." silently

Kyubey: " Then state your wish and become a magical girl! "

Sayaka: " I want these two to be healed completely! "

Kyubey then touched Sayaka with her ear, feeler, antenna or some completely different body part. A soul gem glowing blue came out of Sayaka's body as those girls stopped feeling pain. I don't know if her being a magical girl is a good or bad thing but at least they will be grateful for pain's disappearance. It was Sayaka's turn to scream in pain now. Her soul getting taken out of her body was painful enough for her.


	47. Shifting Tides

An increase in tension could be felt.

Sayaka, after catching her breath, while looking at the ground:

" Are you satisfied now? "

' What? '

Sayaka: " I am asking if you are satisfied now! "

' ... '

I felt the animosity in her voice. I am not going to ignite that fuse.

She turned to face me

Sayaka: " Answer me, Homura! "

' Yes, I am. You saved two strangers. Why are you angry? '

Sayaka: " Are you really asking me this?! GET A CLUE! "

' Hmm let's see. I convinced you to become a magical girl to save lives. I can't understand the reason for your anger though. Is it because you became a magical girl and now you are afraid of consequences? Or is it because you used up your only wish to save lives? If it's the former, don't worry. Nothing bad will happen just because you are a magical girl. If it's the latter though, sorry, I can't help you. Not everybody is born a good person. '

Sayaka: " You! BITCH! " as she threw a punch.

I blocked her punch with my shield and replied to her attack with my own; I kneed her in the abdomen. Being smitten upon her abdomen, she convulsed her body, her posture twisted downwards and I grabbed her hair to pull her closer.

' Listen here little punk. Not long ago, two magical girls ambushed me when I was dealing with a witch. I got rid of them and killed two witches without using magic. I could add one more to my score at any time. I hope you are getting my message. And if you go around telling stupid stories like how I forced you to become a magical girl it won't end with just you. ' I gave a faint smile, which lasted only a second, then threw her away.

She was super pissed off but she wasn't as eager to attack me as before. She kept staring at me as I ignored her.

Sayaka is a magical girl now. I have to think things thoroughly.

Kyubey was watching us silently and I couldn't care less about him. I moved towards the girls Sayaka's wish healed.

' Well I'll be damned, I have never expected this. '

The girl whose hand was healed just now was sleeping. The strange part is, what I am looking at now is most certainly a boy. I don't know if there really are girls who look like this but I am certain that this one is a boy. I will let him rest for now. The boy will rest, the boy whose hand was healed by Sayaka... Sayaka became a magical girl to heal a boy's hand... It's literally the same as all the other times. How did I fail to notice this? Is this what fate is like? Always forcing its hand, beyond our calculations...

I started feeling bad for Sayaka. I don't hate her as much now. Poor girl is probably going to die as well if I don't do something for her.

' Actually, I am sorry. For hitting you and saying those things. You can forget about them. If you want to, just tell people how I forced you to become a magical girl and hit you. ' my back turned on her.

Sayaka: " What's wrong with you. Just a minute ago you were- " she sounded like she was out of breath

I cut into her question:

' I am apologizing, okay? I was wrong. I shouldn't have insulted you and get you angry. I forced you to become a magical girl as well, I can never take that back, nor can I grant a wish for you. But, I want you to know that without my intervention, you would have walked on a miserable path anyways. It's up to you to believe me. '

Sayaka: " ... "

I can't force her to accept my apology. Let's just check Kyoko for now.

Kyoko's injuries weren't that gruesome and she slowly stood up as I approached her.

' Kyoko Sakura, care to explain what happened here? '

Kyoko: " I, umm, I came to the city as you told me. After getting strange vibes from the barrier I barged inside. "

' And? What happened to you and this boy? '

Kyoko: " Boy? What boy? "

' Check it out yourself. '

Kyoko gave him a quick glance, she was hesitating to come closer to him.

' What happened inside the barrier? '

Kyoko: " As I was walking I heard sounds of fighting. And uh, that guy was fighting another magical girl. "

' Who? '

Kyoko: " The one with black hair and outfit that looks like a hybrid of a butler and maid costume. "

' Kirika huh. Go on. '

Kyoko: " Well, I uh, tried to break up their fight. "

I raised my brow in response

' Really now? Why? '

Kyoko: " I mean, you recruited me to fight off a Walpurgis Night, right? I thought having more magical girls on our side would be better. "

' I see... '

Let's try to imagine what happened then. These two came inside the barrier and fought Kirika while I was keeping Oriko busy. I don't think Oriko helped Kirika at all before facing me alone. Otherwise, it would have taken her too long to find me... And during the short time between the death of both witches, Oriko ran away from me and defeated both Kyoko and the boy.

I can't say how long they have been fighting Kirika but it is clear that she was able to escape. How was their fight? How strong is the boy?

' And? What happened when you intervened? '

Kyoko: " He attacked me when I saved the other girl... "

' You saved Kirika, you say... You actually saved the life of a scum who we were finally going to be rid of huh?'

Kyoko: " I am sorry! I didn't know who she was! " panicking

I grinned. This boy is not weak. He overpowered Kirika, he can be useful.

' Don't worry, you did wonderfully by saving Kirika. It would be a shame if she was killed without my notice. But I can understand the boy's feelings. If I was about to kill Kirika and some retard stopped me I would have given it my all to kill both. ' as I walked closer to her

Kyoko stared at the ground. Is she afraid of me? Feeling guilty? Has she understood what kind of person she saved?

' Listen up, I have decided to team up with this boy. I will bring him to Mami's house. And if you show your face there when he wakes up, a fight could break out. So, what I want you to do is, take this girl ' I pointed at Sayaka

' And teach her about magic. Spar with her a little bit, then go hunt some witches AND familiars. '

Sayaka: " What!? "

' Say hello to your teammate, Sayaka. Sayaka, this is Kyoko Sakura. You guys will sort out everything together. And by everything, that includes where Kyoko will live. '

Sayaka: " Hey wait a minute Homura! "

Kyoko: " ( So, her name is Homura. ) "

I pulled out my phone and sent Mami a message, telling her that I was coming. I put back the phone and walked towards the boy.

I went and grabbed the boy's hand, pulling his body towards me.

' You know what? I will hear you out while you help me bring this boy to Mami's. ' I put his left arm on my left shoulder, over my neck.

Sayaka: " Can't you carry him with your magic? "

I gave her a sharp look

' Don't. Test. My. Patience... '

She froze up for a second, then she walked to my side and took his right arm.

Sayaka: " Fine... "

' Kyoko, you will wait here for Sayaka to come back. If you don't, I will make sure you go through the same pain that this boy had to endure because of you. Oh, and unless you missed it, his damn hand had melted. Don't let Kyubey move away from here either. Have I made myself clear? ' I squinted my eye

She just nodded and we left her there while dragging the boy with us.

Ah, what am I doing, lashing out at others for no reason? Am I behaving like this because of stress? Sayaka and Kyoko haven't been exactly helpful towards Homura when she was trying to save their sorry lives and because of that, I must have had some latent hatred against them. I am prone to attacking them without provocation. This won't do... I will keep my emotions in check, I have to! Even Sayaka and Kyoko can be useful for my happy ending.

' So, what did you want to say? '

Sayaka: " Why do you loathe me so much? "

' You can't say you haven't been hostile to me either. '

Sayaka: " I am not poking fun at your misery at the very least! "

Really? Do you really dare to tell me this? When Homura was struggling so hard to save others' lives you looked like you were having time of your life while making it harder! You made everything much harder for her! Trying to alienate her from others, acting like she was a creep just because she was a decent person unlike you... I really want to kill you right here and right now but I have to endure it for now...

' Okay, I will confess. I am not fond of you. You have hurt those that I love countless times. And I want to pay you back for every single one. '

Sayaka: " What! I haven't hurt anybody! Is this about Madoka? "

' No, it isn't. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you had hurt even Madoka. '

Sayaka: " You are crazy. I have no idea what you are talking about. "

' Maybe I really am. After all, I am different from everybody else. '

After a brief silence:

Sayaka: " Hey, if you really hate me then why did you heal Kyousuke? "

' So that you won't have to become a magical girl. '

Sayaka: " But you just made me one! "

' I know. But what I am doing are all momentary impulses. Back then, I thought I could have a better relationship with you so I gave you such a gift, healing the hand of boy you like. I really thought we could have been on better terms. But as time goes on, my emotions grew stronger. My love, my hatred, everything is growing more intense, beyond my control. '

Sayaka: " So, what's next in store for me? Will your attacks be harsher? Will you come after my life? "

' I don't think so. I really feel bad for hitting you back there. I was just stressed out. I shouldn't have mocked you like that either. '

Sayaka: " I have become a magical girl because of your stress? "

I stopped walking

' Unless you have forgotten, your wish healed this boy and that girl. I wasn't the one who hurt them and I couldn't heal them either. If you are going to hold me accountable for this or make me have responsibility by owing you debts, so be it. I will pay you back for their lives in whatever way you want me to. Also being a magical girl isn't that bad. If I had to choose, I would become one again, every single time. All you have to look out for is the purity and integrity of your soul gem. You could already see witches and familiars so the only difference is that you are capable of fighting them now. '

Sayaka: " Are you telling me that everything will be the same as always? "

' No, not everything. As long as you keep your soul gem close to you, you will be completely fine; but that alone is not enough. You won't be always happy therefore your soul gem will eventually get tainted. And you will have to hunt witches, otherwise, you will become one yourself. '

Sayaka: " Will I be okay fighting witches? "

' That's why I told Kyoko to train you. As long as you learn how to move as a magical girl you should be okay. '

Sayaka: " I don't know anything about her. And if I understood right you want her to stay in my house as well? "

' Exactly. I actually defeated her and made her agree to follow my orders. I can't just leave her on the streets and my house isn't going to be enough. There's something wrong with her. She isn't evil but she is rather lost. Don't tell her I told you these but, in the past, she lost her family because of her own wish, when she was still fighting for others. You haven't seen her fighting yet but ever since that incident she stopped fighting for others, only killing witches while letting familiars evolve into witches by killing other humans. '

Sayaka: " What? How are they related? "

' Her wish was for her father's sake. For others to listen to her father's words. But her wish made everyone brainwashed by her father. After noticing that people listen and obey his preaches without any doubt, even those that are opposite of his previous words; he decided to kill himself along with his wife and his other daughter, Kyoko's little sister while calling Kyoko a witch for bewitching people. In a way, he is right. Everyone around him was bewitched by Kyoko's powers. That's why Kyoko promised herself to use magic only for her own sake.'

Sayaka: " That's... I never could have guessed. "

' I don't want you to be understanding of her. On the contrary, I want you to be judgemental. You haven't been a magical girl as long as me and Mami, you are fresh blood. That's what you have over us. I want you to use your common sense as a civilian and make her remember her old days when she felt satisfied fighting for good. When she was sure of what she was doing... The way this goes on, nobody will be saved, not her and not those she will abandon to death. '

I breathed

' Also, I have been cold towards you because you were so much different than Mami. I attacked you partly because of it. '

Sayaka: " What do you mean? "

' Mami won't mind if I tell you her wish, and I think you should know it. The truth is, Mami lost her parents in an accident she was also involved in. She was in the car when they crashed, when she lost her parents and almost her own life. That's when Kyubey appeared before her. She was super close to dying, and she wished to live. That's it, she just wished to live. '

Sayaka: " That's... "

' She didn't gain anything more than you, she just wished to live just like us. And yet, this didn't anger her at all. She put her everything into saving people and helping them. She can't even spend time for herself. She raised my standards and when you started whining over becoming a magical girl I kind of wanted to hurt you. But that was wrong of me. I didn't give you any chance to adjust yourself. And I can't expect you or anybody else to be ready to sacrifice their own lifestyle for others. Mami is unique and I shouldn't compare her with others. '

Sayaka: " Is this why you like Mami-san so much? "

Homura: " I guess... I just want to take some weight off her shoulders so that she can have the time to breathe. "

After a brief silence:

Sayaka: " Will Madoka also become a magical girl one day? "

' No, never ever. I can't let her become a magical girl. I told you all something like Madoka's fate would mean the end of the world, right? I was serious. She should never become a magical girl or everyone would die. '

Each time Homura returns to the past, Madoka gets stronger. She should be capable of destroying the world now. I can not allow her to become a magical girl.

Sayaka: " But Madoka wouldn't kill anyone, she wouldn't even hurt a fly. "

' Yes, but her intentions don't matter. Even if it's against her wishes she would still destroy this world. '

Sayaka: " Why? Why do you know everything about people? Mami and Kyoko's pasts as well as the fate of everybody? I don't think you are close enough for them to tell you, that girl was just afraid of you. When you accused me of hurting someone dear to you, were you also talking about the future? "

' In a way, yes but not always. Some of it happened in the past that changed. '

Sayaka: " And that's why you dislike me? "

' Yes, and because I am stronger than everybody else, I wanted to hurt you more and more. When I am speaking about it now, I can understand that this is all wrong. Power indeed requires responsibility, it shouldn't influence my personality. Now that you have the same power as me, magic, you will either turn out to be like me, Mami or Kyoko. I hope you won't turn out like me, or at least forced to be. '

Sayaka: " You told me what changed Kyoko, but what made you like this, Homura? "

' I couldn't help the person I loved most when she needed me most. I just want to carry on that person's legacy by saving those I love. But I am not her, not as radiant nor as soft. That's why I sometimes hurt others. That's all I am going to say. Now, continue walking. '

After a while.

Sayaka: " I have decided! I won't stay stuck in the past feeling depressed. I will use my new powers for good and protect this city. "

What? I didn't expect this. Was she always like this? Would she act like this if she became a magical girl on her own? Faint memories of Homura are coming to my mind, as if to confirm me, she would take on the role of the self-proclaimed ally of justice. I also remember something like that but these memories aren't enough to justify her change of heart. I remember them as her coping mechanism. But now, she sounds sincere. Have I judged her wrongly? Was she a better person than I made her out to be?

' Good for you. ' I could mutter when I realized I was taking too much time to reply her.

Sayaka: " And I will save this world alongside you guys. "

' Even though I hit you back there? "

Sayaka: " As I said, I won't be stuck in the past, nothing good would come out of it. As Madoka told me, you have saved our lives and healed Kyosuke. Our relationship doesn't need to be so bitter. "

' Agreed. Then when we are gone, I will entrust this city to you two, the ally of justice. ' I said last part rather silently.

Sayaka: " Huh, what did you say? "

I smiled. Even if my actions weren't perfect, I am blessed with such a result.

Sayaka: " Hey come on, what did you say? "

' I am sure you will come up with the same name anyways, there is no need for my intervention. That will be proof of your soul's beauty. '

Sayaka: " Homura you are... "

' Hmm? '

She lets out a laugh

Sayaka: " You are a rather strange fellow, you know that? "

' Agreed, I wouldn't accept it any other way anyways. I will save some of Mami's cake for you. Maybe not today but come over sometime before we go, bring Kyoko as well. '

Sayaka: " You were talking about sending Mami-senpai away to find allies before. So you are also going away now. "

' Actually, Mami was ambushed when I sent her on that mission. '

Sayaka: " What?! "

' She returned home injured. I spent almost all my magic to heal her as much as I could. The same girls that ambushed Mami, Oriko, and Kirika attacked me when I was trying to kill the witch that appeared in the hospital. '

Sayaka: " Is this what you meant back then? "

' Yeah, when I threatened you I was talking about this. They attacked me but I proved to be stronger than them even without magical energy. And they ran away from me, I was feeling triumphant until I saw Kyoko and this boy writhing in pain. After running away from me Oriko must have attacked them. I didn't know Kyoko came to Mitakihara and I don't know who this boy is but they still got hurt because I let Oriko run away. Next time I see Oriko, she won't be as lucky as this time. '

We reached Mami's apartment and I messaged Mami to come downstairs to welcome me;

' Thanks, I can take over here. You should go to Kyouko's side, She must be bored waiting for you. '

She nodded and leaned the boy towards me before letting go.

Sayaka: " Then, I shouldn't make her wait too much. Don't tell Madoka about me by the way, I want to surprise her. "

' Alright, good luck with Kyouko. ' as she left.


	48. Chapter 48

I didn't want to feel awkward standing outside with an unconscious boy so I welcomed ourselves into the lobby and sat down on a couch

I looked at the boy's face now that we are sitting close; he doesn't look half bad. His complexion is also okay, besides the fact that he isn't conscious, he is completely fine. Not that surprising after Sayaka's wish, but still, it is less suspicious than if he was injured.

I saw Mami's figure, climbing down the stairs:

Mami: " Homura? "

' Hmm? '

Her expression changed to that of a surprised one as she rushed to my side.

Well not my side, apparently it was for the boy. She stopped next to him:

Mami: " What happened to him!? "

' Relax, he is fine. He just passed out. '

Mami: " Thank goodness... " she said sincerely. I could tell how relieved she was.

' What are you so worked up for? And, did you just cry? '

Mami wiped the wetness off her eyes:

Mami: " How about we go to my house first and you tell me where you found him? "

' Fine by me. Is Madoka in there? '

Mami: " Yes, she has been waiting for you. You forced the poor girl to stay in there after all. "

' I can't imagine a place better than next to you. ' I smiled.

Mami rolled her eyes:

" Such cheesy lines won't make me fall for you. Now, let's go. "

' ( Tell me that I did well. Congratulate me on my victory. ) '

Of course, I couldn't say it aloud, nor use telepathy.

' Yes. ' was all I could utter.

We took the boy and walked up to Mami's home. When she unlocked the door, I leaned the boy towards Mami and left her with him as I charged in.

Madoka, who must have been aware that I was the one coming, was standing up and looking at me expectedly.

' Madoka! I am finally finished for the day. ' I walked to her side.

Madoka: " Good work, Homura-chan. Then I will be going home before it gets too late. "

' Aww, you don't have any time to spare me? I have just arrived. '

Madoka: " I know but I can't miss my curfew. Papa and mama would be worried."

' Oh, that's a pity. I wanted to tell you about today but I guess I won't be able to. I would have offered to walk you home but unfortunately, I need to speak to Mami for a long time. '

Madoka: " No problem, I can walk home by myself just fine. Then I will see you at school tomorrow. "

' Madoka. '

Madoka: " What is it? "

' Thank you very much for complying with my selfish requests and staying with Mami today. It means a lot. '

Madoka smiled, lessening my fatigue in the process:

Madoka: " Don't worry about it, it was fun. I have always wanted to speak with an actual magical girl. "

' *Chuckle* I would like to humor you in that regard as well but unlike Mami, I am not like those magical girls in anime. See you tomorrow Madoka, goodbye. '

Madoka: " Bye! "

Madoka walked towards the door and saw Mami carrying a boy inside. She raised her brow as if asking " what is going on? " or " who is he? "

Mami: " Homura brought him here. I don't know why she did that either. Are you leaving? "

Madoka: " Yeah, I can't stay for too long, my parents would be worried. Thank you very much for having me in your house and telling me about your stories. "

Mami: " Likewise, thanks for coming over and listening to them. Good evening, Kaname-san. "

Madoka opened the door and left Mami's house, Mami brought the boy to the living room and I lied on the carpet face down, putting a pillow under my chin:

' Mami, could you massage me please? '

Mami: " What? " as she laid the boy on the couch.

' I am too tired and I demand a massage before you ask me the obvious questions like who that boy is or why I brought him. '

Mami: " I would much rather have you answer them now instead. "

' Oh no, I am so tired that I won't be able to speak now. I hope the host can treat her weary guest and help her with this. '

Mami: " I am also tired of your games, you know. This is serious, tell me what happened to this boy. "

I paid no mind to her words, I am only focused on relaxing until I can feel her hands on my back.

Mami: " Really? Are you really doing this? "

I could hear her walking towards me, she must have admitted her defeat.

Mami sat on my back and pressed her hands on my body, starting with my shoulders. To be honest, it felt good on my weary body. Oriko, Sayaka, Walpurgis Night... Nothing mattered for a while, I just let myself go while getting a massage from the one I love.

Mami: " Is this enough? " as she stood up

I turned around and captured her with my arms, I hugged and pulled her, making her fall on top of me.

' Thank you very much, you deserve a reward for this performance. '

Mami: " I don't need it. " as she tried to get up.

' Now now, don't be hasty. '

I pulled out Charlotte's grief seed from my ring-shaped soul gem.

' Purify your soul gem with this, though it may not be enough since I used half of it. '

She took it off my hand and stood up, taking a seat on the other side of the table next to us.

Mami: " And? Will you start talking? "

I stood up and sat down next to her.

' Of course, I will start from the beginning though. We have all the time we need after all. '

Mami: " What do you mean? "

' I will stay with you from now on. No need to part ways and I can speak with you all day long 3 '

Mami: " It would be better if you waited for my approval first. "

' What? Are you against it? Do you really want to reject someone who loves you so much just to stay alone in your house? '

Mami: " It is more like an overbearing person trying to take away all my privacy but whatever; I will probably regret this but if you promise to behave well then we can live together. "

I started to smile as her words made me genuinely happy

' I never pegged Mami Tomoe, the strongest magical girl, for a tsundere. You are so sweet, of course, I will behave well in return. '

Mami: " Tsun? *Facepalm* It didn't even take a minute for me to start regretting it. "

' Jokes aside, I would like to start talking about today. After leaving school I went to the hospital. '

Mami: " Why the hospital? "

' Because that's where the witch was. '

Mami: " Go on. "

I nodded:

' Well, to tell you the truth, after healing you I didn't have much magical power left, and the witch this time was an extremely strong one. As embarrassing as it is for me to say this, my victory wasn't guaranteed. And by extremely strong, I mean it. Even you, the strongest magical girl, would have lost. '

Mami: " And what did you do when you found out that witch was so strong? You came back with a grief seed in the end so that witch was obviously below your abilities and you are just exaggerating. "

I shook my head

' I am not exaggerating, she really was strong and I didn't have a plan to defeat her. But please, just keep listening. That witch was strong but she had hatched right in front of me. She was, how do I say it, docile. She hadn't awakened to her nature as a real witch yet. '

Mami: " Docile? "

' Yeah, I can't say the same for her familiars but the witch herself was docile. But for you to visualize it in your head let me tell you about the witch. She had two forms, the first one was a small, silent doll-like form; and her other form was a giant serpentine form that had multiple lives. If you kill or agitate her first form she would release the latter. And I kid you not, she changes forms and moves super fast. '

Mami: " ( Did you kill her first form to learn about the second one? ) "

' So what did I do? Well, I went inside the barrier, found this witch in her docile form, and grabbed her. '

Mami: " You did what? " in a shocked expression. ' Homura ' did catch her off guard.

' I grabbed her. I took ahold of a being capable of killing me in a split second. '

Mami: " What kind of lunatic are you? "

' The one that loves you very much. But seriously, I didn't have any idea how to defeat her first. I thought of experimenting, bringing her out of her barrier, bringing her to you... Surely we could have defeated her together. But then, they came. '

Mami: " They? Are you talking about Kirika and- "

' And Oriko, yes. They came to kill me since I didn't have magical energy left to fight them. But you see, I had a novel idea of how to get out of that sure death scenario. '

Mami: ( So they knew you would use your magic to heal me. As I suspected, this Oriko can see into the future. )

Mami: " What did you do? " as her interest was piqued. She had a score to settle with them and if her partner fared against them better than she did, then she needed to know everything.

' You see, I told you to let me hunt the witch that you were chasing the day we met after I demonstrated how magical power can be lent. I had long since exhausted the grief seed of that witch, but that was simply perfect. I was still holding on to it and decided to overcharge it. '

Mami: " And you brought forth another witch in front of them. " Now totally interested in this story

I grinned

' That I did. You see, whenever a witch is made because a soul gem or grief seed is overcharged with miasma, a high amount of energy is released. That energy was enough to blow us all away from each other. '

Mami: " And you used that distance to escape from them. "

' Not exactly. When the second witch appeared, she started to create her own barrier, merging two barriers, and creating lots of walls. I didn't need to run away, they wouldn't be able to find me in such a complex labyrinth. '

Mami: " That's... Wow. So that's what happens when there are two witches in the same place. How did you obtain a grief seed after that? "

I grinned, what I have done was really amazing after all. I jumped on Mami who let her guard down, making us fall on top of each other.

' I can amaze even you, I am so happy! '

Mami: " Why are you so clingy today? Just get off me and tell your story. " Pushing ' Homura ' away

' Aww, ever since I confessed you, you have been acting cold to me. I am just charging my Mami reserves. '

Mami: " Mami reserves? You have been fine without such a thing for your entire life so please keep me out of this nonsense. "

' Oh, but that is where you are wrong. Since I am feeling happy, I will tell you one truth. Ever since I first opened my eyes, you were in my mind. '

Mami: " There is no arguing with you, is there? "

' Why are you so against me? '

Mami: " I am not against you, but if you are asking me why I don't fawn over you the way you do, then a certain girl you entrusted me today comes to my mind. "

' I do love her, a lot. Same for you. You two have a special place in my heart, even if you can't comprehend it yet. I just want something for myself as well, and even if the whole world attempts to deny me, I shall obtain whatever I want. Starting with you. ' I grabbed Mami's chin

Mami: " I am not something for you to obtain. "

' Oh, really? Of course, you have your pride as the strongest magical girl, the unfaltering warrior of justice. A lady of pure elegance and sweetness, who always has total control of every situation. You can't let anyone take you, therefore... '

Mami: " Therefore? "

I stopped time. I don't care, I have plenty of magic left and will obtain grief seeds after getting rid of thorns on my side

...

...

' And time moves again. '

I released time, it was almost my limit anyways.

' Check your phone. '

Mami: " My phone? "

' Just do it. ' I started playing with my hair.

Mami reached out and took her phone from the table. She opened the screen

Mami: " Why is the voice recorder on? I never opened it. And something is already recorded. "

' Listen to it. '

Mami hit the play button. What came out of her phone next was my voice:

" I, Homura Akemi, am in love with Mami Tomoe; and I will be devoting myself to her. I will be loving her till the day I die. "

Mami was shocked. Homura just came and yet she somehow used her phone, recording something outrageous.

Mami: " What is the meaning of this?! "

' If I can't take you, then I will be giving myself to you. This is your leverage against me, you can do with it whatever you want. I love you and nothing will change that. Even if you can't bring yourself to love me yet, you will be pulling the strings. If you wanted to, you could instantly destroy my relationship with everyone else just by hitting the play button in front of others. '

Though, knowing you, you won't do something like that. You are too kind to do something so heartless.

Mami: " I don't need something like this, I wouldn't do such a thing even to you. " as she faced the screen. She was about to delete it.

' Wait, Mami. I want you to hold on to it. I didn't record it as a bluff. It can still serve as a reminder of my true feelings for you. When I am not around you can listen to it and be reminded that there is someone who loves you very much. '

She looked at me, then glanced back to the screen. Before long, she put the phone back on the table.

Mami: " Fine, I have been too harsh on you. I knew that you were telling the truth when you first confessed to me. But the ambush, Kaname-san, and the way you act all made me reject your approaches until now. "

' Until now. ' I was surprised by that final part. Could it be?

Mami: " To tell you the truth, it made me happy, extremely happy to be loved. I am sure some people admired me in the past because I rescued them. But you, you were just a stranger. You came into my life as the bearer of bad news and I was okay with it, I was okay with obeying your orders because of the consequences if what you warned us about came true. But then, you told me you love me, and you praised me often. I didn't know you and they all just came illogical. I was just suspicious of them. "

' I love you unconditionally. You don't need to do anything for me to love you or maintain my love. '

Mami smiled:

Mami: " That's it. I just couldn't believe there was someone out there who loved me for who I was. But even with your bizarre actions, I could feel sincerity. You were not lying. I felt... "

' You felt what? '

Mami: " I felt insecure... I couldn't bring myself to believe your words but I felt that they were true. I could feel your pain from seeing me in my wounded state. You healed me when it meant risking your life, depleting your magic reserves before hunting a witch. It wouldn't be right to accuse you of lying when your actions are genuine, at the risk of your life. I just couldn't understand how someone can love me that much even without interacting with me before. Especially someone who confessed to someone else in front of me. "

' I love Madoka as well. '

Mami: " I am sure you do. And I should have been more understanding of you. "

Mami suddenly took me in her arms

Mami: " I shouldn't have judged you as if you were some omnipotent god who only has super important responsibilities and no right to enjoy herself. I should have treated you as the girl who loves two people with all her heart. I am sorry for hurting you until now. "

Tears started to fall from my eyes. Why, do they fall? This is not like me, I am too strong for tears, but they won't stop. What is wrong with me nowadays? Mami... Mami is finally accepting me.

' Mam- *sob* ' I couldn't even call out her name. These damn tears won't let me speak properly.

Mami: " Shh, it's okay. I understand your feelings. This moment is that much important to you that you can't help but cry. You really do love me after all. "

' Do- Do you accept? ' My voice trembling.

This is so not me. I should not be this weak, but here I am; in the arms of Mami, expecting her answers for my feelings.

Mami: " There were many things weighing on my mind, painful things... The people who lost their lives in front of me, Oriko, Kirika, and what they have done. This boy... "

This boy? What is she talking about?

Mami: " You see, when I was ambushed by them, he was being used as a hostage. I couldn't defeat Oriko and Kirika, I couldn't save the boy... He told me to leave him and struggled to give me an opening. It was a memory too painful, too heavy to carry. Seeing him safe and sound cleared the darkness in my mind a bit. I might have even held you responsible for such events. But you are their enemy, and they are bold enough to attack you. You are not omnipotent to prevent such events, none of us are. "

Mami: " You tried your best to comfort me, haven't you? You healed me, stayed with me because you thought your presence, your love would make me happy. "

' Well? '

Mami: " Well, you have indeed made me happy. Without you, my soul gem would have been in an even worse state. But you didn't stop being yourself, you are Homura Akemi. The girl who always gets what she wants, ordering others around, and silently doing the hardest work. I came to like even that personality of yours. "

I got my breathing under control, paced it back to normal.

' I want a straight answer from you, Mami. Will you accept me and my feelings? '

Mami: " It would be heartless of me to say no now, wouldn't it? "

I shook my head

' Not at all, I am not some charity work. Saying no won't make you heartless. But even if you say no I will just keep trying until you say yes. '

Mami: " No reason to delay the inevitable then; let's enjoy our remaining time, however little it may be. "

I quickly grasped Mami's hand

' I will never let you die! No witch, no magical girl, nobody shall hurt you. '

Mami: " *giggles* You will protect this "strongest magical girl"? "

' Certainly, you are quite competent. But even that small chance of you losing your life, I will eliminate it! '

Mami: " Homura... Thank you, I appreciate it. "

' Can I take your words as a yes? '

Mami: " You can. I am inexperienced in relationships but I will also take care of you. "

I was acting calm but my heart was beating fast, fast enough to scare me. Surely, I don't need to be afraid, the surgery was successful.

What am I thinking about? Mami is finally giving me a yes, I shouldn't be getting sidetracked.

I stared into Mami's eyes, as hers returned the favor. I have given myself to Mami and she accepted me; I will let her take charge.

Noticing my wait, she blushed; but it didn't take her long bringing her face towards mine. She gave me a kiss, a quick peck on my lips. But she didn't pull back after that, she continued. She kissed me again, for much longer this time. I replied to her assault as I wrapped my arms behind her back. The kissing went beyond a simple smooch, it gained more and more passion. My heart raced beyond control again. My greed, my desires, my ambition... They were partially satisfied now that Mami accepted me. My happiness unchained my awareness, making me question if everything is a dream. Has today happened? Please, let it be real.

Mami finally parted her lips, leaving my mesmerized face staring at her.

Mami: " It is real. "

' Huh? ' did I say it aloud?

Mami: " We are this close, and you think I wouldn't know what you think? " She winked

Mami: " I didn't learn how to use magic yesterday after all. "

She is amazing after all. This is the girl I can call my lover from now on.

Is this okay? Is this okay, Homura?

Seeing Mami's beautiful face, how could it not be okay?

Mami took my hand and brought it upon her chest

Mami: " You are not the only one. My heart is also beating faster than ever before. "

I smiled:

' Using my tricks on me? Lovely. '

Mami giggled

Mami: " I am **your** girlfriend after all. "

I smiled

' Can I have some water though, I really need to calm down. '

Mami leaned and kissed me on my forehead.

Mami: " Don't worry, we are in this together. I will need to drink water as well. "

She stood up and went into the kitchen.

I dropped myself back onto the floor, staring at the ceiling.

' ( I have done it now. I have done something major for myself and not for Homura. Please forgive me Homura. ) '

Mami is my girlfriend now. The strongest magical girl and I are a pair. But what's more important is that she is as happy as I am. She is happy, my existence has made her happy...

I started crying. I couldn't help it but I started to cry so hard. I covered my mouth, I don't want her to hear. This was different from the time I was crying in Mami's arms. Back then I was crying of happiness, now I am crying of sadness. My existence actually means something. It will be painful to say goodbye now. But I must, it is inevitable. The end of my existence never bothered me before but it is getting harder and harder to leave this world.

I composed myself and stopped crying, my mind was clear as I clenched my fists. I am strong, and I have already made a promise to leave a happy future for Homura. I am not as weak as having second thoughts about this. I won't hesitate for even a second when it's time.

Mami came to the living room with a tray, carrying two glasses of water and three plates with a slice of cake on each of them. I smiled at her, this is the Mami I know. The third one must have been for the boy. He might wake up at any moment now.

Oriko, I will not kill you just like that. That's what I have decided after making you kill Charlotte. You are nothing before me, and I shall make you pay for hurting Mami thousandfold, but you will be useful to me even if it is only a little bit.

Mami put my water and cake in front of me and I stopped thinking about such things.

Mami: " Shall we continue the story now? " as she set plates and the other glass on the table.

Then she sat down next to me. Since the glass is on the other side of the table, it was meant for the boy obviously.

I nodded

' Then I shall tell you what happened after getting all of us separate in that barrier. '


	49. Shaky Start

Kyoko was frustrated. Not only was she just defeated, but she also witnessed how ' Homura ' forced another girl into becoming a magical girl. To make things worse, she was used as a reason to influence that girl's wish. Kyoko never asked for any help in the first place. She kicked the ground out of frustration, that's when she made eye contact with Kyuubey.

Kyoko: " Just what the hell happened? "

Kyuubey: " What exactly are you asking? " replied the creature, tilting its head.

Kyoko walked towards a nearby bench and the creature followed her

Kyoko: " Who the hell have I fought? " she asked after she sat down.

Kyuubey hopped next to her:

Kyuubey: " You fought Kirika Kure and Shuzo. And your fight was cut short by Oriko Mikuni's interference. "

Kyoko: " Who are they anyways? Why are they here? "

Kyuubey: " Unfortunately, even I don't have an answer to this question. I can't know the ambition of every magical girl. "

Kyoko: " *Tch* This is pissing me off. "

Kyuubey: " What is? "

Kyoko: " Everything! Especially how you turned that girl into a magical girl just now. "

Kyuubey: " I can't understand. Making contracts is my duty. "

Kyoko: " You could have at least told her to make some proper wish instead of such a useless one! Wishing to heal a magical girl? Really? And you didn't even point it out! "

Kyuubey: " It is against rules to influence wishes. I have merely granted what her wish was. "

Kyoko: " Yeah you weren't the one who influenced her, it was that girl, Homura was it? It was all her fault. "

Kyuubey: " Indeed, Homura Akemi has influenced Sayaka Miki's wish. "

Kyoko clenched her fist. Homura was getting on her nerves and this topped everything she has done.

Kyoko: " (The main territory my ass, I will have to look after a rookie as well as kill familiars she says. How in the world could Mami team up with someone like her?) "

And so, regardless of the stakes, the distance between ' Homura ' and Kyoko only grew more.

Sayaka returned to Kyoko's side, who was just sitting and chatting on a bench along with Kyuubey. Sayaka had mixed feelings towards the scene because of what she was told about Kyuubey. And she had a hunch that Kyuubey was really a bad guy. No matter how ' Homura ' acts, she seems to be acting according to the truth, and she knew a lot. She understood that this person was not told about Kyuubey's intentions yet, but it would make less sense if she tried to tell what ' Homura ' said to her, right after becoming a magical girl.

She decided to just ignore Kyuubey and wish it wouldn't attack her. She waved her hands to the girl sitting on the bench and got her attention:

Sayaka: " Hello, I am Sayaka Miki, the new magical girl. Nice to meet you. " cheerfully.

She wanted this magical girl business to make her a better person. She could be a hero and have equal standing with ' Homura ' now. She wanted to continue her persona as a magical girl.

However, Sayaka's cheerful acting annoyed Kyoko as she replied with her name only

Kyoko: " Kyoko Sakura. " while glaring at Sayaka.

" Not the perfect start. " Sayaka thought. But that was not enough to make Sayaka give up.

Sayaka: " Homura said that I will learn about magic from you and I will look after you, that you were going to be staying at my house. "

Kyoko: " Oh? I didn't know that you guys here were so ready to open your doors to strangers. How will you make your parents even accept that? "

Sayaka: " Uh, actually... I don't even know. But I am sure I can come up with something. How about we got to know each other first? "

After hearing that, Kyoko stood up and walked towards Sayaka

Kyoko: " Yes, let's do so. I am the lapdog of that Homura and you are the miserable girl who became a magical girl as per her orders. "

Sayaka: " Hey, I wanted to heal you two! "

Kyoko: " "Wanted to" my ass, you were forced by that girl. Tch, this is pissing me off. "

Sayaka: " Hey, even if she didn't tell me to become a magical girl I still wouldn't just leave you guys like that. "

Kyoko: " What are you spewing, you idiot? I would be just fine even without your help, and maybe that boy as well, I don't know. "

Sayaka: " But Homura said- "

Kyoko: " I don't care what she said to make you a magical girl, and maybe if you didn't care as well then you wouldn't be exploited. " while poking Sayaka's chest.

Sayaka: " What are you so mad about?! I healed you. "

Kyoko: " And I am telling you that I would be fine without your help. Don't ever think that I am indebted to you or something. "

Sayaka: " I am not! If you are that stubborn let's just ask Homura! "

Sayaka: " ( What an obnoxious girl. ) " Sayaka thought.

Sayaka pulled out her phone and called ' Homura ', it didn't take long for her to answer the call:

' Yes, what is it? '

Sayaka: " I was just pissed at how Kyoko keeps telling me that I have wasted my wish. "

' Care to elaborate? '

Sayaka: " Kyoko is telling me that she would have survived just fine and that my wish was pointless. "

' Oh really? She is confident in her own magic, right? Then please let her do the math: There are two magical girls in this city, two more come in along with two hostile magical girls. How many magical girls does it make? '

Sayaka: " Six? "

' There is no point if you are the one answering this extremely easy question but yes, six magical girls were already gathered in this city, all at once. Had her soul gem somehow healed her body then she would have to worry about recovering her magic. She would be forced to choose one of the three ways to do it: Stay in this city and hunt witches, go back to her own territory and hunt witches, go to another territory and hunt witches. They all have problems that would make recovery difficult, or probably impossible.

You see, had she stayed in this city, we would have to share grief seeds that are obtained while risking an ambush from Oriko and Kirika. I doubt we are in a position where we can just share them. Also, even if nobody interrupted her, she would still have a hard time against witches without any magic power. This is the same in another territory as well. Even the few witches in her own territory could prove difficult if she could find any. And going to another territory that might be owned by a magical girl? Suicide...

Last but not least, even if she decided to leave the city, she might have been defeated by Oriko. I don't know where she is but I doubt she would ignore such an easy target.

Trust me, everything, and I mean everything, is much better this way. Had Oriko gained an edge against us because of what she is suggesting, even your own life would have been in jeopardy. Oriko is the type to use civilian lives either as a distraction or hostage. '

Sayaka: " Just who is this Oriko, should I worry about getting attacked anytime? '

' No, this is my responsibility. I won't let her do anything. The moment I sense her presence I will get rid of her once and for all. So you can rest easy, as long as you are not out of my detection range. '

Sayaka: " Thanks, I guess. Can I ask one last thing? "

' What is it?

Sayaka: " How am I going to explain Kyoko to my parents? "

' Just tell them that she is a classmate who had a fight with her parents and wishes to stay with you for a while until things cool down. '

Sayaka: " Really? " sounding skeptical

' Or make better lies, I don't know. But it should work just fine. Now, I am rather busy so I will let you bond with Kyoko. Bye. '

' Homura ' ended the call as soon as she ended her sentence.

Kyoko: " So, what did she say? " her hands behind her head

Sayaka turned to her and:

Sayaka: " She told me that even if you healed yourself, it would have been really hard for you to recover your magic, especially with how Oriko and Kirika might ambush you. And that there are too many magical girls in this city. I guess it would make it harder for you to get any grief seeds. "

Kyoko: " Then I would have gone elsewhere. Not much of a problem now, is it? "

Sayaka: " Homura told me without magical power you might have problems against witches and leaving city might not be an option for you because of Oriko. That you would be an easy target for her... "

Kyoko: " What? Just who the hell is this Oriko? "

Sayaka: " I don't know but Homura told me that as long as we are within her detection range we are safe. "

Kyoko: " Oh, I am so glad to be safe after getting trapped in here. But well, whatever, I was supposed to stay in this place anyways. It doesn't matter that much. Hey, newbie! "

Sayaka: " What is it? "

Kyoko: " I will acknowledge that I have been wrong, maybe Homura is right. And even if I healed myself, that boy's hand wouldn't be healed without your wish. So, your wish wasn't pointless. "

Sayaka: " Nice to know it wasn't. "

Kyoko: " I guess I promised Homura that I would teach you about magic, so let's do it. Is there any place without people? "

Sayaka: " Hmm, I guess there is a place. Let me show you the way. "

They went to an abandoned building.

Kyoko: " This place will do. "

Sayaka: " And what are we going to do here? "

Kyoko: " You are going to learn magic the best way, let's spar. " as she transformed

Sayaka: " Wait what? "

Kyoko: " You better transform fast. " as she was spinning her spear over her head

Kyoko: " Because nobody will wait for you during a battle! " as she stopped spinning her spear and charged at Sayaka

Panicking, Sayaka transformed and tried to create distance.

Kyoko: " Now let's see if you have talent! "


	50. Reunion

Mami watched me as I spoke with Sayaka. Cat is out of the bag, I need to explain to her how I made Sayaka into a magical girl.

I ended the call with Sayaka and turned to Mami while making the "stop" sign with my hand:

' Just be patient and let me explain everything, okay? '

Mami looked like she was going to say something but decided not to and smiled instead

Mami: " Fine, but please explain everything. I have been waiting for a long time already. "

I snuggled closer to Mami, my newfound girlfriend.

' Where was I? '

Mami: " Hmm... I guess you were separated from Oriko and Kirika. "

' Oh, yes. I managed to get all of us separated inside the new labyrinth. I wasn't alone though, I have been keeping the first witch by my side, Charlotte. '

' You see, I did my best to protect her from the impact, to prevent her getting agitated. That witch was important for my survival as well after all. I had to make decisions first. '

Mami: " What decisions? "

' Whether to kill Charlotte before Oriko could find me or let her live and join the fight. Either I could recover my magic power and fight Oriko myself or make Charlotte fight Oriko. However, Oriko and Kirika could group up and I wouldn't have any advantage over them. Killing Charlotte wasn't a decision I could choose just like that. She was... strong. '

Mami kept listening

' I had to make a decision and I have had important information. '

Mami: " What information? "

' Oriko's powers. I knew them. '

Mami: " (!)"

Mami: " What do you mean? What are her powers? "

Our eyes were locked with each other's. I could feel the question she had, " Why haven't you told me about them before? ", and it was totally my fault. I should have told Mami about Oriko instead of making her experience them first hand.

I grasped her hands. She was surprised by my sudden move. Neither of us averted our gazes.

' I am sorry. I should have told you about her more, especially her powers. It was my mistake. I simply believed in your strength. I shouldn't have put you at that risk. '

Mami's face clouded over.

Mami: " I don't care about what risk I am put through. Indeed, I did not need such help to survive. But, this is not about the dangers I am put through. The lives involved in that fight were not just mine, Oriko's or Kirika's. There were many others involved. At the very least, if I could have defeated them, I could have confirmed his safety. " while pointing at Shuzo.

I shook my head.

' Had I told you, the constant vigilance would have worn you out and they would manage to defeat you. You are not only strong but also quite smart, after fighting Oriko, you must have also found out her powers, haven't you. Do you think that knowledge could defeat them then? I didn't want you to fight Oriko, I just wanted to send you to find magical girls. I didn't think she would be after you. I know that they are just excuses, but I will not make the same mistakes again. '

Mami: " Right, their target was you after all. They knew that I would escape, and you would heal me. I was never going to be killed by them in the first place... "

' Being so smart, you must have found them out during your fight anyways. '

Mami accepted the fact that nothing would have changed from the knowledge of their powers. She couldn't defeat them both alone and someone had to go recruit magical girls against Walpurgis Night. She and Homura could have gone together for that but then again, Mitakihara would be left alone which means the death of others. No matter what they choose, someone would have to die. In the end, Oriko did her move and still failed against Homura.

Mami: " I know that nothing would have changed even after learning her powers. As my actions change, so would hers, she can see the future after all. "

I gave a bitter smile. Mami easily understood Oriko's powers. I hope she can truly forgive me.

Mami: " And I also know that your love for me was also in her calculations. Everything was done in order to hunt you down. The actual question I need answers for is actually her motives. Why is she after you, Homura? "

Even the bitter smile disappeared from my face. I let go of her hands and stood up.

' I didn't want to tell you, if possible. I didn't want you to raise your opinions about her. '

Mami: " What do you mean? She couldn't go any lower in my eyes. "

I turned my back and faced the windows, gazing at the city in front of me.

' Her motives are not evil. '

Mami: " What do you mean? "

' What she wants is... To kill Madoka Kaname, the strongest magical girl candidate. '

Mami: " And pray tell, how is this not evil? " in an irritated voice.

' Because being the strongest magical girl also means becoming the strongest witch. And by strongest, I mean really strong. Not even the likes of you and I would compare to Madoka had she became a magical girl. She could even defeat the Walpurgis Night alone as easily as if it is nothing. '

Mami didn't say anything but I knew what she wanted to ask.

' We are magical girls, you and I. And even though I said all that about being a magical girl, as long as our soul gems are okay, there is no downside to being a magical girl. You must be wondering why I don't let Madoka become a magical girl, don't you? '

Mami: " Yes, but I can understand why you don't want her to become one. "

I shook my head

' No, it is not because I don't want her to face dangers as a magical girl and definitely not because I simply don't want her to become a magical girl. It is because such power can not be managed. '

Mami: " What do you mean? "

' The power, in itself is a good thing. However for a magical girl to have so much power... Her magical output would be more than the capacity of her soul gem. You and I aren't as strong, we can not release so much magic but that is a good thing. If Madoka became a magical girl, then a single magic would be all it takes for her to become a witch. She can release so much magic, maybe even more than how much she owns. '

Oriko: " And this is what Oriko wants to prevent... "

' By killing Madoka. I will never allow such a thing! Madoka is just a cute and innocent little girl. She should be having fun instead of being hunted down by a crazy bitch who uses the lives of random people for her " greater good". Mami, we can't let Madoka get hurt. She doesn't deserve any of this. '

Mami: " I know. I know that Madoka is a good girl, and someone you hold dear. It's just, why does the girl who sees into the future prevent Madoka from becoming a witch? You wouldn't let her become a magical girl in the first place. Why is she so fervent about this, to even ambush us and risk her own life? "

' Because becoming a magical girl is Madoka's fate. '

Mami: " Fate? "

' That, is the only answer I can come up with. Madoka is fated to become a magical girl and that is why Oriko is after her. But we shouldn't worry about Madoka, we can just destroy her reasons for becoming a magical girl, such as Walpurgis Night. '

Mami: " Walpurgis Night? "

' Yes. If Walpurgis Night is not defeated, Madoka would be forced to defeat it in our stead, someone has to do it after all. We should gather up enough firepower to defeat Walpurgis Night. '

Right then, Shuzo's head moved and he started to open his eyes.

' (!) '

Mami: " (!) "

Shuzo: " Where, where is this place? "

Mami rushed to his side and grasped his hand:

Mami: " Don't worry, you are in my home. " she gave him a reassuring smile.

Shuzo's eyes opened completely as soon as he recognized the girl's face.

Shuzo: " It's you! Big sis! " he quickly straightened up and happily hugged her.

Mami hugged him back, holding her tears back.

Mami: " I am glad. I am so glad... "

Shuzo: " Hmm? " as he lifted his head

Mami smiled radiantly:

Mami: " I am glad you are fine. I have always regretted leaving you behind. "

Shuzo: " Big sis wasn't wrong! You don't need to blame yourself! "

Mami pulled Shuzo and hugged him again, petting him on the head.

Mami: " You are a good boy. Thank you. "

Mami stopped after a moment parted with him.

Mami: " Why have you come here though? "

Shuzo: " I wanted to help you. "

Mami: " What do you mean? "

Shuzo took a step back

Shuzo: " Transform! "

Light covered his body as he became one with the turquoise light. We averted our eyes from the blinding light. When light disappeared we could finally look in front of us.

The boy in front of us had transformed into a magical girl. She donned her magical dress; one part turquoise swimsuit, a thin metal plate over the chest area, red metal cuffs with leather black gloves on her hands; on her legs she wore white tights that are turquoise at the top, and over the tights, she wears long metal boots that are blue and white. On her head, she had a circlet with a quadrilateral star shape shining jewel facing forward.

Mami was shocked. I couldn't blame her, the boy in front of her turned into a magical girl. How does that work anyway?

Mami: " What? Why? "

Ryuusei: " As I said, I wanted to help you. I have always admired heroes. I knew that you were a true hero. How could I leave you alone to suffer against evil? "

Mami: " But- "

Knowing what's going to happen, I put my hand on Mami's shoulder and stopped her.

' Don't insult his bravery and his goodwill. '

Then I stepped forward, towards him

' I admire your spirit, if there were many others like you we wouldn't have to worry. My partner fights for those who can't and she probably got a bit upset that you stepped into the battlefield, the one she wanted to protect you from. But I think she will understand, you are the same as her. ' as I stepped behind Mami

Mami, her back facing the new magical girl, glared at me

Mami: " [ I didn't volunteer for this, I was forced to! ] "

' [ If you were asked to become a magical girl who can protect others, you would become one regardless of the time and circumstances. You are the one who feels compelled to protect and save the weak. Now, instead of ruining his happiness, face him properly. He wants a happy reunion after walking behind your footsteps. You owe this much to him. ] '

Mami didn't reply, she turned back to the boy. She also didn't want to make him sad, especially when his intentions were so pure.

Mami smiled at him and asked:

Mami: " Well, first things first, how about we introduce ourselves? I am Mami Tomoe, and this girl is Homura Akemi " presenting me

Ryuusei: " My name is Shuzo, but please call me Ryuusei while I am in this form. "

I smirked

Mami: " You want to be called Ryuusei while you are in magical girl form? "

Ryuusei: " Yes, super-heroes keep their true name a secret while using their super-hero name. I want to be a super-hero just like you, Mami onee-san! "

Mami: " Super-hero? Me? "

Ryuusei: " Yes! You are the first true super-hero I have ever met! I am so excited to help you. "

' Well, magical girls are like super-heroes I guess. Though we use our own names because we don't have masks or change faces, unlike you. It would be pointless trying to keep our identity secret in this age. '

Mami: " *Hmm* *hmm* " she nodded

Mami: " I appreciate your thoughts, Ryuusei; I would have liked it better if you haven't chosen to fight but, what's done is done. I will train you so prepare yourself! "

' Now now, don't be hasty. From what I heard, this boy can look after himself just fine. He almost defeated Kirika before he was interrupted by someone else. '

Mami: " Really? In such a short time? "

Ryuusei: " I am not sure if she is the Kirika you are talking about but I fought against someone with huge claw-like weapons before some spear-wielding girl interrupted. I can't forgive them, especially that girl with claws, not after what she has done to everyone, to you! " looking at Mami

' Apparently, Kyoko, who didn't know about Kirika tried to stop them but caught in the crossfire. '

Mami: " Kyoko? Maybe I should wait until you properly explain everything in order. "

I walked towards Ryuusei.

' I apologize, the one who intervened in your fight is my idiot subordinate. She didn't know any better, so I would be very happy if you could forgive her. '

Ryuusei clenched her fists

Ryuusei: " What do you mean? "

' Exactly what it sounds like. The spear-wielding redhead is my subordinate who made a mistake by stopping you from defeating Kirika. You may resent her but, I still need her so please don't go after her life. We are all allies here, I am sure a noble soul like yours could find it itself to let bygones be bygones. '

Ryuusei looked down, staring at her hand that was pierced. She had to go through that pain all because of that girl. How could she just let it go?

Mami had a concerned face. She had mixed feelings about this. She probably wanted to vouch for Kyoko but given Kyoko's change, she doesn't know how low she might have stooped to.

I put my hand on Mami's shoulder and addressed Ryuusei:

' Come on now, Mami's cakes are delicious. Don't ruin their taste with that kind of expression. You are even making her sad. '

Ryuusei was surprised, she raised her head to face Mami

Ryuusei: " Do I? " genuinely asking a question

Mami: " I am just concerned for you, I don't know what Kyoko has done to you, but; it isn't right to be after vengeance. I am not saying that wrongdoers should be just forgiven but if you can find it in you to forgive someone who can be forgiven, you would grow as a person. "

' Kyoko made a mistake, she isn't actually evil. She is someone who can be forgiven. I am really sorry for what you had to go through, but sometimes, the best thing we can do is silently endure the pain we are inflicted. '

Mami used telepathy to tell me:

Mami: " [ You will tell me what exactly Kyoko has done to him. ] "

' [ It is just as I was saying, she intervened in his fight. That alone is not something to hold a grudge over. The problem is the consequences of Kyoko's actions. ]

Ryuusei has been looking at her hand again. The pain she felt was unlike anything. But, Ryuusei was a hero, not someone he became to take revenge. He also knew that if the partner of Mami was requesting this, forgiving was the right choice. The only thing stopping Ryuusei was her pride. The instant she understood that she made up her choice. A true hero would only do the right thing, and she was going to be a true hero.

Ryuusei: " I understand. I will not disappoint you, big sis. I will become a true hero who is more than just fighting. "

Interesting, this boy might be the real deal. If he ended up dead, Mami would no doubt feel sad. For her sake, I will not let him die.

Mami hugged Ryuusei. I wish she was like this with me as well...

Mami: " Thank you Shu- no, Ryuusei. Thank you for not losing your path. Thank you for helping me escape back then. Thank you, for existing. "

Ryuusei was feeling refreshed. Hugged by Mami, feeling such soothing happiness was no doubt better than feeling anger by thinking about revenge. " Ryuusei made the right choice " was what Shuzo thought.

' Yes yes, enough hugging. Let's eat our cakes and let me finish the story already. '

They finally parted before my jealousy triggered something. I sat on my seat as did others.


End file.
